<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disgustingly In Love by strawberriesANDchocolates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573057">Disgustingly In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesANDchocolates/pseuds/strawberriesANDchocolates'>strawberriesANDchocolates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aprons, Blow Jobs, Boba Tea, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Kinky, Love, M/M, Other kinks, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shower Sex, Showers, Slurs, Smut, Smutty, Soccer, Soulmates, Truly disgutingly in love, baby kitten kink, cute kitten type, love for ankles and ankle kisses, poor Techno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesANDchocolates/pseuds/strawberriesANDchocolates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharn and Type are truly disgustingly in love. At least that's what Techno thinks whenever he sees them being all lovey dovey. However, Tharn and Type have many reasons for loving each other, and many reasons for finding each other sexy..but what are those reasons?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disgustingly In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn and Type are truly disgustingly in love. At least that's what Techno thinks whenever he sees them being all lovey dovey. However, Tharn and Type have many reasons for loving each other, and many reasons for finding each other sexy..but what are those reasons?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno wasn't sure why that of all the people in the whole fucking world, he was hanging out with Type and Tharn. Type was his friend - an annoying, aggressive, though beginning-to-be-tamed - friend, and his boyfriend was probably the most perfect man in the world. How the fuck they ever got together to begin with he had no idea, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was how they always tortured him by being effortlessly cute and cuddly and boyfriend-like and it bugged the shit out of him to look at every single fucking day.</p><p>Also, maybe he should take the beginning-to-be-tamed back about Type because Type continued cursing at him so maybe he wasn't being as tamed as he thought he was..probably only to Tharn.</p><p>He knew he was cursing too much but he didn't care right now. THIS WAS SERIOUS, OKAY? He was dying over here! Sometimes it was funny but most of the time it was just..disgusting..</p><p>They were digustingly in love and he didn't know what was going on in their minds to continue having those heart eyes all the time whenever they were around each other. A part of him reaaaally wanted to know..</p><p>----</p><p>Type didn't have to turn his head to know who those subtle steps belonged to, and he found himself grinning once his theory was confirmed by the familiar voice behind him.</p><p>"I promised I would come and pick you up."</p><p>Tharn's warm voice caressed his ear drums, and Type wasn't sure if he would ever admit it, but he was addicted to his lover's voice, able to listen to it over and over again. Sometimes he just listened to him talk to listen to how his tounge formed the words and the little growl or groans that appeard here and there.</p><p>"Indeed you did."</p><p>"You didn't believe me?"</p><p>When Type looked up he noticed Tharn's smirk, but he didn't have to look up for long, because Tharn soon sat next to him on one of the many seats where you could look over the soccer course. Tharn had texted him saying he was gonna come and pick him up after practice, and so here he was, changed into his regular clothes consisting of a simple t-shirt clinging wonderfully to his chest and a pair of too tight jeans.</p><p>At least Type thought they were too tight.</p><p>The reason why Tharn had offered to take him home was because he had practice and so he thought it was only proper that he offered to take his precious boyfriend with him home after an exhausting day.</p><p>"Hmm.." Type pretended to think with a pout. "I had to admit I had my doubts if I could trust your word. After all you did leave me hanging once."</p><p>Tharn rolled his eyes and groaned, but still wrapped his arm around him and squeezed him closer.</p><p>"I told you I'm sorry for that Type. You really never gonna let it go? I was only late for twenty minutes."</p><p>"Twenty minutes where I was freezing my ass off," Type raised his eyebrow at Tharn who looked down and pouted in return. Fuck him for looking cute like a puppy. It was always too easy to forgive him.</p><p>"Well..I think I warmed up your ass pretty good when we came home and I apologized-"</p><p>"Tharn!" Type felt his cheeks warm up and he sighed dramatically. "Fine, you apologized and I have forgiven you. You know that. I'm not mad." He gave Tharn a small elbow in the side however which made Tharn smirk. Worked every time.</p><p>"I think I have the right to tease you though. Remember that band shirt of mine you ruined in wash?" Tharn was moving closer and closer with every word, his warm breath suddenly close to his ear which made him shudder. Oh fuck, he did remember that. He had washed their clothes which was supposed to take some weight off of Tharn's shoulders, a Tharn who had worked very hard because of his studies, and in the process he had ruined one of his precious band shirts that were only a one-time-item to get. Safe to say Tharn had gotten sad, but it had been very hard to make him admit it, as he had wanted to spare Type's feelings as much as possible. Type didn't accept this and had apologized to Tharn in..well, certain ways, plus he had bought a new band shirt for him. Of course it wasn't the same but still he had searched about one of Tharn's favorite bands and succeeded in buying one. He was proud about that, and Tharn was happy about it too. Then that matter was over.</p><p>This was also one of the reasons why he frowned and huffed in protest; "What do you mean? I bought you a new one idiot!"<br/>"Oh, come on Type, I'm just fooling around," Tharn chuckled under his breath and moved even closer to whisper into his ear "and you know how those nicknames always turn me on."</p><p>Usually golden cheeks were now blushing like a bush filled with the sweetest strawberries - which to Tharn that was definitietly what his grumpy kitten was - and turned his look away, trying not to get turned on himself from his boyfriend's never-ending flirting. Seriously, the man was gonna kill him at some point, but at the same time, did he really mind?</p><p>"My shy kitten.."</p><p>As soon as that was muttered under Tharn's breath Type felt his cheeks blush even more, and he bit his plump bottom lip. He tried to ignore Tharn's eyes quickly darting down to those juicy plump pillows which he knew he was eager to kiss, and he wouldn't be able to stop him if he did, and that wasn't good, because they were in public. It was after school but Techno and Champ were still down on the soccer field and could see them from here.</p><p>"Idiot.."</p><p>"Kitten..I know you like it when I call you that."</p><p>Type's stomach turned and he fiddled his fingers, trying to sit still and not react to the heat emerging from his very core enligthened by Tharn's seductive whispers, a fire that only he could fuel, because yes, he did indeed like it when he called him that. They had found out a looooong time ago that it was a weakness of his, to be called cute names and be praised, and of course his boyfriend had taken good advantege of that. So he knew very well that it would be stupid to say no when it had been revealed a long time ago.</p><p>He decided to turn his head so he could look the other man directly in the eyes, which had been a big mistake, because for a moment there, seeing that soft and warm look in those eyes, he melted and was speechless. He had to take a deep breath to collect himself.</p><p>"Don't start something you can't finish." Doing his signature eyebrow-raise, he raised his chin proudly at how he was able to give the other man back, but couldn't stop a short look to those lips when he even started biting them.</p><p>Tharn even looked like he was having fun, smirking as if he was the one who had just said that and not Type.</p><p>"Oh, I can finish it alright. If you wanna come down with me to the locker room we could.."</p><p>A part of him wanted to reject and yet another wanted to pull Tharn down there with him and let him fuck him senseless against the lockers.</p><p>What the fuck was wrong with him? Was this feeling ever gonna pass? This feeling of always wanting Tharn, needing his touch, his breath on him, hearing his voice? He hoped not, and didn't even care if he was addicted for life or something like that, he didn't want anyone else than Tharn.</p><p>"And what if we get caught?"</p><p>"Then I will tell the principle; 'I'm sorry Ma'm, but I really needed to have my boyfriend right then and there and I couldn't control myself because he's sinful and never lets me rest'."</p><p>That made Type giggle. What the fuck. Now he was giggling too, like a little schoolgirl. Tharn had literally reduced him to a teenager - not that he was far from being a teenager anyway..</p><p>"I would like to see that," he said with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile on his lips, "what makes me sinful?"</p><p>"So many questions."</p><p>"What? I asked you once why you thought I was sexy but you didn't want to answer that either."</p><p>"Hmm.."</p><p>Tharn hummed while he started playing with Type's soft waves, and his fingers softly grazed Type's forehead which made the man shiver with bliss from just that one little touch. He wouldn't be surprised if Tharn noticed, he noticed everything about him after all and knew him better than he knew himself.</p><p>"Tharn!"</p><p>"Hmm?" Tharn raised his eyes to Type's chocolate ones and smirked at him. He knew he was being annoying and he was enjoying every moment of torturing his boyfriend. Type was sure this was a fact because he too knew his man very well.</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>The young Thai man felt himself melt in the spot when Tharn's eyes warmed with such love and affection as well as desire, and his pointer finger trailed all the way down his cheek and followed his jaw until it met his mouth. All hairs stood up and he trembled, the rest of the world forgotten. It was as if Tharn was putting a spell on him and he wasn't sure if he was breathing anymore. All he knew was that he needed Tharn to do whatever he wanted to do with him NOW.</p><p>"You want me to tell you?"</p><p>"Yes.." If Type had known better he would say this wasn't his voice, it was too hazy and shaky to be called his own, and yet it was indeed him who opened his mouth and moved his lips to the word speaking volumes in more than one way; yes to Tharn telling him, yes to Tharn kissing him, yes to everything Tharn. Just yes.</p><p>As if Tharn had read his mind he leaned forward and placed a kiss on those puffy pillows of lips, and Type happily started playing and nibbling and sucking at his new toy there were Tharn's lips, while his hand moved up into his hair and started tugging at the roots. This caused Tharn to groan into the kiss and suddenly their tounges were wrapping around each other, battling for dominance. It was wet and needy and sounds emerged from their lips dancing an erotic tango.</p><p>There were many reasons why Tharn found Type sinful - and sexy too - and many other things, as well as why Type felt the same way about Tharn. It was never all about sex. No matter how dirty it was, the reason why they were devouring each other like hungry cavemen, was love, and they showed each other this love very very often.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>For example Type loved Tharn's eyes. They were beautiful but sexy too. It was just eyes, no big deal, right? However, to Type it was something much more than "just eyes", because whenever Tharn looked at him, a shiver ran down his spine and his heart pounded just a little harder than usual from seeing the warmth in them, and when Tharn was aroused and needed his lover, they were foggy with need and pure seduction, luring Type in as if he was a predator tempting his prey to come closer and give in; and Type ALWAYS gave in. He couldn't help himself. Whenever Tharn looked at him like that and eyed his lips and started biting his own, before raising his eyes to Type's, throwing away all walls so he could see how he yearned for him, Type could never say no.</p><p> </p><p>Also, there was something about Tharn drinking..that probably sounded really strange, but it was true! Seeing Tharn drinking from a water bottle was even better than porn. That Adam's apple moved so elegantly up and down and tortured him, told him to wrap his lips around it and suck, and Tharn knew damn well, because when he was done drinking, he would smirk at him and ask "do you want some too?" and Type had to swallow a lump in his throat because yes, he wanted something too and it wasn't the water he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Tharn in the shower was a heavenly sight to behold, and when he said "heavenly", he didn't exactly mean "heavenly", more like something from the depths of hell, but to him it was heavenly, please don't judge him. He had once seen that Tharn had forgotten his towel and as a good boyfriend he wanted to let him know, but when he had reached the bathroom he realised that Tharn hadn't locked the door. He stood there and probably looked pretty stupid as he had considered what to do, before he had decided to open the door and go hang up the towel. It wasn't like he hadn't been to the bathroom at the same time Tharn had been in the shower after all.</p><p>However, he had made the mistake of turning his head and got caught by the sight of Tharn standing in the shower, naked, with his head leaned back and his eyes closed. He had witnessed this expression many times before when he had gone on his knees for him and sucked him off until he came in his mouth, and the flashbacks made him flush. The water was having a blast travelling down Tharn's naked body, caressing every piece of skin on display and cuddled into every crevice it could find, those glittery abbs moving up and down as Tharn breathed, and Type suddenly found himself jealous of water. How dared even the water touch his boyfriend like that.</p><p>Stupid water.</p><p>"Type."</p><p>When said man finally looked up at Tharn's face, he noticed the surprise in his eyes, before they softened and turned all warm and mushy.</p><p>"Want something?"</p><p>Type could see every change in Tharn's eyes, going from the soft and mushy to the darker and dirtier, and it was obvious that he was teasing him now, something he knew by the new lightness of his voice.</p><p>"Yes," he said, and without saying another word, he walked into the shower and kissed his boyfriend passionatly while wrapping his arms around his naked shoulders. Tharn was surprised at first but then relaxed and brought Type closer by a tight grip around his waist. He didn't care that the water was soaking through his shirt and shorts, because he wouldn't be needing them anyway.<br/>Type started sipping the droplets of water running down Tharn's smooth neck and went further and further down, started moving his mouth over his chest and ghosted his nipples which made him shiver, before going even further down until he was on his knees..</p><p> </p><p>Type also loved his boyfriend's fingers. Well, hands in general.</p><p>It was no lie that Tharn could do a lot with those fingers; he could play the drums, play the guitar, swing those drum sticks around like he had done it his whole life - which he probably had - and so many other things.</p><p>Tharn had BIG hands. They actually weren't that much bigger than his own, and yet somehow they just felt bigger wrapping around his plush thigh or spreading out over his chest while feeling his heartbeat.</p><p>They were always warm and soft even if they did so much work every day, and yet they were firm and controlled, able to make him feel safe and comforted.</p><p>And then there was the thumb ring..god, that damn thumb ring. It made Type go crazy, and then even over a fucking thumb ring. Jewlery had never made him feel this way EVER, and it was totally surreal to him that it happened in the first place. It was probably a Tharn-thing. Everything that had to do with Tharn apparently made his heart flutter and his stomach clench with a combination of need and love.</p><p>He often found himself admiring those hands when Tharn was doing whatever. For example when he was writing music, he would watch how his fingers held the pencil and made letters magically appear on the white paper underneath it, and how they sometimes moved the paper just a little so he could write easier in the new position. Meanwhile Tharn's features would be relaxed and at the same time concentrated, and if he really listened, he could hear the little "huums" of a song from his lips. In this case it wasn't just about his fingers but how he looked when he did music.</p><p>Yes, Type had fallen immediately for Tharn's expression when he played drums, but he had many more amazing expressions when it was about music, like the moment just described, because when he made music, Type could see the true love in his eyes for what he was doing, and that made him smile every time. It was amazing seeing with his very own eyes how a song was formed in the mind of his lover.</p><p>But back to his hands..</p><p>There was something about those prominent veins that really drew him in. They were soft upon touch and he would sometimes trail his fingers along those lines and feel how they were lightly lifted from the rest of the skin. Whenever Tharn held tight onto something or just in general used his hands, they would be even more prominent, and Type found himself in a trance watching how they vibrated and moved seductively, drawing him in and made him want to follow every vein with his tounge.</p><p>Tharn's fingers were just..so long. Slim and elegant and yet so strong which he admired a lot. Not only were they able to do so many things like writing music and playing the drums and the uitar, but they were also able to do so many things to HIM.<br/>Tharn knew his body better than he did himself, and he felt it whenever he touched him, because the way he moved his hands, using pressure certain places while being gentle other places, told him that he knew exactly where to touch and how to give him the most pleasure. Plus, he also knew that there were certain places that Tharn himself liked to touch. For example, he had noticed a small addiction to his neck, thighs and legs in general. Knowing that he was sexy and desirable in Tharn's eyes.. He could never be more grateful for having Tharn in his life, because never had he felt this way before, so loved and appreciated and adored. Tharn touched him like he was some precious treasure, even when they were going hard at it and were fucking like rabbits for hours. There was always love showing through their actions.</p><p>But because Tharn's fingers were so long, they could..reach..far.</p><p>"Ah! Nhn..Thaaarn! Come oooonn..fuck me already!"</p><p>There were times where Tharn would fuck Type with his fingers for long. Type had a feeling Tharn really enjoyed it just from that, which was very true. This time he had done it for twenty minutes, and Type was dying for more.</p><p>"I will, don't worry..I just..really like doing this to you. You're always so tight," the other man above him said and spread his fingers which made a shiver run down Type's spine.</p><p>Tharn's fingers were so long he didn't know how to describe it. He always knew where to poke and stroke and how to take him apart both fast and hard and slow and soft. Right now he was taunting him with the digits stroking his insides, and he was poking at his sweet spot from time to time. It was pure torture.</p><p>"Ah..aahh!" Type trembled and writhed on the bed while his hands had a death grip on the sheets. Maybe they even had to go buy new sheets after this, because by now he was pretty sure he was pulling them apart, and the reason was how Tharn was pressing directly on his sweet spot and was circling his fingers, making his cock twitch and his skin tingle. It was almost too much, sensory overload but at the same time not enough. He wanted to come but also didn't want to come. He didn't even have his boyfriend inside of him yet.</p><p>"Oh..oh no..Tharn..don't..nhn.."</p><p>He couldn't come yet and he could feel it building in his lower stomach, tightening more and more, and he was so close to breaking apart, so damn close that he could even taste it at the tip of his tounge.</p><p>"I want to see you come on my fingers, Type. Please? I can take you afterwards, just..come for me. Come on my fingers." Tharn's voice was even deeper now, raspy with need and desire, and Type knew he couldn't resist the seductive plead from his lover.<br/>Before he knew it he was trashing on their bed as he broke into tiny little pieces for his lover and came on his fingers. He spilled all over his stomach and covered it white and creamy against his golden skin. Everything was hazy and dreamy, all muscles taken apart just from Tharn fingers him with those expert fingers only allowed to touch HIM.</p><p>"Hmm..you're so sweet."</p><p>Type opened his eyes to find Tharn smearing some of his come from his stomach on his finger and put it in his mouth, and the man even dared to close his eyes and humm at the taste.</p><p>He found himself everything BUT sweet. He wasn't sweet at all. He was reckless and stubborn and annoying and so many other things. However, Tharn always told him how sweet he was.</p><p>"What now?" There was a dare in Type's words said in a voice there was clearly raspy from his moans, but he didn't care. All that mattered was them in their bed together. Whenever they were like this, the world around them disappeard.</p><p>"Now.." Tharn said as he moved on top of Type and loomed over him like an animal. "I take you apart once more so I can take you over and over again and make you so sore you can't walk tomorrow. I've missed my kitten. I wanna spend the whole night inside of you."</p><p>It was as if Tharn had grabbed all of his oxygen in his lungs and pulled it out, and Type wanted him to replace the missed oxygen with himself.</p><p>There were no words for how his blood was boiling and how much every part of him yearned for his boyfriend, so he grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down until they met in a passionate kiss.</p><p>He let Tharn take him over and over that whole night. And yes, he had many difficulties walking the next day which gave Tharn a blast, but he was nice and took care of him.</p><p>A bit off topic, but Type loved sucking on those long fingers as well. He mostly did it before Tharn was gonna prepare him, but sometimes he would do it just to excite Tharn, because damn did he look beautiful with the way his eyes hooded and his cheeks flushed with warmth, and sometimes he even bit his bottom lip as if he tried to control himself before he jumped on him. Not that Type would mind.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing which was incredibly sexy about Tharn was his sex face. He had mentioned it before after the first time he had seen him play drums. It was just so..damn sexy and he could never help himself when he saw it outside of the bedroom to pull Tharn into their bedroom just to see it again.</p><p>Whenever Tharn was above him - which was quite often - it could be difficult to capture for him, because Tharn was always so focused on his pleasure that Type would be writhing and moaning out loud while Tharn enjoyed his amazing view. It was when Type was on top of Tharn that he could really capture his sex face and keep it in his memory as yet another time that he saw it. Many others probably wished to see it too and keep it for themselves, but no, Type didn't have to think that wasy because Tharn was HIS and no one else's, and so he could see this face as he pleased. It belonged to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tharn hadn't kept it a secret that he loved chocolate. Type didn't understand why he loved it so much, but soon he began to understand why, because then Tharn started making comments about how "eating him was like eating chocolate", and so whenever chocolate was mentioned, Type aways thought of Tharn eating HIM and not actual chocolate.</p><p>Tharn was really messing with his mind, turning completely innocent things into something bad. Not that he was any better.<br/>For example there was a time where Tharn was sitting the couch and was eating a chocolate bar. It was quite innocent until Tharn basically begged for his attention, and not by his words, but by his way of eating the chocolate bar.</p><p>Type couldn't stop himself from looking even though he told himself he shouldn't dance to Tharn's tune. Tharn eyed him with those dark bedroom eyes while he licked at the chocolate bar so little bits of melted chocolate were visible on his tounge, and Type wiggled a little in his seat. How could just eating chocolate be so damn sexy?</p><p>He felt like Tharn was eating him and not the chocolate. That every lick, every suck and every bite he was stroking Type with his tounge all over - on his neck, his thighs, up his cock - instead of the chocolate there was melting in his hand. It was first when Tharn was done eating that Type noticed the remains of the sticky substance on his fingers, but then Tharn took his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean while eyeing Type as if he was taking his clothes off right then and there, and even though Type wasn't a fan of chocolate, he was a fan of Tharn, and he almost jumped forward to smash his lips against his boyfriend's. He sucked and nibbled, relishing in the taste of sweet chocolate with Tharn's own sweet taste, and Tharn didn't seem to mind. Actually Tharn smirked proudly against his mouth, and Type bit at his bottom lip as punishment, but instead he was given a deep groan that rumbled from Tharn's chest to his own, and Type pushed his lover down onto the couch to sit on top of him and take him apart one by one, like Tharn had just taken him apart with nothing but a glance and eating chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tharn had some things about Type that he found especially sexy as well.</p><p>Type had a sex face as well. He didn't exactly call it a "sex face", but it was the sexiest expression he had ever seen.</p><p>Something that Tharn like to do especially was littering Type's neck with kisses, nibbles and bites. It was always the first thing he did right after a kiss, wanting to pleasure his lover, and that neck was too long, golden and soft not to. He could never hold himself back from bruising it to mark the man as his own, and he would admire the marks with a happy smile and touch them with his fingers just to see Type shiver deliciously. His neck was truly a masterpiece he wanted to enjoy as much as he could, so yes, he indeed had a weakness for Type's golden neck.</p><p>Eating Type was almost like eating chocolate. Maybe that was why he thought of him as chocolate. He was sweet behind all of the spicy, and he satisfied his hunger for that sweetness. His chocolate skin tasted good, heaven to his taste buds when he licked Type where his pulse was and felt that pulse beat quicker than before. It didn't matter how much Type tried to deny him and tell him he wasn't affected, because he could feel his body react to everything he did. His eyes caught every facial expression, every tremble, every wiggle or whatever it was, and those different things gave Type away, and let him know just how affected by him he was.</p><p>But coming back to Type's sex face, one of the ways that he could see that sex face, was because of his love for Type's neck, which he would caress, and then Type would lean his head back with his eyes closed and lips seperated, little sighs emerging from that pretty mouth, and he was done for. Type was so damn sexy and he didn't even know it.</p><p>It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Type completely gave himself over and opened himself up for him, a piece of heaven that seemed so unreal to the drummer, and yet he woke up with Type in his arms every day, reminding him that this happiness and love belonged to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Type would bite his bottom lip too, and that was also something Tharn found incredibly sexy. Type's lips were beautiful, so plump, soft and pillowy, and he loved how his upper lip went upwards like that, he was basically addicted to that upper lip, and whenever he wasn't kissing it, it was taunting him mercilessly. Those lips were so glittery and soft-looking and were begging him to kiss them at all times, but when Type was pouting, it became especially difficult to resist.</p><p>And oh, when they had kissed for long and they seperated and he looked down to see Type's mouth swollen? Then his lips looked even MORE delicious and he just wanted to devour that mouth. He loved biting at Type's upper lip, lick it, kiss it and then do it all over again. He was sure he was addicted.</p><p>"Type.." He groaned while tugging at said man's soft locks.</p><p>He loved having Type's lips wrapped around his cock. There had even been a time where he had woken up to his boyfriend giving him a blowjob.</p><p>They had been in bed, it was morning and Tharn was still asleep. However he had woken up to the feeling of Type's lips around the head of his cock while his tounge was lapping at his sensitive slit, causing precum to slowly ooze out, and he had been rewarded with a moan sending vibrations through his whole body.</p><p>"Type..what are you doing?"</p><p>Type moved his mouth off of him, and he was SO close to whining from the loss.</p><p>"What does it look like?" Type bit back at him, before he descended downwards again to continue taking him apart with his expert mouth, lips so soft and warm and now also swollen from the action of sucking him so intensely.</p><p>Tharn never knew what to do with himself; Should he admire his boyfriend while he sucked him, or should he close his eyes, lean his head back and just take it all in? That was a hard decision, and Type kind of made it for him.</p><p>How so? Well, when Type sucked him, he REALLY sucked him, and there was no way for him to back down from giving him pleasure. Every time he tried so hard to make him feel good, and Type knew every little sensitive spot, which he used to his advantege.</p><p>This meant that there were times where Tharn could lift his gaze and let it fall upon the sinful angel he called his boyfriend laying with his head between his legs, eagerly sucking him as far down into his throat as possible, before coming back up and teasing the swollen head, and then there were times where he had to lean back and wasn't able to do anything else but moan because what Type did was just so damn good he was gonna come.</p><p>But no matter what, he LOVED admiring how those lips moved over his cock. It was a blissful sight, and the sight itself was almost enough to make him fall over the edge.</p><p>This morning Type felt needy and wanted to make him feel good, and he couldn't say no. How could he ever say no to his kitten when he wanted to turn his cock into his own personal lolipop?</p><p>"F-fuck..Hnnn.." Upon feeling Type swallow him down he couldn't stop himself and leaned his head back into his pillow with a small thump, lips seperated to let out moans and groans. Fuck, Type's mouth was so good. He was so close to cumming. Fuck, he was gonna come..</p><p>"Type..Type, I'm..I can't.."</p><p>His grip on Type's locks didn't seem to bother the man, actually he seemed to enjoy it, because right then he hummed around his cock, and he fell and fell and fell into the pits of pleasure.</p><p>"Type!"</p><p>With his lover's name on his lips this was the best way to come, shooting his need down Type's throat which he swallowed, the feeling of Type's throat muscles working around him making his orgasm last longer, because it was like his mouth was milking him and it felt fucking amazing.</p><p>Tharn writhed and trembled through his orgasm before he came back from his high and loosened his grip on Type's hair. He felt high and as if his bones had all melted into the bed.</p><p>When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his boyfriend hovering above him, and he gave him a blinding smile.</p><p>"What was that for?"</p><p>Type smiled devlishly at him, and then he suddenly felt something hard against his hip which made his cock twitch alive again, and even after he had just come once.</p><p>"Because I felt like it," Type answered while he moved closer and closer to his face, "because I want you.."</p><p>Tharn smiled and admired the other. "Well, I'm not gonna complain."</p><p>Their lips met and they spent the whole day in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Adding to the Type's-lips-appreciation, and this didn't happen too often, but Type did sometimes eat lollipops, and..safe to say Tharn never made it. Why? Well, because those lips would become swollen the more Type would suck on the sweat treat, and they would look so red, ready to bite and kiss at. Tharn would imagine what those lips would taste like, probably incredibly sweet from the lollipop, a mixture of that and Type's signature taste. Having all those thoughts in his head, Tharn thought to himself "I could write poetry of those lips."</p><p>Type would then look at him with wide eyes and ask him what he was thinking since he looked at him like that, and Tharn would swallow a lump in his throat, before he would lean forward and kiss Type right then and there.<br/>And yes, this has actually happened before. More times than one. Just saying.</p><p> </p><p>Type in shorts was illegal. Type in pants was illegal too. What was not illegal when it came to Type and his legs?</p><p>His boyfriend had gorgeous legs and he stared at them more often that he would like to admit. They were just so long, smooth and soft looking, and he found himself wanting to touch and squeeze those thighs beneath his veiny hands, then wrap them around his hips and-</p><p>Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea to have these thoughts while watching Type have soccer practice after school, but how could he help himself when his wifey was running around wearing soccer shorts, showing his legs off like no tomorrow?</p><p>"Type.." Tharn started once they had reached their love nest, and he wrapped his arms around Type's slim waist from behind. "Why do you have such pretty legs?"</p><p>"Ow! Tharn, what do you mean? I don't have pretty legs."</p><p>That "ow" sound was so freaking adorable Tharn couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his lips. Type said it so often, and even though he never commented on it, he found it adorable as ever.</p><p>"Yes you do, especially in shorts, showing them off.."</p><p>Tharn started spreading little butterfly kisses all over Type's nape and neck, and he felt the other man begin to relax into his arms and humm, and he couldn't stop himself from stroking his soft tummy. He had a thing for that tummy too.</p><p>"I'm jealous of everyone who gets to look at them..don't show them off so much. They're mine," he smiled and teased Type a little, even though he was also serious, because those legs were indeed his, and he wouldn't let anyone have them like he did.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Type began to complain, "it's my legs for God's sake, it's not like I can take them off and let them stay here at home while I go out."</p><p>The comical image made him smirk.</p><p>"Besides, what do you think we do in the locker room? We shower and get dressed. Everyone have already seen my legs and more."<br/>Tharn shifted at that comment, and the look of Type's wide eyes and open mouth like a small 'o' let him know that Type had felt it and knew he had screwed up REALLY bad saying that.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"N-nothing! Nothing, Tharn..I mean, Tharn, it makes sense, that's what we do. That's what everyone does! Don't take it like that!"<br/>But Tharn had already dragged Type to their shared bed and thrown him onto the matress on his stomach so he covered his whole body with his own, and started his kisses yet again down his nape like before.</p><p>"I know that and I accept it, but still..it kind of annoys me," Tharn hummed and moved down his boyfriend's body. His boyfriend was still wearing clothes, but that didn't stop him from pressing kisses onto the cloth down his back. When he reached his lower back he lifted up the shirt to place kisses onto the golden skin, and he felt Type shift beneath him.</p><p>"That's ridiculous, Tharn-AH!"</p><p>Okay, soo....Tharn had literally just bitten at one of Type's peachy bottom cheeks. What could he do? That pretty butt was right in front of his face and it was seducing him with the way Type was writhing his hips.</p><p>"Are you saying you like them looking at you? Being naked around them?"</p><p>"No! Only you, Tharn..only you," Type then said in a softer tone which made Tharn's heart flutter, and he smiled into the skin of his thigh, the back of it since Type was laying on his stomach.</p><p>"Only me. Please, only for me. Don't give yourself to anyone else."</p><p>"I promise.."</p><p>He lifted his gaze to watch his lover laying there with a flushed face and swollen lips from biting at them, and he grazed his own with his tounge, before he lifted up Type's shorts as much as he could, and kissed the skin there. He started from as high up as he could which was almost right under his cheeks, and then continued downwards, nibbling and sucking at the soft skin. Fuck, he loved these thighs, and they needed some much needed appreciation.</p><p>Tharn continued his kisses, nibbles and suckles all the way down one leg before he did the same to the other, showering them both in love until his face was right in front of Type's butt again, and he smirked. Not able to stop - and why should he when his boyfriend was laying underneath him like a full course meal on a silver platter for him? - he quickly pulled off Type's shorts so he was left in his boxers. This way his peachy cheeks were even more prominent, and he stroked them and squeezed them in his hands while feeling Type pushing into his touch.</p><p>"Thaaaarn.."</p><p>Type's little moan of his name spurred him on and made him grind himself into the matress. He was hard as a rock, but wasn't gonna do anything before his lover had gotten the appreciation he deserved.</p><p>He grabbed the annoying fabric, but didn't plan to take it away quite yet, and pulled it up until some of Type's cheeks were visible and bit at the skin there to create dark marks, showing where he had been. Then, with his eyes angled up at his boyfriend, he buried his face between his cheeks and started mouthing at where he knew that fluttering opening was, and he got a needy moan in return.</p><p>How was it possible for someone's moans to be so beautiful and at the same time sinful to listen to? Type's sweet voice made him crazy, but when he moaned..oh fuck.</p><p>"Come on, Tharn.." Type begged, and Tharn smiled at him; "What do you want?"</p><p>"You know what I want!"</p><p>"I might know.." He teased and removed his face to press against that spot with his fingers, still with the fabric between the skin to skin touch, and Type wiggled back into it. "But..not yet."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>Tharn flipped Type around so he was now situated on his back, and as soon as their eyes met, he felt a shiver run down his spine. He had missed looking into those chocolate eyes.</p><p>"I'm not done loving your legs," he said and leaned down to suck at Type's thighs, but now from the front, and those legs now spread for him and invited him in and a rush of need spiked in his stomach. He made sure to mark Type's thighs good so anyone who looked at them in the locker room would know that his wifey was taken.</p><p>All of this drove Type crazy, and he thrashed and moaned on the bed, even begged his boyfriend for relief, before Tharn finally pulled off all of their clothes and took Type the way he wanted; And yes, he wrapped Type's legs around his hips and ran his hands up and down of them a thousand times, enjoying the feeling of having them there, and that he was the only one who ever would.</p><p>The next time Type had a soccer practice he came home to their condo to complain about how many had commented on his bruised thighs, and meanwhile Tharn smirked in satisfaction. Good.</p><p> </p><p>As mentioned before he was also quite fond of Type's tummy. Okay, he wasn't just "quite fond" of it, in fact he loved it and couldn't stop touching it.</p><p>It was just so soft to his touch, and he found himself sometimes resting his head on it and using it as a pillow, just like Type sometimes used his chest as a pillow too. It had become his favorite pillow and he slept the best there.</p><p>Well, he slept pretty well on Type's thighs as well, but his soft tummy was the best in the world. He was happy no one in the world could ever buy a "Type's tummy pillow", because while it was sweet and relaxing to lay there, it was also intimate.</p><p>Whenever Tharn laid his head on Type's tummy, Type would stroke his hair like Tharn loved, and Tharn might just even fall asleep because he was so in peace. Though sometimes he would also start kissing up Type's tummy and chest until he reached his mouth so he could kiss that, and they would fall into a dreamy haze while they ate each other's faces. It was something that caused several different scenarios for them, but they all made their hearts flutter with love.</p><p> </p><p>Tharn loved how responsive Type was. Even though Type normally liked to hide his feelings away and pretend he didn't feel anything, whenever Tharn was above him and pleasured his body, he made him sing and made his toes curl, the other man unable to not respond to everything he did to him. Those moans sounded like a siren call only for Tharn to hear, and Tharn had been whipped from the very begging, ready to be on his hands and knees for the other man, and he was so even more now.</p><p>It was as if his body relaxed completely and let him work with it however he wanted and gave itself to him completely.</p><p>When doing this there were no barriers between them, one of the reasons why physical intimacy was so important to them. It was a way for Type to lose control and not have to hold back, and he swallowed every bit of it with a throb of his heart from pure happiness at the fact that he had this man, and he was able to turn him into this moaning wreck, leaving the world behind for him and him only.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Both of them were breathless when they pulled off of each other's lips, their mouths being each other's life source, and they stared at each other with dark eyes.</p><p>Type was melting underneath the look of love, desire and need all in one that Tharn was giving him. He wanted more NOW. He didn't care if they were at the soccer field, they just needed to find a place where they could be alone and he could continue to kiss his boyfriend breathless. That was when he was the most beautiful, when Tharn was blissed out from what Type was doing to him.</p><p>"I'll tell you.." Tharn then said with a deeper and raspy voice that sent chills down Type's spine; "In the locker room."</p><p>Tharn seemed to reeeaally wanting to take him in the locker room, and memories of Tharn freaking out over the fact that his teammates had seen him naked - or more precisely his "pretty legs" - flashed into his mind and made him smile.</p><p>"What?" He watched his boyfriend frown at his sudden smile, and he shook his head.</p><p>"I just remember when you complained about my teammates seeing me naked because we shower and undress in the locker rooms," Type said and raised his dark eyebrows teasingly. His smirk grew bigger once he saw Tharn pout and give him a glare that honestly wasn't that intimidating, because how could Tharn, this sweet, patient, loving man ever glare at the love of his life?</p><p>"It's not funny."</p><p>"It is a little bit funny."</p><p>Tharn leaned closer and surprised Type, and he came so close Type could even feel his lover's warm breath on his lips as he was whispering; "I don't think you will find it very funny when I'm done with you."</p><p>Everything inside of Type melted and tied in knots at the same time, and his cheeks flushed. Just the thought of Tharn taking him in the locker rooms made him excited.</p><p>"I want you to think of me whenever you're changeing and showering down there. What I did to you while no one was around and no one knew.."</p><p>If it was possible to blush even more, Type was definitietly there. His breathing was deep and shaky and his chest felt tight as well as between his legs, and Tharn picked up the way Type pressed his legs together because of his growing arousal, his pants now a little too tight.</p><p>"Is that okay, wifey?" Tharn asked and moved closer to press a deep kiss to Type's temple, too needy to stop himself, because now he just needed to touch his boyfriend in any way he could. Type closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but what came out was a humm of pleasure and deep desire. Even just that Tharn called him the signature "wifey" made his toes curl.</p><p>Even in a situation like this one his Tharn wanted to make sure it was okay with him, and that was the last straw.</p><p>"Yes, hubby..yes, please," he said in a voice he couldn't recognize and grabbed his hubby's hand to drag him down into the boys' locker room, and his hubby was smiling so wide at him as if he was his whole world.</p><p>Hubby and wifey were clearly masters of making their own little bubble wherever they were, and didn't care about anyone but each other.</p><p>----</p><p>Huh. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to know after all. Besides, right now he was watching from the soccer field the two men holding hands and run down into the empty locker rooms belonging to the soccer team, and before that they had had a SERIOUS makeout session he honestly would wish he hadn't seen. What were they gonna do down there?</p><p>"Techno, wanna go have dinner together?"</p><p>Techno turned and found Champ within his gaze, and the man had a big smile on his face which made him smile as well.<br/>"Will you paaaay?" He almost begged, and he watched Champ give him an annoyed look before he sighed.</p><p>"Okay stupid, I will pay," he said with his hands stuck in his sides like an angry momma, and this almost made Techno laugh, yet he didn't because he knew he should be careful if he wanted to keep his good life in check.</p><p>"Yaaaay!!"</p><p>"Don't get too excited. Now, let's go and eat."</p><p>With those words Champ hooked his arm under Techno's and dragged him to the nearest restaurant. Techno spared a glance in the direction where he had seen Tharn and Type disappear.</p><p>Still no sign of them. He hoped no one were in that locker room.</p><p>Also, what the hell were they doing down there anyway?</p><p> </p><p>To let you know, Tharn and Type got into a bit of a pickle. Tharn had Type pushed up the lockers and was taking off his shirt before they heard someone enter the room, and they hurried to hide behind the wall seperating the lockers from the showers. Type got so nervous he even accidently turned on one of the showers after those stupid students who dared to disturb them had left, which resulted in a drenched Tharn and Type. Though Tharn used this to his advantege and took off their clothes before sucking Type off in the shower.</p><p>It was a bit more akward when they had to leave because they were drenched and didn't have any changeing clothes. Type had to change into his already used soccer uniform, and Tharn had to grab some leftover clothes. They left hand in hand to go home and take a shower. Together. Again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bubble tea and overflowing love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back when Type ruined Tharn's precious band shirt - a one-time only item - he knew he had really screwed up. Tharn was pouty ever since and he didn't know how to make it up to him. That was until he got a brilliant idea. An idea that involved bubble tea and aprons..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's see what Type did to make up for that precious band shirt he ruined in wash ;)<br/>And yes this is inspired by - with some lines taken - from the TharnTypeFanmeetBKK that happened yesterday where MewGulf was making boba tea..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tharn was EXTREMELY pouty when he was sad or dissatisfied with something. Type had learned this through the many many times he had seen it, but this time was really one of the worst.</p><p><br/>He had decided to wash clothes for them, and without telling his boyfriend since he wanted him to rest. Tharn had used a lot of time on his studies the past two weeks, and he couldn't stop looking at those dark circles underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. Even with Type in his embrace every night, it had seemed difficult for him to sleep, and so Type decided to be a good boyfriend and help out more than usual, and hopefully this would cheer him up.</p><p><br/>This sadly resulted in him ruining one of Tharn's precious band shirts that was a one-time item, which made it even worse, and he knew he had fucked up bad once he saw it. He felt horrible and kind of didn't want to tell the other, but decided to do so. He wasn't a liar, and definitietly not to Tharn. </p><p><br/>When he told Tharn it became apparent to him upon seeing his reacton that he was sad about it, but didn't blame Type and didn't want him to think about it. Tharn was too forgiving sometimes, even of him, Type thought to himself in that moment. After that he couldn't stop seeing Tharn's pout, and he felt even worse. He didn't know what this shirt meant and what memories it held, but apparently it was something deeper than he knew, and he had to make it up to him for his screw-up. </p><p><br/>But how could he do that?</p><p>----</p><p>Tar: What have you planned, Type? Why won't you tell me?</p><p><br/>Type: Chill I got this under control</p><p><br/>Type: Believe me he won't be sad anymore after he sees this</p><p> </p><p>Type smirked at his phone screen as he thought of his plan for making it up for Tharn. </p><p><br/>He and Tar had grown closer and closer over time - after he had found out he wasn't a jackass - and they texted each other often. It was three years ago now since they had become friends and Tar had left for France. It seemed Tar was happy there, and that made Type happy too. </p><p><br/>Was it wierd that they had been talking about Tharn, who was Tar's ex and his boyfriend?....Well, nothing to do about that now. He had a plan and he wasn't gonna execute it, even if it made him a little nervous.</p><p><br/>He checked the time and nodded to himself; 5 minutes until Tharn would come home from band practice. Perfect! <br/>Looking behind him at what would be his naked butt, he felt his cheeks blush and he took a deep breath, giving himself courage. Type, you can do this! After all, you were the one who ruined his shirt. At least you can do this to make it up to him! He told himself.</p><p><br/>Hearing the doorknob turn, he knew it was time..</p><p> </p><p><br/>Tharn stepped into the familiar condo and took a deep breath to take in the scent of the space he owned with his boyfriend. It was like a safe place to him and it could always calm him, even if it might just be a little depending on what the world had to offer once he stepped outside their door. For now however, he was at home and he could relax, and hopefully cuddle up with Type. He needed some cuddles.</p><p><br/>Maybe that sounded wierd because Type was the one who had ruined his shirt, but Tharn didn't see it like that. Type wasn't at fault for that. It was an accident and he had apologized several times. It was just a shirt after all. No big deal.</p><p><br/>He put down his bag and took off his shoes, and proceeded to step around the corner.</p><p><br/>"Type, I-"</p><p><br/>He stopped in his tracks once he noticed what was going on in their kitchen. He couldn't even speak, his throat choking on the sight before him. </p><p><br/>When Type turned his head his usually golden cheeks were now blushing red, and he couldn't look him in the eye.</p><p><br/>"W-welcome home.."</p><p><br/>It was quite the welcome which made Tharn speechless. </p><p><br/>Type stood in their kitchen with a bunch of stuff on the tables in front of him, and upon further investigation, Tharn realised it was equipment to make boba tea. Type was actually making him homemade boba tea, knowing how much he liked it.</p><p><br/>However, that was not what made Tharn this shocked, no, it was that he right now had the perfect view to Type's perfectly rounded bubble butt, smooth thighs and long legs, plus his naked back except for where the apron was tied there.</p><p><br/>Type was standing in their kitchen, making him homemade boba tea, wearing only an apron. Naked under the apron. Nothing. Nothing but the apron..</p><p><br/>He blinked and tried to understand if this was just a dream, but whenever he opened his eyes again, Type was still there with an adorable blush and lots of golden skin on display.</p><p><br/>"Type.." What else should he say other than the name of the man who made his world spin?</p><p><br/>"No more whining!" Type said much like an angry kitten and turned away to grab a glass from the counter, "I'm only doing this because I know you're sad about the shirt. You can't fool me, Tharn! I know you."</p><p><br/>Tharn felt his heart swell with love in his chest, and he hurried over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's slender waist, and pressed his growing arousal against his cheeks, making Type blush even more.</p><p><br/>"Yes you do. You know me so well," he mused with his smile audible in his voice. He felt like his face was breaking, that was how hard he was smiling. Fuck, he loved this man so much.</p><p><br/>Type huffed. "Hmph! Enough! Now, how many pearls do you want?"</p><p><br/>As Type stood there, ready to pour as many pearls as Tharn wanted into the glass, Tharn nuzzled into the man's neck and breathed him in, before he started placing butterfly kisses on his skin.</p><p><br/>"Hmmmm..It depends on how much you love me," he mused teasingly, smiling wider if that was even possible, and Type wiggled in his embrace which then caused him to groan. Type was wiggling against his arousal after all, and it was getting harder and harder to not just drag him to the bed and have his way with him.</p><p><br/>"Cheesy!"</p><p><br/>"But you like it.."</p><p><br/>When Type stopped putting up a fuss and smiled against his skin as he placed more kisses, creating a burning trail from his nape to his neck, down the collumn to his shoulder. The other man uttered a low sound in his throat which Tharn caught and he squeezed him tighter. He LOVED feeling his wifey melt in his arms, knowing exactly how to butter him up. </p><p><br/>"Then one glass is not enough..my love is..overflowing.." </p><p><br/>He raised his head and blinked. Had Type really just said that? 'My love is overflowing'? What was happening?</p><p><br/>After the brief confusion settled warmth started to pool throughout his whole body. He couldn't hold back anymore. Fuck it. </p><p><br/>"Type!"</p><p><br/>He dragged Type back to the bed and of course Type huffed about it and even screamed about not wanting to break the glass, but honestly, Tharn didn't care about the glass. He only cared about his boyfriend.</p><p><br/>"Tharn! What the hell are you thinking! I-"</p><p><br/>Tharn silenced his lover in the best way he could; with a kiss. That always worked. Type liked putting up a fuss and it was adorable, but when he kissed him deeply, nibbled at his upper lip - that he had a thing for - and slipped his tounge into his mouth, he always melted and wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him closer for more. </p><p><br/>"Did you just say that your love for me is overflowing?" He raised an eyebrow at the other and saw Type turn shy, unable to look at him and cheeks flushed.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I did.." </p><p><br/>The fact that he even confirmed it made Tharn even more giddy. How lucky was he? Look at him having the best wifey in the world!</p><p><br/>"And you wanted to make it up to me..like this?"</p><p><br/>At his words he let his gaze caress the length of Type body, knowing it was naked underneath the apron, and his cock twitched in his pants. </p><p><br/>"Yes, okay! I know how sad you are about the shirt and I really didn't mean to do it, and I knew I had to do something really cheesy for you to accept my apology, so..here! Happy?" </p><p><br/>Tharn admired his wifey while he spoke and looked like an angry kitten, a lovestruck look on his face, and then lowered himself until their foreheads met and connected. </p><p><br/>"I'm very happy," he said in a low voice and let his breath ghost over Type's plump, pillowy lips, "and I'm not sad anymore. I accepted your apology a long time ago. I know it was just an accident. However..I didn't know you would do this to please me." <br/>Seeing Type wiggle dissatisfied underneath him made him chuckle. </p><p><br/>"Then stop pouting all the time!"</p><p><br/>"Why? Is it distracting you?"</p><p><br/>"Thaaaarn!"</p><p><br/>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry too," Tharn finally surrendered and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend before he pecked his lips, and then pulled off the apron so he could admire the masterpiece before him, what he much rather wanted than the boba tea. Who cared about boba tea when they had a Type.</p><p><br/>Also, just to make it clear, he was the only one allowed to have a Type. Period.</p><p><br/>"Let me just open my present.."</p><p><br/>He moved downwards so he could kiss at Type's stomach, teasing it with his tounge and little blows making Type giggle cutely at the tickles. </p><p><br/>"Tharn! Tharn.."</p><p><br/>Type sounded so adorably cute when he said his name like that and giggled at the same time. He just seemed so happy. So filled with light that Tharn couldn't help but come back up to kiss him again, swallowing the cute giggles.</p><p><br/>When he pulled away he looked into Type's chocolate eyes and took a moment to just be present right then and there. He lifted his hand and trailed fingers softly over his cheek, and watched him lean into the touch. It felt unreal to imagine that he would have his entire life to look into those eyes, kiss those lips, and just be with this man who he loved with his whole body, heart and soul.</p><p><br/>"I love my present," he said, "you're the best present ever."</p><p><br/>Type smiled happily and Tharn couldn't stop his own smile at seeing such a sweet expression on his wifey's beautiful face, and he felt Type's hand finding its way into his hair, pulling him closer. As always and only for Type, he obliged. </p><p><br/>Delving into another kiss, he knew that he wouldn't be able to seperate himself from Type the rest of the day. All he wanted to do was spend it in bed with his boyfriend and unwrap his present over and over again. He felt deeply touched that Type was willing to do this for him to make him happy and smile, even if it made him nervous, because he knew him, and therefore knew that he had been nervous about doing this.</p><p><br/>There was no better present than his wifey, and he showed him this as he started trailing kisses down his neck, and listened to his moans all day long, while they buried each other into their own little world where only they existed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worshipping My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn can't stop himself from being fascinated and deeply affected by something he had never thought he would be fascinated or deeply affected by; ankles. Feet, legs, ankles, you name it! However, maybe it's because it is his boyfriend's legs, ankles and feet that he feels like this, and he has a promise he wants to refresh for his lover..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one I just whipped out after being inspired by seeing a clip of Gulf's dangling legs whenever he sits on a chair on twitter, ahahaha. Evem though it's small and very simple I hope you still like it. I plan on making more chapters and develop something there is happening in this chapter more. ENJOY!!&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tharn had never found feet really attractive. He found the whole human body attractive in itself and had a lot of love for it, but feet wasn't something he had paid that much attention to. It wasn't like whenever he was on a date he would ask the guy to take off his shoes to show him his feet, and he didn't have a foot fetish like some other people did, not that he found it completely out of the ordinary.</p><p><br/>It wasn't until he had met Type that he had started to pay attention to his feet, and with that, ankles and legs. Type had absolutely BEAUTIFUL legs and he never stopped admiring them, but then he let his gaze wander down those slim looking legs to his ankles, and at last his feet.</p><p><br/>Type was soft and hard at the same time. He had a hard-ness from being the athletic being he was - which definitietly had paid off on his legs - and he had the soft-ness from his soft tummy that he loved to touch and plush thighs. It fascinated him how someone could be a bit of both, but wasn't that just how Type was? Hard on the outside, soft on the inside, and only HE got to see all of that soft-ness as it was only dedicated to him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Tharn would pick Type up from practice, and there had been a few times where he had come too early, so he had stayed to watch him play with a proud smile on his face until they were done. When Type was sitting on the bench, legs stretched out before him, that was when Tharn's dark eyes had trailed down golden skin stained a little with mud from the field, and down to his ankles, then feet covered by his soccer shoes. There was something about seeing Type in his soccer clothes that made his stomach tingle a little. Maybe this was how Type felt when he saw him play drums at P'Jeed's bar, the feeling of being proud as well as fascinated, not to mention the warmth that gathered between his legs. It was hot seeing Type like this; excited, focused on the game, doing something he did so well. When on a field, Type was in his element, and Tharn loved seeing that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One day when they were at P'Jeed's bar, they had taken Techno and Champ with them, as they felt a bit bad because they hadn't spent too much time with them. Type had pretended not to feel the same way, but the look in his eyes proved the opposite. Type wanted to spend time with his best friends as well, friends who had become Tharn's friends as well, and so they had decided to go to the place where they were all sure to get alcohol and good food, and with the benifit of not having to pay. <br/>Tharn stood at the bar to get a new round of alcohol for them all, and he smiled at P'Jeed who was swooning over Type and him as usual, finding it cute, before he turned around and leaned up against the bar. His eyes immediately found the small group of three people left at the round table. However, even if he tried to focus on Techno and Champ as well, he couldn't. Type took up all of his attention, all of his heart, all of his mind and body, and that probably sounded a bit dramatic, but he didn't care. <br/>Just looking at Type made his heart flutter, and a little smile grazed his lips when Type looked like he was cursing at Techno once again. </p><p><br/>His eyes moved down the striped shirt Type was wearing, and then his plump little butt in the seat. Fuck, he would have given anything to have Type stand up right now so he could get a better view..</p><p><br/>After realising the blush creeping up on his cheeks he shook his head and blinked and decided to not let his thoughts go there, or else they would have to go out to the bathrooms and..well, fix his "issue" there.</p><p><br/>Anyway, Tharn's look continued down his boyfriend's body, down his legs covered by an annoyingly tight pair of jeans that left his ankles bare. He tilted his head to get a better angle where the legs of the chair didn't interrupt his view, and he bit his bottom lip at the sight. How could ankles be this delicious? Who was he kidding, EVERYTHING about Type was delicious.</p><p>However, the way Type was dangling his legs fourth and back was kind of cute to him, as well as sensual with the little piece of bare skin. Then Type crossed his ankles and continued to move his legs like that, and at last rested them by his toes on the chair. It was hypnotizing in a way to watch him move like that. It was almost as if he didn't know what to do with his legs in that moment, but Tharn had found out it was a small habit of his boyfriend's, and he liked it a lot. Cute, but was also able to drive him insane. </p><p><br/>"Tharn!"</p><p><br/>Said man jolted in his spot and turned towards P'Jeed who had apparently been shouting his name without a response, and he bowed with an apologetic smile. Luckily she didn't mind and sent him back to the table with the new round of alcohol, and he sat beside his boyfriend yet again, where he belonged.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It was now afternoon and band practice had been cancelled, which meant Tharn didn't have any reason to not go back home to their love nest, so he did, and found himself relaxing much more when home by the familiar smell of their scents mixing into one, just like their hearts. This was a safe place for them both, a place where they could be themselves.<br/>He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend and texted him, but he had soccer practice today which meant he would come home sooner. Until then, Tharn would have the condo for himself. </p><p><br/>Some people might have found it nice to have the whole place to themselves, but not Tharn. It was kind of wierd how they never got tired of each other. Every day it was a big relief to come home and be together and just relax. <br/>Now alone in the condo Tharn decided to take a shower and then sit by his laptop. </p><p><br/>About an hour and a half later Type stepped inside, and by just one look Tharn knew that Type was exhausted. The way his shoulders were hunched and his tired eyes said it all.</p><p><br/>"Rough practice?" He asked, and Type nodded and threw his bag on the floor.</p><p><br/>"I need to shower, I feel sweaty.."</p><p><br/>Something about Type's expression made him frown, and he couldn't stop thinking about it, even after he had gone out to take a shower. Something was bothering Type, but..what?</p><p><br/>When Type came out from his shower Tharn was sitting in the couch watching TV, and upon seeing his lover who was now wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt, he smiled lovingly and felt a flutter in his chest.</p><p><br/>However, he was surprised by Type's sudden act of flopping down on the couch..with his legs resting on Tharn's lap. He usually didn't do this, not this way at least. Looking over the other man, Type's eyes were closed and he was taking a few deep breaths, if the movements of his chest underneath the shirt was anything to go by, and even though, he still seemed a bit tense. He had been tense ever since he had come in the door a little while ago.</p><p><br/>"Are you okay?"</p><p><br/>"Mhmm.." Type hummed and nodded, before he opened his eyes to have them meet another pair that looked quite worried, and then a smile brightened up his face which calmed Tharn a little. </p><p><br/>"I'm okay. It's just..an important game is coming up soon as the other team are such cheaters. They win by hurting the other team's players, so we're worried and trying to prepare as well as possible. This also means our coach is tough on us and is literally sucking the life out of me.."</p><p><br/>"I would happily suck the life out of you-"</p><p><br/>"Tharn!"</p><p><br/>He smiled and couldn't stop a small chuckle from erupting from his chest. This was the Type he knew, and seeing him get his spark back was what he needed. He didn't like seeing his lover all sad and filled with nothing but exhaustion.<br/>"I'm sorry, Type, I should take it a little more serious," he said and scolded himself for making a joke when Type was in a bad mood, but he hadn't been able to help himself. </p><p><br/>"Yes, you should," Type replied grumpily, now with the usual frown stuck on his forehead, and eyes closed again. The frown was kinda cute. Everything about Type was cute.</p><p><br/>Deciding that he had said enough, he looked down Type's firm but still soft poles there were flopped over his lap, and he smiled at the sight. Little black hairs, golden skin, firm muscle. There was no denying that he loved these legs and these legs only.<br/>He came up with an idea, and took advantege of the fact that the other was only wearing his boxers, when he started massaging his probably sore legs. He felt a tiny shiver through Type's body which made his smile wider, before Type relaxed completely underneath his veiny hands.</p><p><br/>"Mhmm....that's nice."</p><p><br/>Type's little humm of pleasure sounded a bit raspy in his ears, and it seemed like his massage was finally making him relax. That made him happy.</p><p><br/>"Good. Just relax," he said and smiled at his lover even though his eyes were closed, and continued to move his hands over the other's legs. Sometimes he lifted one leg to give the muslces underneath there more attention, before he did the same with the other, giving each leg the attention they deserved. </p><p><br/>It felt good to give Type pleasure, and knowing that he was the only one who could give him this made him even happier. <br/>Going lower he reached the ankle and started moving his fingers in soft motions there as well, both the front and the back, and he was reminded of when he had kissed Type's ankle. </p><p><br/>Wow, that was such a long time ago. They had come so far since then. That had been before Pufai, before San, before Lhong, before everything else, and look at them now! He was proud of how far they had come.</p><p><br/>But what filled his mind was the little smile he had seen on Type's face back then when he had kissed his ankle and told him that "this casual lover is yours".</p><p><br/>Now they were much more than just casual lovers.</p><p><br/>"Tharn?"</p><p><br/>He looked up upon hearing his name, and Type was frowning at him. He realised he had stopped massaging and had completely drowned in his own mind, thinking back to that lovely memory of which was one of many memories they had together.</p><p><br/>"Sorry, I just..thought of back when I kissed your ankle," Tharn said with a small chuckle and continued his massage.</p><p><br/>Type's frown disappeard and was replaced with a soft smile, one of those little adorable smiles that Tharn loved.</p><p><br/>"Yeah..I remember that."</p><p><br/>But even though Type, as he just said, remembered this memory, it was still something that had happened a long time ago, and Tharn hadn't refreshed Type's memory, neither his own.</p><p><br/>It was time to do that.</p><p><br/>He gently held Type's ankle and raised it a little higher, and bent down to press his lips against the skin in a soft kiss. It felt almost as if he was confirming something important. What was then had become even stronger now. It meant the same, but even more. With this he was making a promise to stay with Type and that this feeling would never fade away.</p><p><br/>When he looked up at his boyfriend he found another pair of eyes that looked so warm and open that he was close to just swoop up and kiss the man right then and there, but he didn't. Instead he stayed and looked into those hypnotizing eyes with a smile, and then Type smiled back at him. "I belong to you" Tharn said with his eyes, "I'm your's."</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>A week later it was Tharn's turn to come home completely and utterly exhausted. Band practice had been hard, he had several assignments, and he just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. THE STRUGGLE.</p><p><br/>His legs and hands hurt from practicing so intensely, and Type scolded him for overworking himself. That lifted his mood a little. Type was scolding him but he did it so cutely.</p><p><br/>Tharn laid on their shared bed before Type came up to him and asked him to place his legs over his thighs. He blinked in confusion and was not really sure what his lover was getting at, but he did it anyway, not wanting to object. </p><p><br/>As soon as Type's firm hands started moving over his legs he realised what he was doing, and he closed his eyes with a low humm of pleasure. </p><p><br/>Type was massaging his sore legs just like he did for Type whenever he was sore.</p><p><br/>It warmed Tharn's heart and he couldn't stop smiling, already feeling much better.</p><p><br/>Tharn didn't know how long Type had massaged his legs, but it was so relaxing that his whole body had melted into the bed and he was ready to sleep. That was until he felt soft, warm lips against his ankle, and he opened his eyes in surprise and looked down at Type who was kissing his ankle. When Type looked up his eyes were filled with overflowing love, and the same promise that Tharn had given him a long time ago. </p><p><br/>He was sure his heart was melting in his chest. Everything felt too warm, too good, too AMAZING to be true, and yet there he was; the man he loved. Looking at him as if he was his world. </p><p><br/>"Yes..you're mine," Tharn said breathlessly and stroked Type's cheek, and Type leaned into the touch like a purring cat, making his smile wider. </p><p><br/>"I love you, Type."</p><p><br/>When those three deep words spoken from his heart filled the room he saw Type freeze for a moment, before he suddenly came up like he couldn't wait for just one second, and kissed Tharn with all of his might, a kiss that completely sucked all oxygen out his lungs. </p><p><br/>"I love you too," Type mumbled against his lips, and Tharn happily swallowed those words and kissed him some more, sucking on soft, plump lips that always made him wild as if to make sure those words had been swallowed and ingraved into his heart.</p><p>He didn't need sleep, he only needed Type, and he surrendered to that need.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Soccer And Soft Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type has a very important game that is stressing him out a lot. All of his teammates are worried for how it's gonna go because of the kind of team they are playing against. Throughout the game, expected as well as unexpected things happen, and Type finds out how nice it is to be pampered by his boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember the important game Type talked about last chapter? ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tharn, are you coming to see the game tomorrow?" </p><p><br/>Tharn was slapped out his own mind with Techno's words, and a smile spread on his lips at the thought.</p><p><br/>"What does that smile mean?"</p><p><br/>Techno glared at him as if he was trying to break some kind of code, and then even in the middle of the cafeteria during lunch, but Tharn learned far far back that nothing could stop Techno from..being Techno.</p><p><br/>"I hope you're coming. It's a big game as you know, and Type will be running around..in his uniform..sweaty.." With a raised eyebrow at the other man Techno smiled cheekily as always, and Tharn couldn't stop himself from chudkling low in his throat.</p><p> <br/>"You don't need to try and persuade me, Techno, I'm definitietly coming." He couldn't miss this. Seeing Type do what he loved, running around sweaty wearing his uniform, legs bare and messy hair? Of course he was coming!</p><p><br/>But of course he mostly came for support because he knew how much this game meant to Type, not to mention his teammates also.</p><p><br/>"Mhmm! That is what I want to hear!!" </p><p><br/>Techno did some wierd hand movements and wiggled his eyebrows before he continued to eat his lunch, and Tharn shook his head, but he had gotten used to it by now. This was Techno in a nutshell. Not that he complained.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It was now the day after and Type had been feeling restless ALL DAY. Now it was finally time for the game to start and he forced himself to breathe calmly and told himself to relax. He knew how to do this. HE COULD DO THIS!!</p><p><br/>Usually he wasn't this nervous, but for this game he was, as well as his teammates. He had told Tharn about the game two and a half weeks ago, the day where he had been so sore that Tharn had actually started massaging his legs, and had then kissed his ankle and..</p><p><br/>Okay, he was getting off track. Point was that this team never played fair. They won by hurting the other team's players, using manipulative and dirty methods to get what they wanted, and it pissed Type off so much that he wanted to beat them up for doing that. Of course he couldn't do that, but seeing the worried faces of his friends made him want to do it even more. </p><p><br/>The worst player who did it the most was a HUGE guy named Ram. It was kind of appropriate because his name meant "huge thunder", and he was indeed a huge thunder when on a soccer field. He was so big; broad shoulders, tall, prominent eyebrows. Everything screamed BAD BAD BAD BAD. </p><p><br/>Type's team had made a plan, but anything could happen. What if something went wrong?</p><p><br/>"Okay, everyone listen!" Type yelled to his friends so they would turn and listen. "We are doing this and we are doing it good, alright? No one gets hurt and we win! We've studied their patterns, we know how they play. Before we know it the win is ours."<br/>Everyone still looked nervous, but for a moment they all smiled. Suddenly Techno stepped forward almost as if he realised he had to make a little speech, especially if he wanted to seem like the leader he was.</p><p><br/>"Y-yes! Type is right. We gotta FIGHT and have SPIRIT, and take care of each other at the same time. Got it?" Techno said with a lot of enthusiasm, and everyone agreed. </p><p><br/>It was time. </p><p><br/>When they stepped out onto the field screams and cheers filled Type's ears, and he looked up at the many seats taken by what looked like even more people. Some were cheering for the other team, some for them, but everything stopped once he saw Tharn among the crowd. As soon as their eyes met Tharn gave him one of his most beautiful smiles and waved at him happily, and Type couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning upwards at the fluffy feeling he got in his stomach from seeing him. </p><p><br/>He came as he had promised. That made him happier than he probably was ready to admit.</p><p><br/>He waved back at him and then had to focus on the game starting even though he could probably use a long long time just staring at the man who was his boyfriend. Even among all those people he stuck out to Type immediately. No one else mattered.</p><p><br/>But the game! Focus Type! He told himself and took a deep breath before the familiar flute went off and the game started.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Already fortyfive minutes into the game Champ had an annoyed knee, and suddenly Techno was on the ground with a bloody nose. People panicked for a moment and brought Techno to the bench who was whining and in pain, and he got some ice to help it. </p><p><br/>Type glanced up at his boyfriend, and even he looked worried, even if he wasn't actually part of the game, and he sighed. This was a mess already. Each team had one goal meaning they were both fighting hard to get another goal and then stop the other team from having one as well, and keep that going until the game ended. Fuck, he felt like punching something right now.</p><p><br/>His eyes turned to the man who was staring right back at him; Ram. With the bruise on the man's cheekbone he looked even more like some kind of mafia dude from the movies. Fuck this. Fuck him! If Type could just go over there and smack him over the-</p><p><br/>"Type! We're starting again," one of his teammates told him, and he sighed. </p><p><br/>Maybe he didn't get to punch him now, but he would at some point. He promised himself that!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Type was a hothead so it was to be expected, but he found himself making several mistakes because he couldn't focus, and it annoyed him so badly, but he couldn't help it! This team was AWFUL and he hated them with every fiber of his being. And it wasn't just about the game, but also about the fact that the team had hurt his friends. </p><p><br/>Because his hotheaded-ness he got too close to Ram, that asshole, and before he knew it the man grabbed his arm and janked him back while he had the ball, so Ram could get the ball instead, but his pull was really hard, and he literally bent his arm out of position.</p><p><br/>Ram even smirked when he got a red card. He didn't seem to care.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile, Type was sitting the grass while holding his arm. It was like his whole arm was burning, pain flowing through the muscles and bones that had been tortured. The medic came over and helped him and brought him to the side so his arm could get checked.</p><p><br/>"Type..Type, are you okay?" Champ asked, and Type shook his head. </p><p><br/>"Don't talk to me right now.."</p><p><br/>"o-oh okay!" </p><p><br/>Champ put up his hands as in surrender, Type couldn't handle talking right now, he was too busy cursing at himself in his mind for making such a stupid mistake of not keeping his eyes in the back of his neck to have an eye on Ram, or any of their other players for that matter.</p><p><br/>The medic said Type didn't have to continue the game, but Type refused to back down. He wanted to kill those son of a bitches!!</p><p><br/>"Type!"</p><p><br/>The familiar voice made him shudder and frown in confusion, and when he turned, there he was; Tharn. He looked so worried and sat next to him on the bench which made the medic complain, but Tharn convinced their medic that it was okay and Tharn was allowed to stay.</p><p><br/>"Tharn, what the fuck are you doing down here? You can't be here!"</p><p><br/>"Of course I can, you're my boyfriend and you're hurt."</p><p><br/>Tharn's blunt words spread some warmth in his cheeks. It did make him feel giddy that Tharn actually found his way aaaaall the way down here, through all of those people, to get to him because he was hurt.</p><p><br/>"I'm alright. It hurts but I can deal with it for the rest of the game."</p><p><br/>His boyfriend looked at him with dark eyes so filled with concern that he was sure they were melting from the deep feeling. He could see it on Tharn's whole body. His frown, his tense hands and shoulders, the look in his eyes.</p><p><br/>Damn he was lucky to have him as his boyfriend. </p><p><br/>"Are you sure?"</p><p><br/>"Yes, I'm sure! I wanna finish this and I won't get hurt again, okay? I promise," Type said, and it took a couple of seconds of staring into each other's eyes before Tharn finally surrendered.</p><p><br/>"Okay, if you're sure. I trust you."</p><p><br/>Type smiled at his boyfriend who smiled back at him, and when he turned he noticed Champ and Techno staring at them.<br/>"Oh, do we exist now? Or are you still in your own little world?" Techno asked, and Type made a move for his bloody nose wich made him move back. "Ahahaha, please don't! I will stop talking!"</p><p><br/>Even with a bloddy nose Techno wouldn't stop talking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tharn went back to the seats while the game continued, and it was the BEST THING EVER! Right before the last minute Type scored and got them the much needed goal, and so they won over those assholes who even dared to call themselves a successful team. They were cheaters, not a "successful team". </p><p><br/>They all jumped into a group hug and jumped with happiness, and people were screaming from the sidelines from the same reason. It had started out bad, but ended really good! Type was proud, and when he looked up and saw his boyfriend giving them a standing ovation with a big smile on his face, he felt even better, and his heart fluttered in his chest.</p><p><br/>Then it was time to go down to the locker rooms and celebrate which included screaming their lungs out, before they finally showered and changed and were ready to go home.</p><p><br/>When Type stepped outside with his bag in hand his other arm was patched up from his shoulder to his elbow, and he had been told by their medic to not use it too much. Whenever he used it hurt too so he didn't see himself using it a lot, but it was a huge pain. Now he was gonna have difficulties doing so many normal things just because he was so stupid!</p><p><br/>Of course Tharn waited for him at the entrance to take him home like the good boyfriend he was, and as soon as he came over he pressed a soft kiss to Type's cheek, before he took the non-injured hand and lead him to his fancy car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I should have noticed my surroundings! Tharn, he was RIGHT THERE. That was just..URGH I hate myself! I mean, my last goal was really good, but I wouldn't have gotten injured if it hadn't been for..well, me!" Type complained later that evening after they had returned home to their shared condo, and was now eating dinner sitting in the couch, both of them changed into more comfortable clothes. Meanwhile Tharn was listening to his lover with a smile on his lips.</p><p>"Type, don't say that.."</p><p><br/>"Why not? It's true! I-"</p><p><br/>Type stopped in the middle of talking when suddenly a long, slim and veiny finger was resting on his lips, and he was staring right into another pair of eyes that looked so warm and soft he was sure he was choking.</p><p><br/>"What I mean is that you shouldn't hate yourself, Type.." While saying those words Tharn moved closer until they were sitting so close that Type could feel the other's warm breath against his mouth, and Tharn could probably feel his too. He became overwhelmed with everything Tharn. His voice, his stare, his scent. </p><p><br/>Tharn wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him impossibly closer, of course being careful of the wounded arm.<br/>"You're an amazing football player. That's why they wanted you as their team captain to begin with."</p><p><br/>Tharn brushed off a piece of food from Type's mouth, stroking the soft pillows for a moment before he removed his hand again, an action that made everything inside of Type feel like butterflies were flying around, and warmth flowing through his veins.</p><p><br/>"Everyone makes mistakes now and then. It's okay. They love you. You made sure you won, right? It all turned out well in the end. And even though I'm happy you guys won, it still hurt to see you like that..you looked so in pain.." Tharn said and glanzed down at the wounded arm, his fingers caressing it gently to not bring more pain. </p><p><br/>"But I'm okay.."</p><p><br/>The other looked back up at his boyfriend with a smile and nodded. </p><p><br/>"Yes, now you are..my brave kitten."</p><p><br/>Those words made Type glare at him, the usual frown showing which made Tharn's smile even wider. </p><p><br/>"You make me crazy-"</p><p><br/>"And you make me crazy."</p><p><br/>Type wasn't some fool, he knew saying that Tharn meant something completely different than what he had meant, but while he wanted to huff at the man, he ended up melting as always and felt his heart beat harder in his chest.</p><p><br/>He was whipped.</p><p><br/>"So can you please let me take care of my injured boyfriend? I promise I won't tease.." Tharn leaned his forehead against Type's at his words, and Type's eyes turned hooded, unable to resist.</p><p><br/>However! He did manege to whisper "that's a big fat lie" against Tharn's lips, and Tharn chuckled warmly, a rumble that Type could feel with how close they were. </p><p><br/>"True, you know I like teasing you. But I also like pampering you..and making you happy.." </p><p><br/>Tharn pressed the smallest of kisses to Type's lips, and Type felt a tingle throughout his whole body. Fuck, he wanted more. Why did his boyfriend have to be such a tease? And so damn irresistable?</p><p><br/>"It's not so bad is it?" The deep voice whispered seductively, and Type was done for. No, it most definitietly wasn't so bad. He might be injured, but he had the chance to be pampered by his boyfriend and cared for all the time. He could survive that. He also planned on giving Tharn back someday for doing so. </p><p><br/>"No..it's not.." </p><p><br/>Type almost couldn't recognize his own voice, and before he knew it he was leaning forward so he could smash his lips against Tharn's in a kiss, a kiss that took his breath away and quickly turned into something deeper and hotter. They were sucking each other's souls out, tounges battling for dominance, and the only sounds audible in the room was the wet sounds of their lips and tounges, and heavy breaths.</p><p><br/>"Mhmm..Thaarn.."</p><p><br/>It seemed Tharn understood the pleading tone of his lover's voice, because then Tharn pushed Type carefully down onto the couch so he was covering his slimmer body with his own. Type was just about to wrap both of his arms around Tharn's neck which he usually did and loved to do, loved feeling those muscles underneath warm skin under his hands, but because of the pain he jolted and stopped the movement. </p><p><br/>"Careful, don't move it," Tharn smiled down at him. He could feel the smile against his own lips too, and it was addicting. With the smallest of nods he only wrapped the non-injured arm around Tharn's neck.</p><p><br/>"Okay, you can go ahead now."</p><p><br/>"Oh may I? Well, then I can't resist."</p><p><br/>Tharn of course had to tease him AGAIN, but this time the football player didn't mind and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, before they were all kisses, tounges and hot breaths again. Type couldn't resist either.</p><p><br/>Tharn carefully started pulling Type's clothes off, not wanting to hurt him in the process, and then trailed kisses down the golden body underneath him. When he flicked his tounge over each pink nibble Type shivered deliciously beneath him and uttered a groan. Now all the pain was gone and forgotten and replaced with pleasure and need. Only Tharn could do this to him.<br/>"Off.." He complained about Tharn's annoying shirt there was in the way, and he watched with big eyes as the other sat up and pulled it off, showing off his hot body making warmth flow down between his legs.</p><p><br/>Tharn smiled cheekily at him, knowing exactly what he was doing, before he dived down between his legs and pulled down his pants and boxers in one go. </p><p><br/>Suddenly Type was completely naked on their couch, trembling with need. Techno had even laid on this couch....yeah, probably not a good idea to tell him about this the next time he was gonna come over.</p><p><br/>Veiny hands travelled over his thighs and he keened and couldn't stop himself from lifting his hips just a little as he seeked friction for his hard cock laying between his legs. He was sure he was blushing by now, cheeks and chest, because Tharn eyed him down, starting from his face to his chest and down between his legs, and he knew Tharn loved when he blushed. </p><p><br/>"You look so delicious. I just wanna..eat you."</p><p><br/>Tharn's growl surprised Type for a moment, and he opened his mouth to say something before a hot mouth was suddenly on the head of his cock, and he threw his head back with a moan instead.</p><p><br/>It frustrated him because he wanted so damn bad to tug at his lover's soft locks with BOTH hands and not just one of them, and yet he had to rest the injured one while he could do what he desired with the other. Still it wasn't enough. It was never enough.<br/>"Thaaaarn," he pleaded again, begging Tharn to do exactly that, to eat him, take him, devour him and swallow everything he had, and Tharn did.</p><p><br/>"I'll take care of you..always," Tharn promised before he wrapped his mouth and throat around Type's length, making him go crazy and writhe on the couch. He hadn't lied when he said Tharn made him crazy, and right now he was turning him into a mess out of nothing but moans and trembles.</p><p><br/>"Ooh, that's so good...mhmm.."</p><p><br/>His boyfriend was eating his cock like a starving man, and licked at the tip to catch the oozing precum, before he took him down his throat yet again, and every time he swallowed, it squeezed his cock so good he felt like he couldn't breathe.<br/>"Mhmmm.."</p><p><br/>Upon Tharn humming while having Type in his mouth, Type moaned again and tugged harder at the other's hair.<br/>It wouldn't be a surprise if Tharn was suddenly to become bald, but Tharn would happily sacrafice that to have Type tug at his hair like this.</p><p><br/>"F-fuck..Tharn.."</p><p><br/>Type's voice sounded higher than usual, whining from the feeling of his stomach tightening. He was gonna cum. He was gonna cum in Tharn's mouth. Tharn wanted it, he could feel it in the way Tharn's sucks became harder, silently begging him to cum, and that was all he needed before he couldn't hold it back anymore, and came down his boyfriend's throat who swallowed it all eagerly. </p><p><br/>He threw his head back and arched his back as pleasure flooded his veins, causing his vision to blur for a second and then colors showed behind his eyelids. He was shaking with every suck to his cock, twitching because of how Tharn milked him until there was nothing left.</p><p><br/>It was with deep breaths that Type fell back against the couch, melting, and Tharn came up to cover him with his body and press little sweet butterfly kisses over his neck and jaw.</p><p><br/>"Did you like that?" Tharn teased again and smiled again his cheek, "you taste good."</p><p><br/>Okay, now he was for sure blushing and that usually wasn't his style, but he couldn't help it. </p><p><br/>"Of course I did..couldn't you tell?" He asked breathlessly, and he looked up at his lover who looked like the happiest man on earth. His lips were swollen and red from taking his cock in his mouth, and Type bit his bottom lip at the sight. Fuck, he had just cum and yet now he was getting ready all over again? At the same time this wasn't surprising. He could never get enough of his boyfriend.</p><p><br/>"I could. You moaning my name definitietly let me know."</p><p><br/>Type rolled his eyes but still smiled lovingly up at the other and wrapped his non-injured arm around his neck, and with that Tharn came closer to lean on him just like he wanted. However, Tharn still had his pants on, and they were terribly annoying. He wanted to feel his skin! Not fabric.</p><p><br/>"Is it nice getting pampered?"</p><p><br/>He giggled and wrapped his legs around Tharn's hips to grind up against him, feeling a hard length hidden beneath those annoying pants, and it was beautiful how Tharn went from smirking to panting just because of that. The power he had over Tharn this way was addicting.</p><p><br/>"Very nice."</p><p><br/>Now it was Type's turn to smirk. </p><p><br/>"I would like to get pampered some more."</p><p><br/>Tharn's eyes softened and he pressed a gentle kiss to Type's lips, and Type would wish the kiss had been longer. He had just come but now he was ready for more, for Tharn to fuck him.</p><p><br/>"Hmm..more," Type pouted, and Tharn chuckled; "More hm? You're so greedy."</p><p><br/>Okay, Type couldn't get around that fact, he was greedy and especially when it was about his boyfriend, because he wanted all of Tharn always and forever. </p><p><br/>"When it's you I am," he responded. </p><p><br/>The other man stopped for a moment, fingers caressing his hair and stroking it away from his forehead as he was taking in the words.</p><p><br/>"When did you get so sweet?"</p><p><br/>"I thought I was sweet."</p><p><br/>"That's true..you're just as sweet as chocolate, maybe even sweeter," Tharn said and leaned down to kiss Type again. The kiss went from slow and deep to hard and needy, and soon they were tugging at each other's hair again and uttering sweet sounds against each other's lips. </p><p><br/>Tharn pulled off his pants and boxers in one go and found a bottle of lube hidden next to the couch. They had learned to ALWAYS have lube close! Then he grabbed Type's plush thighs with his large, veiny hands and lifted his legs up around his hips even higher so he could sneak his fingers down to his boyfriend's opening, and Type moaned.</p><p><br/>Maybe being injured wasn't so bad after all when you had a Tharn, and the only one to ever have a Tharn was HIM. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Tharn had helped Type with EVERYTHING. Literally EVERYTHING. He would make up exuses to help him with food, feed him even though he could very well eat himself with his non-injured arm, carried his bag and helped him put on his clothes and take it off again, which he definitietly didn't complain about and was his favorite thing to do. </p><p><br/>However, he did know that it annoyed his boyfriend to be like this. Type felt like he couldn't do anything hismelf. He enjoyed the extra pampering, but also seemed bothered by not being able to do what he could before, even if it was just for a little ammount of time, and honestly Tharn enjoyed very much to pamper his boyfriend like this.</p><p><br/>Type was pretty much okay now and could use his arm again so there was no need for Tharn's extra pampering. He did still pamper him through, how could he not when he had such a cute, kitty boyfriend? And speaking of kitty....</p><p><br/>Tharn had found something that he REALLY loved and he immediately thought of Type when he saw it, and he just HAD to buy it. Looking at the box after coming home, the place empty except for him because Type was having football practice right now, he couldn't stop his smirk. </p><p><br/>"I can't wait to give this to you..kitten," he chimed happily to himself. He couldn't wait to see the look on Type's face when he would see this!! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Say "Meoowwww" My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type is now well again and ready to play!! Therefore, Tharn has something very exciting planned for his kitten, and in the beginning he thinks he lost, but then he suddenly comes home to find out that he has won the big prize..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit to the lovely @monsoup on twitter for giving me this idea and letting me use it!!&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Saturday. WONDERFUL SATURDAY. That meant a day off and everyone could gather and relax, and of course P'Jeed's bar had been chosen as the right place to calm themselves after a long week of studying. </p><p><br/>Champ sat next to Techno, then Tum, then Khlui, and at last, Tharn and Type next to each other, all gathered around one of the usual round tables.</p><p><br/>"Klui..don't tell me you actually miss him," Techno said with a suspicious glare in Khlui's direction, and immediately he curled up and shook his head.</p><p><br/>"No! I mean..maybe a little." He then scratched himself cutely at the back of his head, and when Tharn looked in his boyfriend's direction, he couldn't stop a snicker. Type clearly didn't like it and gave him an elbow in his side.</p><p><br/>It was worth it.</p><p><br/>"A little, okay okay.." </p><p><br/>Techno didn't seem to agree and liked teasing Khlui about his obvious love for Seo who wasn't here with them right now. It was funny how he always was the captain of whatever couple. First Tharn and Type, and now Seo and Khlui. </p><p><br/>"Anyone wanna go to my place? We could hang out for a few more hours if you want?" Tum asked, and immediately Champ went "Do you have food?"</p><p><br/>Everyone chuckled at Champ and yet the poor man didn't seem to know why.</p><p> <br/>"Yes, I have plenty of food."</p><p><br/>"Let's go then!!"</p><p><br/>"Actuallyyyy.." Tharn started with a short glance to his wifey, "Type and I have some errands, so we can't come with you, sorry. Maybe next time."</p><p><br/>When he looked at Type the other man frowned in confusion and muttered a "errands? What?" And Tharn didn't blame him for being confused, but he couldn't tell him what was going on, it was a surprise!</p><p><br/>"Errands? What kind of errands?"</p><p><br/>Nosy Techno who always had to ask about everything, and for once, Tharn REALLY didn't want Techno to ask. </p><p><br/>"Just some stuff we need to do before we go home. But we will see you all soon, okay? Bye!" </p><p><br/>And then Tharn grabbed his wifey's arm and sprinted out of the bar as quick as he could, leaving the others in confusion.<br/>Their friends weren't the only ones confused, Type was as well and was looking at him with a suspicious glare and a frown all combined into one.</p><p><br/>"Tharn, what was that? What was the need to rush out of there?"</p><p><br/>Tharn grabbed Type's hand and smirked; "You'll see."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once returning home Tharn took off his shoes and sprinted over to his bag where he had been hiding the gift inside.</p><p><br/>"Tharn?"</p><p><br/>Said man ignored to pick out the gift box which he soon showed his boyfriend, and Type's eyebrows raised in surprise at seeing the new object in his hands. </p><p><br/>"What is that?" He asked, and Tharn smiled; "It's a gift..for you."</p><p><br/>Now Type looked even more surpised, and the facial expression was so cute that Tharn just had to save it in the back of his mind to remember for another day. </p><p><br/>The gift was in a square box with a blue ribbon around it and a little cute bow on the top. Even though this wasn't really a big thing like an anniversary or birthday gift, Tharn had still made it look really pretty and neat. </p><p><br/>"Why? It's not my birthday, and it's not our anniversary..so why today?"</p><p><br/>Tharn shrugged with a smile on his lips, too excited about giving this to Type that he couldn't stop it. </p><p><br/>"Because I wanted to. I saw it and I immediately thought of you. Now, open it!" He happily chimed and thrusted the box into the hands of his boyfriend who looked at the box almost suspiciously, as if something wierd was about to pop out of it. </p><p><br/>Oh, Type really had no idea and it was making his stomach tingle.</p><p><br/>After a visible deep breath the other man finally tired up the box so the ribbon fell to the ground, and then opened the lid and removed the protection there was inside. As soon as he saw what was in there his chocolate eyes went big, almost popping out of his head, and Tharn found himself very amused at his reaction.</p><p><br/>"THARN! W-what..why? What is this? Why did you think this was a good idea? I can't believe you thought of me when seeing it!!"<br/>Aww, he was huffing and all again. Cute. </p><p><br/>"Of course I did! Come on Type..please? It's so cute, just like you," he said and started nuzzling his wifey, pulling at his arm stubbornly while whining. He knew that whenever he whined and pouted Type usually gave in. On the other hand, he also always gave into Type. They were whipped for each other and he didn't mind.</p><p><br/>"I'm not gonna wear this, Tharn!" </p><p><br/>Type pulled up the black choker first that had a little bell on it in the middle, before he pulled up the best thing about this gift, which was the kitty shorts.</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>They were the softest plushy fabric, and they were quite short, stopping at the top of the thigh in a light grey color. When Type turned them around his face turned even more pale, because at the back there was spelled MEOW and a little heart nose with whiskers on each side of it, and the heart nose was placed where the..you know..was. </p><p><br/>There was even little cat ears on the side! </p><p><br/>Tharn found them so cute and sexy at the same time, and he couldn't imagening Type walking around wearing them. It made him hard just thinking about it. </p><p><br/>"I'm DEFINITIETLY not gonna wear this, Tharn!!" Type said even louder this time after he had seen the back of the shorts, and that resulted in a more pouty hubby.</p><p><br/>"Tyyyyppeee pleeeeaaasseeee? I wanna see it on you, you're gonna look so cute and sexy." </p><p><br/>"Cute and sexy my ass!! I'm not gonna wear this, no way."</p><p><br/>Apparently Type didn't seem to move an inch about this. That made Tharn sad, even if it was a bit to tease Type. On the other hand, what had he expected? And maybe this was really too much. But Type with the choker and shirts combined with the cat ears he had given him not too long ago? That would be gold to see. </p><p><br/>Sadly that would have to be only in his dreams.</p><p><br/>He pouted but got off his boyfriend with a sigh; "Okaaaay..I won't force you. But please keep it?"</p><p><br/>Type looked between him and the gift before he nodded.</p><p><br/>"Of course I will keep it, it's from you, Tharn. But I will NOT wear it!!"</p><p><br/>Somehow that helped his poor heart a little. Because it was a gift from him Type chose to keep it, and he smiled and wrapped his arms around him from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek. </p><p><br/>"It's okay. Thank you, wifey."</p><p>----</p><p>A couple of days had passed and Tharn was stepping into the condo he shared with his boyfriend after band practice. It was late and sun had already started to go down with how late it was. He always felt energized when playing drums, but after he could definitietly feel some exhaustion run through his body. It was time to recharge with his boyfriend!!</p><p><br/>He put his shoes aside and then put his bag down at the desk before he turned, about to go to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink, but then he stopped. </p><p><br/>Why? Well, because his boyfriend was in the room, and not in the way he used to. That sounded wierd, but it was true! Just one look at Type and his whole being tingled, adrenalin settling in once again, and now he didn't feel exhausted no more.</p><p><br/>"M-meooww!"</p><p><br/>Did he ever think his very own kitty was gonna be waiting for him at home? No fucking way.</p><p><br/>Type had protested to the gift he had given him and said he wouldn't wear it but keep it. However, he hadn't expected to come home to Type wearing the cat ears, the choker, his usual grey shirt and the cat shorts. </p><p><br/>And he looked fucking cute and sexy as hell.</p><p><br/>"T-Type...." What the fuck was he supposed to say in this kind of situation? This did all sorts of fuzzy things to his heart and..down between his legs..</p><p><br/>Type on the other hand was blushing and looked down a little before he smiled; "I couldn't let it go to waste," he said. </p><p><br/>"But..But I thought you didn't like it.."</p><p><br/>"Mmmmmaybe not to begin with at first, but I know how much you wanted to see this soo..I decided it was time for me to tease YOU since you had the guts to give it to me!" </p><p><br/>Being with Type made sure Tharn got surprises every day, and he definitietly did not mind.</p><p><br/>Tharn didn't realise he was just staring at the wonder before him as if Type had grown another head, and in response Type shrugged and turned around and bent over the bed, beginning to pull the covers back. </p><p><br/>"Okay, well if you don't want it.." He teased.</p><p><br/>In the process that peachy little butt was pushed out and Tharn's attention was immediately drawn to it. It was so perfectly round and plush-looking, and especially in those shorts. And fuck, those shorts were so short, moving up Type's delicious thighs and then the heart nose was right where..</p><p><br/>He couldn't take it anymore and before he knew it he was embracing his boyfriend from behind and smirking into his nape.</p><p><br/>"Is this gonna be a thing? You waiting for me to come home to give me..gifts?" He asked and couldn't stop himself from pinching the cat ears on the side of the shorts. How could someone be so cute and sexy at the same time? It should be impossible and yet his wifey did it all the time.</p><p><br/>"Well, technically last time YOU gave ME a gift, and I thought it was only appropriate to use that gift," Type responded and teasingly wiggled his ass against Tharn's crotch which made Tharn hiss. He was already getting hard.</p><p><br/>"How are you hard already? You like seeing me like this that much?"</p><p><br/>"Yes," Tharn said immediately and peppered kisses over his lover's shoulder, "yes, yes, yes.. How can you look this cute and sexy? My own little kitten.."</p><p><br/>"As a matter of fact I'm not little, I'm actually taller than you, Tharn."</p><p><br/>He couldn't stop a chuckle at his competitive boyfriend, but he couldn't lie; the man was three centimeters taller than him. Not that he mind it, actually he liked it quite a lot. </p><p><br/>"You little tease!!" Tharn giggled and suddenly turned Type around in his arms and let them fall onto the bed with a heavy bump, the weight of the two of them landing heavily on the luckily soft bed, and Tharn pressed his body onto Type's underneath him. No escaping now.</p><p><br/>"I've caught my favorite cat!"</p><p><br/>Type smiled and uttered a "meow!" and Tharn melted. Maybe it was wierd that he liked this this much but he couldn't help it!</p><p><br/>"And what are you gonna do with your favorite cat?" Type raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Tharn's neck, and raised his smooth legs just a little so Tharn fit perfectly between them, and that was when he felt a bulge in Type's shorts. </p><p><br/>The thought of this turning Type on as well got him going like no tomorrow and his blood rushed right down between his legs.</p><p> <br/>"I'm gonna make it meow and purr as much as I can," he said and leaned down to eargerly press his lips against Type's, and he growled when Type tugged at his locks. He always liked when Type was a little more rough on him. </p><p><br/>Tounges played and battled for dominance and for once Tharn found himself melting and surrendering to his boyfriend who seemed eager to be in charge tonight. Tharn couldn't blame him, he had put on all of this for Tharn to please him and tease him. This man was gonna be the death of him. </p><p><br/>The sounds of the little bell on the choker became louder as they took off their clothes piece by piece, a sound there was such a contrast to their heavy breaths and soft moans, and when Tharn was undressing his lover, he only pulled off his grey shirt. He didn't want him to get rid of the shorts just yet. </p><p><br/>Tharn devoured Type like a starving man; licking and kissing at his neck and biting around the choker which caused Type to arch and moan - fuck he loved that, knowing very well that the other's neck was a very sensitive spot to him - and moved down and down over his body. He tweaked the little pink buds on Type's chest and went up to swallow the moans with his mouth, before placing kissing down his stomach. </p><p><br/>When he reached his crotch he placed himself there between two beautiful long legs and admired the view. The shorts were so short and creeping up forther and further the more Type lifted his legs, exposing a little of his cheeks, and they almost couldn't contain his obviously hard cock. It looked like they were about to burst any moment.</p><p><br/>"So so sexy.." Tharn muttered under his breath and closed his eyes as he mouthed on the soft fabric right where Type's bulge was.</p><p><br/>"Hnn.." His boyfriend whined in response, probably wanting the skin to skin contact, and wiggled his hips, wanting more. It was music to his ears and he couldn't stop himself from letting his fingers wander just a little underneath the fabric from below to touch at more of his favorite cat.</p><p><br/>"Thaarn.." </p><p><br/>Hearing the moan of his name caused him to shiver, and when he looked up Type was looking down at him with chocolate eyes filled with need. Type tugged at his hair and he knew what that meant, and he immediately jumped up to desperatly kiss him as if stealing all of his oxygen from his very lungs.</p><p><br/>"Tharn..Tharn..I want-" Type said as if chanting his name, and he finally let his now swollen lips go so he could speak. </p><p><br/>"What does my kitty want?" </p><p><br/>He would give him everything. EVERYTHING.</p><p><br/>Type looked up at him, all swollen, red lips and blown pupils, and Tharn wanted to eat him up.</p><p><br/>"I want to fuck your mouth.."</p><p><br/>Oh. </p><p><br/>"While you're tied up."</p><p><br/><em>OH.</em> </p><p><br/>Tharn blinked in response, not sure what to say. All he knew was that just the image in his mind was making him move his hips in little round motions, and Type caught onto it and smiled proudly, no longer looking so nervous from his request.</p><p><br/>"You like that?" Type asked a bit teasingly, and he was left to nod, no words needed. The look in his eyes probably said it all; YES YES YES.</p><p><br/>They had played around a little before. Type had tried to be tied up as well as Tharn and they both liked it. The thought of Tharn being tied up while Type took what he wanted made Tharn shiver. </p><p><br/>"Is it okay? I don't want to hurt you. What is your..safe word?" </p><p><br/>Tharn leaned into the soft strokes in his hair and smiled.</p><p> <br/>"Of course it is okay. You won't ever hurt me," he said, before he bit his bottom lip in thought. For a moment Type's eyes glanced down at the motion and he smiled at seeing how just a little thing turned Type on as well.</p><p><br/>"My safe word is..oranges!"</p><p><br/>Type raised an eyebrow.</p><p><br/>"Oranges? Okay then, if you say so," and Tharn chuckled, remembering back to the many tasteful condoms, oranges being one of the flavors to choose from.</p><p><br/>They had enjoyed those quite a lot. Maybe they should buy some again..</p><p><br/>"And you will knock on the headboard if you want to stop, okay?"</p><p><br/>Type's worry was absolutely adorable, especially since he had been the one to make the request, the fact that he was so needy but also wanted to make sure he was okay. So he smiled at him and nodded; "I promise. I trust you, Type. Nooww..where were we?" Tharn started nuzzling at Type's jaw, and he could feel his lover's smile in response.</p><p><br/>"Wait a sec," Type said, and Tharn couldn't stop his whine like some sad puppy when his boyfriend disappeard from his embrace, but when Type came back with the ribbons which had been wrapped around the box containing Tharn's gift to him, resting softly in his hand, Tharn smiled once again with a shudder running through him. </p><p><br/>"I wanna tie you up with these.."</p><p><br/>"Do it."</p><p><br/>Tharn didn't even need to think about it, he just wanted Type to do what he wanted with him right now, so he could relish in pleasuring his lover while doing so. </p><p><br/>He was sure he could spot a little blush on his wifey's usualy golden cheeks when they got in position, Type sitting on his lap to reach back and tie his wrists together behind his back. He wiggled against the knot and bit his lip at the soft ribbon cutting into his skin. </p><p><br/>Now he was truly under Type's control. </p><p><br/>"Is that okay?" Type asked, and he nodded; "More than okay." Fuck, was that even his voice? It sounded so raspy already and he didn't even have Type's cock in his throat yet. </p><p><br/>Speaking of which, he wanted that. Right. Now. </p><p><br/>"Hmm..I could get used to this."</p><p><br/>Type snickered and leaned down to kiss him, and they were bruising each others lips, but Tharn didn't care. Actually, that was exactly what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Breaking apart from the kiss, Type opened his eyes and gazed down upon his lover now tied up, and he was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful than this. Tharn, all skin and muscle and need, staring up at him with those big eyes, naked underneath him. It was hypnotizing and he was sure he could just stare at him for hours and hours.</p><p> <br/>He took advantege of the moment and nibbled at Tharn's ear, taking pleasure in the little growls and moans uttered from the other, and continued down the sensual collumn of his strong neck. Not able to hold himself back he sat down completely on Tharn's cotch and started grinding against it with his own, however his own length was captured in these horribly tight shorts, but it still felt SO good, and now he was joining in on the moaning, taking a moment to just relish in the feeling of his boyfriend against him.</p><p><br/>"Hnn..Type..come on.."</p><p><br/>Hearing Tharn's begging was always something different for him. Usually he was the one begging for something, but now it was different. He enjoyed both, being on top and being on the bottom. He loved riding Tharn as well as Tharn pounding into him or taking him slowly and deeply. As long as it was Tharn then he was happy and satisfied. </p><p><br/>"Want it?" He asked with a teasing smile that became bigger at seeing Tharn's little nod and a pleading look in his eyes, and he quickly took off the shorts to leave himself naked as well.</p><p><br/>Side note, the shorts were actually pretty comfortable. Tight and short, but comfortable with how soft the fabric was. He could see himself wearing them again. Not that he was gonna tell Tharn that..</p><p><br/>Tharn eyed his now bouncing length between his legs, and then he opened his mouth and stuck out his tounge, asking to have what he desired so badly, and it almost made him come right then and there. Fuck. </p><p><br/>With a deep breath he moved forward and got himself comfortable before he tugged at Tharn's hair to lean his head back, and then sunk into the heat little by little. As soon as he felt that hot mouth around him he leaned his head back with a moan. </p><p><br/>"Ah...yes, Thaarn.." </p><p><br/>Said man hummed around him and he shivered as the vibration ran through his whole body there was buzzing from pleasure already. </p><p><br/>But he had to bring himself back because he didn't want to hurt Tharn by going too fast or hard, and he opened his eyes again to look down, and saw his boyfriend with his mouth filled of him, glittery eyes and blown pupils, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. How the fuck was he supposed to do this without going crazy? </p><p><br/>"I-I'm gonna m-move.." He announced so Tharn wouldn't be surprised, and the other gave a tiny nod. The look in his eyes beg him to continue, to give him everything he had, and there was just SO much love in them that Type felt himself melting on the spot.</p><p><br/>Giving Tharn what he wanted he started to move himself slowly in and out of Tharn's mouth. In response Tharn groaned and opened his throat for him so he could use him, both of them trusting each other so deeply. It was this trust and love between them, no matter how dirty it was, that made it feel so good and so right, and Type finally started to move faster and deeper into Tharn's mouth.</p><p><br/>"Fuuuuck, Tharn..nhnn...it's s-so good.." </p><p><br/>Not able to stop his moans he threw his head back in pleasure and closed his eyes, swallowing up every lick, every kiss, every suck from Tharn's mouth. It almost felt as if Tharn was trying to keep him in his mouth whenever he pulled out, and that just made him thrust back in to take more of that addictive warmth. That was the best way to describe Tharn; addictive. Ever since the first touch he had been addicted, and he didn't want to go on rehab. </p><p><br/>"Nhnn! I can-.."</p><p><br/>He was so close, SO damn close, and he felt everything starting to tense before he noticed Tharn wiggling and uttering a "hmm hmm!" kind of sound, and he immediately pulled out, afraid he had hurt him.</p><p><br/>"Are you okay?"</p><p><br/>Tharn smiled at him dopily with teary eyes.</p><p><br/>"Of course I am.." Hearing Tharn's voice even more raspy like this made his cock twitch. "Don't come yet. I want you to come with me in you."</p><p><br/>Those words were like a siren call to the kitten's ears, and even though he really needed to come, he would much rather come with Tharn fucking into him. </p><p><br/>"Yes yes yes," Type chanted and placed a kiss on Tharn's swollen and red lips, and tied him up so he could move freely. </p><p><br/>Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his body and rolled them over until he was underneath his boyfriend, and as much as he liked both being on top and on the bottom, this was right here was what he enjoyed the most; Tharn above him, kissing him like a starving man, tasting himself on his lips and big hands touching every part of his body. </p><p><br/>He didn't even notice that Tharn was reaching underneath the pillows to get the lube, too absorbed in nibbling at his lips and running his hands through his hair, but when he felt a sudden finger against his entrance, he shivered and pulled away.<br/>Nothing needed to be said. Tharn's surprised expression was enough to know that he could feel it.</p><p><br/>"Did you..prepare yourself while I wasn't home?"</p><p><br/>Type would never admit it but in that moment he blushed and looked away because he couldn't have eye contact with the other man now. Flashbacks of him laying on the bed, legs pulled up and fingers inside of himself, trying to touch his sweet spot came into his mind, and he was sure he was tomato red by now. </p><p><br/>"Fuck, Type..I love you so much!" His boyfriend uttered and clashed their lips together. Yes, Tharn had definitietly been able to read him, like he always could. Sometimes it was almost scary how well Tharn understood him and could read him.</p><p><br/>Pulling apart from the kiss, both of them breathless, Type looked up into fiery eyes that burned him on the spot, and his heart was still weak after hearing those words that always made his heart flutter.</p><p><br/>"Next time..let me see it. Please? I wanna see you fuck yourself like that," Tharn pleaded, and of course Type couldn't refue his pleads, he never could. He wrapped his arms around him and ran his hands over firm shoulders and squeezed at the skin. He noticed the hitch in Tharn's breath and smiled.</p><p><br/>"If you deserve it, yes."</p><p><br/>A small chuckle left the man above him, and suddenly he came closer and closer until he could feel his breath against his ear.</p><p><br/>"Well, get ready to show me then because I'm gonna make you scream," Tharn whispered in such a deliciously raspy voice that Type trembled in need, and everything buzzed. It was a promise that he knew Tharn would keep, because he always kept his promises, ESPECIALLY promises made in bed. </p><p><br/>It was good the walls were thick.</p><p><br/>"Give it to me," Type begged, his whiny voice almost unknown to him, and moans accompanied his words as soon as two fingers thrusted deep into him. </p><p><br/>"Hmm, so tight still, kitten."</p><p><br/>Somehow he always maneged to remain tight even when fingered for a long long time, and he knew his boyfriend liked this. <br/>Tharn grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his hips before he covered his own length with lube, and then suddenly he was split in half, Tharn pushing into him with one long thrust making him arch and whimper.</p><p><br/>His insides fluttered around Tharn's cock inside of him, trying to get used to the feeling, and he melted into the bed with a sigh. Tharn was above him and nuzzled his face in his neck while he tried to remember how to breathe as well. </p><p><br/>They were connected in their favorite way, body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul.</p><p><br/>"You feel so good, Type.." Tharn growled and kissed up his jaw until their lips met, and Type whined in response; "More..please.." He needed more RIGHT NOW, more of the man he loved, and Tharn didn't hesitate to start thrusting with a such force Type even moved up the bed.</p><p><br/>"Ah! Ah! Tharn.."</p><p><br/>Type grabbed onto Tharn's shoulders and took in the sight above him, which was his boyfriend's messy hair, flushed cheeks, raspy moans and burning eyes. There was no better view than this. Seeing Tharn like this because of him filled him up with what felt like butterflies and a fire developing in his veins at the same time. </p><p><br/>They met in a kiss before Tharn raised his legs a little more and started harder and deeper thrusts, and Type was sure he was seeing stars already. Tharn just felt so good, so big and warm and staining him from the inside with their love.</p><p><br/>He leaned his head back in a moan, eyes closed to fully indulge into the feeling of his lover all over him, but then a sudden new feeling coaxed his eyes to open, and he spread his lips in a whimper.</p><p><br/>Tharn had put his finger in between the choker and his nape which meant the soft fabric became tighter, choking him a little. His neck was sensitive and that wasn't a lie. He LOVED it when Tharn caressed his neck, nibbling, kissing and licking at it, but he had never seen it coming that he actually liked being..choked. </p><p><br/>"You like that, kitten?"</p><p><br/>Chocolate eyes stared right into another pair of chocolate eyes, Tharn's alpha jumping out above him with that sinful smile as he took in the sight of a flushed Type whoose cock was twitching and leaking upon feeling the tightened fabric around his neck. </p><p><br/>It was like all his senses hightened and his pulse got faster, feeling a bit dizzy in the most wonderful way. A new sensation that surprised him a lot, but made him want more.</p><p><br/>Tharn let go and let Type take in a few deep breaths to get back his focus. That was..fucking hot. The way he was at mercy for Tharn, laying there underneath him, unable to do anything else but to take what he was given? And then the feeling of going into a complete daze? He loved it.</p><p><br/>"Yes...." He said and begged Tharn through his eyes to give him more.</p><p><br/>Tharn started grinding into him and they both moaned in unison as Type was split open by his lover's cock, and after lifting his right leg higher, he thrusted into him again, and hit his sweet spot dead on. </p><p><br/>The kitten was done for. Begging, whining from the pleasure there was running through his slimmer body, as he took everything he could from his boyfriend. The bed was moving fourth and back and causing loud noise, not to mention the moans that Type could not hold back. Everything he felt was Tharn, everything he saw was Tharn, everything was THARN. </p><p><br/>"Ah! Oohh..Tharn, Tharn, Tharn, Tharn.." </p><p><br/>Type was nothing but a wreck and he loved being destroyed by his lover who moaned as well and thrusted into him like he was born to do it. It did feel like that sometimes, that they were born to be together, fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces.</p><p><br/>Then a large, veiny hand sneaked up his upper body and took a grip around his neck underneath the choker, and he stretched it, asking for the touch, before the grip became tighter, and his air got cut off. His eyes turned big at the feeling and he fell into a daze, staring at his boyfriend who was moaning above him. Tharn was thrusting right into his prostate every time, and with the tightened grip around his throat, everything felt hightened. Every stroke against his walls torturing him and begging him to surrender and cum.</p><p><br/>His whole body tensed and he opened his mouth in an 'o' motion, and then Tharn removed his hand, air coming back to him, and he came all over himself in a scream. Shaking underneath his lover he was a crying mess, and he came and came and came on their stomachs. Tharn surrendered to the pleasure right after and came as well. He buried his face in Type's neck and painted Type's insides white, just like Type wanted and loved, and when he finally came down from his high he could feel the warm wetness inside of him. </p><p><br/>Tharn had kept his promise and had made him scream.</p><p><br/>They were both out of breath and tried to come back to planet earth. Their hands were stroking here and there, touching skin and hair, finding calm in each other before Type opened his eyes slightly to look right into Tharn's soft locks, Tharn's face still hidden in the crook of his neck, and he couldn't stop his smile. He felt completely blissed out right now. This was what he wanted to do every day all day, just making love with Tharn over and over again with no stop, no need to breathe, confirming their feelings for each other all the time. Wow, that would be the dream life. </p><p><br/>"What are you thinking about, wifey?"</p><p><br/>The sound of Tharn's ruined voice after their intense lovemaking threw Type out of his haze, and he looked down at the man who was now looking right back at him with gentle eyes.</p><p> <br/>"That I would love to do this with you all the time. All day, every day."</p><p><br/>Tharn chuckled and stroked his side. </p><p><br/>"I would too, but I don't think I have the stamina."</p><p><br/>"Says the man who keeps fucking me till dawn," Type said with a raised eyebrow, and hearing his boyfriend chuckle once again was what heaven sounded like.</p><p><br/>"I can't help it. You're irresistible. Especially in this.." And then Tharn touched the bell on the choker, and the sound filled the room. "You're so cute and sexy like this. Please keep it. I wanna see you like this again."</p><p><br/>"Hmm," Type now raised both eyebrows, "I'm sure you do." Okay, he maybe couldn't stop his teasing but Tharn didn't seem to mind if he had to judge from the lovestruck look in his shiny orbs. "I will keep it, don't worry. I like it."</p><p><br/>Tharn smiled happily; "I'm glad."</p><p><br/>Usually it was Tharn who surrounded Type with his strong arms and pulled him into an embrace, but this time Tharn was laying on top of Type and snuggling up to his warmth while Type was stroking his bicep, and the other hand was buried in his hair.</p><p> <br/>Type wasn't sure for how long they laid there, but he felt himself ever so slowly turn drowsey, sleep coming over him after everything they had done, but suddenly..</p><p><br/>"I have this forever."</p><p><br/>He opened his eyes a little and looked down once again at a Tharn who had turned his face upwards so he could look at him, and there was still a happy smile visible on his lips. </p><p><br/>Hearing those words and seeing his boyfriend so happy made his heart beat even harder in his chest, and he was sure Tharn could feel it.</p><p><br/>"WE have this forever," Type said.</p><p><br/>The corners of Tharn's lips turned upwards in an even brighter smile, and Type was beaming at him in the same way and stroked some hair away from his hubby's forehead. Tharn then slowly began to lean up until he could get rid of the distance between them, and pressed his lips against Type's in a soft kiss that turned Type into mush. Type closed his eyes and moved his lips with Tharn's, licking and nibbling, and he poured all the love he had for his hubby into the kiss. Meanwhile, Tharn did the same and kissed Type with nothing but love for the man who he was gonna spend forever with.</p><p><br/>They were forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Call Me In The Shower, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn is gone to see family which leaves his boyfriend quite lonely, even though Type dosen't want to admit that. While his other counterpart is not at home, he gets into some fun activities and decides to tease his lover a little, which results in something he hadn't expected, because Tharn, his alpha-like boyfriend, is not gonna allow him goofing around too much..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is the filthiest, most sinful thing I have ever written..EVER. I hope you're happy. <br/>Also, this is inspired by MewGulf facetiming each other, a moment that we saw not too long ago, I couldn't help myself so here it is!!<br/>I also apologize for any mistakes. I wrote the most of this while having a cold and I still do, so sorry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tharn was currently far far away. Type wasn't used to this. His boyfriend had gone abroad during their vacation to visit family and so that meant Type was all alone in the usually shared condo where he would normally relax and sleep and eat and..well, everything with Tharn.</p><p><br/>It was wierd to say the least to not have him here. The room that was so filled with happy memories turned into something darker and more dull. Tharn wasn't here which meant he couldn't cast his cheerful energy on it right now. He had a feeling even their condo missed the big bear there was Tharn.</p><p><br/>He remembered back to not so long ago where they had promised each other forever. Sadly that forever also meant that they sometimes would have to spend time apart, and he had been so stupid in the beginning, thinking that spending some time apart and having the condo to himself would make him happy.</p><p><br/>Yeah, that wasn't what was happening right now AT ALL. Instead of enjoying his time alone he was sitting in the couch, and he was SO BORED. The TV couldn't entertain him. Playing games couldn't entertain him. Going out and drink with his friends couldn't entertain him.</p><p><br/>And Tharn had only been gone for a day. ONE DAMN DAY. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was he so dependant on his boyfriend that he had to be around him ALL THE TIME??</p><p><br/>The answer to that question was a bit fat YES, because Type was suffering, sitting with his sad pout in the couch and wondered if Tharn even felt remotely the same. </p><p><br/>Was his boyfriend having a good time? Was he completely forgetting about him? Or was he constantly in his mind just like Tharn was in Type's mind?</p><p><br/>Of course they texted now and then but it still wasn't the same. It wasn't one of those texts where they made a deal to meet after shcool and eat out, because that meant they could see each other, and at the moment that wasn't a possibility. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the evening when Type went to bed he tried to desperatly make himself comfortable, but it was impossible. The bed was just so cold and lonely. Tharn wasn't there to hug him from behind and surround him with his warmth and love.</p><p><br/>When did he get this needy?</p><p><br/>With a sigh he closed his eyes and had decided that he was gonna fall alseep, but as soon as his 'Tharn is rining' ringtone filled the room, they flew open again. He leaned forward and grabbed his phone, and smiled once he saw the name on the display; Asshole Tharn.</p><p><br/>Okay, no one ask him about the name, please.</p><p><br/>"Hello," he said with the same happy smile on his lips that had appeard as soon as he had seen the familiar name on the display, and he could hear Tharn's smile in his voice as well when he said "Hi, kitten."</p><p><br/>Type huffed with a snicker.</p><p><br/>"Kitten? You really like calling me that, don't you?"</p><p><br/>"You do too, don't lie," Tharn said, and now he was sure it was a proud smirk he could hear in his voice, and he shook his head at him without him being able to see.</p><p><br/>"Don't shake your head at me."</p><p><br/>Type's chocolate eyes widened a little from shock and frowned. Tharn wasn't even here so..what he fuck?</p><p><br/>"How did you-"</p><p><br/>"I know you, remember?" The other man sounded even prouder at himself now, and he shook his head once again. Sometimes it did really feel like they did some kind of telepathy or something. Either way, it was scary how well they knew each other.</p><p> <br/>"Is it now that I say you're creepy?"</p><p><br/>Type raised an eyebrow and licked his bottom lip with a smirk, unable to stop teasing his lover who chuckled on the other end. <br/>"I'm not creepy, I just love my kitten so much that I have to know everything about him."</p><p><br/>From one moment to another things went from being fun and teasing to loving and soft, and he felt himself melt into the sadly empty bed, but he wasn't so sad anymore. He could listen to Tharn's calming voice, and that was enough. For now.</p><p><br/>He started playing witht the covers and blushed like a little teenage girl. In a way he was glad Tharn couldn't see him right now.<br/>"I..love you too.." Maybe he wasn't a person who spoke his feelings out loud often, but that didn't make them any less true; Tharn was his IT. He couldn't imagine himself being with anyone else but the man who had broken down his walls and made him feel safe and loved.</p><p><br/>"Tyype," Tharn whined, "now I wanna be there with you....I miss you so much. Are you in bed?"</p><p><br/>Type smiled into the phone; "Yes, I was about to go to sleep."</p><p><br/>There was silence on the other end for a short while, but only until..</p><p><br/>"Can you sleep?"</p><p><br/>Again, it was as if his boyfriend could read his mind before he had said anything, and he wasn't even there to see his facial expression. Could he hear it on his voice? Or did he know already and that was why he had called?</p><p><br/>"No," Type answered honestly. Fuck, how was he supposed to sleep? The bed felt so cold without Tharn here. Hearing Tharn's voice definitietly helped but he still wasn't there to wrap his arms around him and keep him safe.</p><p><br/>"Want me to sing you to sleep?" </p><p><br/>Type huffed at first, not sure what to say. He didn't want to seem like a child, and he wasn't, even if he could be a bit childish sometimes. However, that might actually help him sleep since Tharn's voice had a direct connection to his heart and mind, and it wasn't the first time he had sung him to sleep. It always worked. Maybe, just maybe, he could trick his mind into believing Tharn was there, and wasn't just singing through the phone.</p><p><br/>"Y-yes.." And now he was blushing. Shit. Tharn probably knew.</p><p><br/>He heard a tiny chuckle and then a deep breath, before that deep voice sang to him like melted chocolate, soft and warm. He made himself comfortable under the covers and held the phone against his ear while closing his eyes. That was when he realised what song it was, it was แก้มน้องนางนั้นแดงกว่าใคร - เขียนไข เเละ วานิช, the lyrics so sweet that he couldn't stop his smile. Tharn had sung it to him before, and they had also heard it in the car several times while they had gotten home from school and practice. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>'Never thought that we would fell in love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Never wished for u to be the one by my side</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Never dreamed that we'll together</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It may not be a good start but here's happy ending'</em>
</p><p>As much as he wanted to stay awake and listen to the whole song Tharn's voice made him sleepy quite fast, and he fell and fell and fell, until all there was was his Tharn smiling at him and singing for him over and over again.</p><p>----</p><p>It was now a week later and Tharn wasn't home yet, which meant that Type was still lonely, and the apartment was still just as empty as it had been that first day after Tharn had left. They kept in touch of course and Tharn had called him so many times to talk and sing for him in the evening so he could fall asleep to his heavenly voice. However, it was getting harder and harder. </p><p><br/>Type felt so damn pathetic as he sat in the couch and scrolled through pictures of his phone they had taken together. He had always objected to have these pictures taken, but in the end, his heart jumped whenever he saw them, and he couldn't keep away his smile. He missed his boyfriend so much and he felt bad for it. Tharn was probably having fun with his family, and here he was, doing nothing. Great, wasn't it?</p><p><br/>He stopped at a picture he had taken of Tharn's hands and immediately blushed. Tharn had been writing, probably working on a song, and he had snapped a quick picure of it because..he had a thing for Tharn's hands.</p><p><br/>Was that really a surprise? Not really, he thought to himself. People had mentioned Tharn's hands from time to time, including Techno who had bashed him from how much he had been staring at them and how he must be dreaming of them now when they were no longer there to touch him and make him feel good every day. He had asked Techno to shut up,  but the man was right; he was missing the large, veiny hands of his lover.</p><p><br/>Just staring at the picture made him feel all warm and giddy, and he writhed a little in his seat and pulled a pillow over his crotch. Shit. Had he really come so far that he was close to getting hard just by looking at a picture of Tharn's hands? </p><p><br/>It wasn't just about the hands; it was the way they moved over every inch of his body and knew his body better than he did himself. It was a bit scary how Tharn could just find every sensitive spot and tease it, and as a result make him tremble and whimper with need. </p><p><br/>"Tharn, fuck.." </p><p><br/>He didn't even realise he had moaned it out loud before he had, and he blushed again. And his was hard. Shit. Thoughts of Tharn pleasuring himself with those veiny hands slipped into his mind, if he was as whipped and needy as he was, and if he needed his touch as much as he needed Tharn's. </p><p><br/>With a sigh he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch, and found a hand slipping behind him.</p><p><br/>"I love your fingers..when they're in me.."</p><p><br/>A finger of his own came down and touched his opening with the fabric of his boxers in between that and the touch, and he shivered, imagening that it was Tharn's finger and not his own. Tharn always knew how to twist his wrist, where to poke, and god, he always went so deep and tortured him until he finally gave him what he needed and pleasured his sweet spot and..</p><p><br/>"Mhmm..I need more..Tharn.."</p><p><br/>He sounded so lewd like this but he didn't care. He had to do this because he was burning up with need for his boyfriend, and if he couldn't have his boyfriend, he just had to have himself and imagine it was his boyfriend.</p><p><br/>Removing the pillow from his lap he started stroking himself through his boxers, and he mewled. He thrusted up into the touch, thoughts trailing to Tharn's moans whenever he thrusted into him deeply and hit his spot just right. Thoughts of Tharn between his legs entered his mind as well, sometimes Tharn would get on his knees and take Type so deep into his mouth he was sure he was choking, and yet Tharn loved it and told him to keep going. And fuck how he loved when he swallowed around him and hollowed his cheeks to take him further down. At times he would even do both at the same time; finger him while he was taking his cock down his throat, making him thrash on the bed and just-</p><p><br/>"Ah! Hnn..Thaarn.." </p><p><br/>And he came. He had a bloody amazing orgasm while pleasuring himself and thinking of Tharn doing it, and he was now thrashing on the couch with pulses of pleasure running through his veins.</p><p><br/>Coming down from his high, he opened his eyes and realised that he was all alone in the condo he shared with Tharn, and Tharn was definitietly not there, and his boxers were wet and sticky from his orgasm. The orgasm itself had been amazing and yet it was still NOTHING like when Tharn was there. </p><p><br/>Well, he could do nothing more than go to a shower now and hope he wouldn't seem too pathetic. No matter what he would NEVER EVER tell this to Tharn.</p><p><br/>Never.</p><p>----</p><p>Type had maneged to keep his little moment a secret to Tharn when he had called that evening, and now the next day, Techno had called him and asked him if he wanted to come out with the gang for karaoke. Type couldn't sing AT ALL, like..he could NEVER do what Tharn did. However, he saw this as an opportunity to tease Tharn who was far far away and couldn't do shit about it. He was a brat and he knew Tharn liked it, so why not use it to his advantege? </p><p><br/>The idea came into his mind as soon as he heard Techno say the words, and he accepted immediately. They made a plan to meet at the karaoke bar in town at 6PM. Then they could also grab dinner in there.</p><p><br/>After ending the call Type looked at his phone with a smirk and said; "Just you wait, Tharn..you will regret that you took on this trip."</p><p><br/>It being Saturday meant that he had all day to just relax and hang around - even though it meant being kind of bored and just waiting for time to pass - and later in the day he went to a shower and got dressed for his trip out.</p><p><br/>As soon as he was sure everything looked perfect, he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture and sent it to Tharn with the message "Going out tonight". He smirked at the screen once again and felt proud of himself. </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Type was wearing a baggy shirt, the ones he knew Tharn loved, and it was unbuttoned four buttons down which would for sure drive his boyfriend crazy. For a change he had slicked his dark hair back, only leaving a few locks to peak out and have a little fun, and looking himself in the mirror, he smiled wide. </p><p><br/>This was so gonna work and Tharn was gonna be so jealous. Just what he wanted.</p><p>----</p><p>Techno was the responsible one who decided to not intake alcohol so he could drive everyone home, including Type. Of course Type wasn't going to stay away from alcohol tonight. He wasn't completely drunk, but he was a little tipsy, and that was only because he was awaiting Tharn's response to his text from earlier.</p><p><br/>He was honestly a bit worried because he hadn't gotten any response at all, not even now when he was home in the way too quiet condo. Looking at his phone screen, he frowned. Had it not worked? Had he messed up? It stressed him out more than it probably should which was why he had chosen to drink a couple of drinks to try and get his mind off of it.</p><p><br/>Feeling sticky from sweat, Type decided to let it go with a sigh, and took his clothes off to go to a shower. He had only just wrapped a towel around his waist before his phone rang, and he perked up in response. He felt like a little teenage girl with the way he jumped over to his phone and picked it up. </p><p><br/>'Asshole Tharn' it said on the screen. Yes!! </p><p><br/>With as smirk he accepted the call and said "Hello," ever so innocently.</p><p> <br/>"Don't 'hello' me, Type, you know what you are doing."</p><p><br/>Oh. Tharn's voice was deep and manly and dominant. The alpha had jumped out, and he didn't need to ask to know he was jealous.</p><p><br/>Bingo.</p><p><br/>He continued to play innocent; "What do you mean?"</p><p><br/>"Answer me honestly, Type, did you go out looking like that?"</p><p><br/>Type bit his bottom lip to choke his chuckle. </p><p><br/>"Yes, I went out and partied a little, no big deal."</p><p><br/>"No big deal my ass."</p><p><br/>Well, Tharn could just come back home and he could have Type's ass if he wanted which he was pretty damn sure he wasn't gonna say no to.</p><p><br/>"Where are you right now?" Damn Tharn was getting right to the point. He loved it. </p><p><br/>"I just got home and I'm about to take a shower," Type said and took a couple of steps towards the awaiting bathroom before Tharn said; "Let me see."</p><p><br/>At those raspily spoken words he shivered and caught himself pressing his legs together underneath the towel around his hips. Suddenly he felt like he was sweating again even though he was basically naked with only a towel to cover him up. </p><p><br/>"W-what?"</p><p><br/>"You got that waterproof cover on your phone, right? That means you can take me with you to shower even though I'm not there right now." Tharn's words were a bit painful as he was reminded just how quiet and empty everything was around him. But then.. "But I'm gonna make you feel like I'm there. Like it's my hands running all over your wet body and make you moan my name so loud our neighbours can hear, just like when I am there. And..you know how much I like it when people beg. It's hot."</p><p><br/>FUCK. This was exactly what he had wanted by making Tharn jealous and at a time when he wasn't here, but he was also surprised every time the alpha jumped out of him. It didn't happen often, it was mostly on certain occassions that he got to enjoy this side of him, as Tharn only used this alpha-ness with his boyfriend. </p><p><br/>Today was one of those days. </p><p><br/>He realised he had gone completely breathless and took a moment to collect himself before he knew exactly what to answer, and he did it with a smirk on his plump lips; "I don't know how to beg."</p><p><br/>"I'll teah you, baby kitten."</p><p><br/>Shit, and now he used the 'baby kitten' on him. He was fucked. Well, he was gonna be fucked in one way soon and couldn't wait to actually get fucked by his boyfriend once he came home.</p><p><br/>"Come on, face time me, I wanna see you," Tharn then said, and Type swallowed a lump in his throat, and without a word put it on face time. Suddenly the other man's face came up on his screen, and immediately he felt like dying. </p><p><br/>Tharn was not wearing a shirt and was sitting in a bed with his back to the headboard, and his pupils were blown wide, bottom lip just a little swollen and red which told him that Tharn had been biting it. </p><p><br/>God, he really wanted to bite that lip right now.</p><p><br/>"Type, fuck, you still have the slicked back hair.."</p><p><br/>Oh, right, he had only just come home so his hair was still styled in the same way as when he had sent that picture to Tharn. <br/>"Like it?" He asked, and Tharn uttered a growling sound that tingled his nerves. "You look really hot. You didn't touch anyone tonight, right?"</p><p><br/>Type decided to be nice for once and spoke the truth; "No, I didn't. I know who I belong to and what I would come home to." The smile on Tharn's face was worth it.</p><p><br/>"That's right, you belong to me, and right now I wanna see you get into that shower." Tharn's voice was hoarse and firm, how could Type ever resist him? He never could, even when he tried his best to do so it NEVER worked.</p><p><br/>Type then moved into the bathroom and took off his towel and turned on the shower. </p><p><br/>"Put me on the shelf so I can see you. I want you to use both of your hands."</p><p><br/>With a deep swallow Type suddenly felt like swallowing around Tharn's cock while he spoke like that instead. However, he obeyed and put the phone on the shelf area they had for all their shampoos and soaps in the shower, using the phone case and the objects behind it to keep it standing up so they could still see each other.</p><p><br/>No words needing to be spoken they stared at each other for a moment with lustfull looks, before Type went under the shower and let the water fall over his naked body. Drop after drop traced his golden skin, both muscle and softness, and he leaned his head back when he wet his hair with closed eyes.</p><p><br/>"I've always loved surprising you in the shower."</p><p><br/>The tiny echo in the bathroom of Tharn's voice was even hotter and blood rushed to his cock hanging between his legs, waiting to be touched and adored.</p><p><br/>"I always take a moment to admire you from behind; that perfect plush ass that you know I love to bury my face or my cock into..all your little moles, I wanna kiss every single one of them..that golden back.."</p><p><br/>Even though Type tried to remain calm his breathing was turning heavy just from hearing Tharn speak. Flashbacks of Tharn hugging him from behind in the shower came into his mind, there had been SO many times where he thought he was gonna shower alone, and all of a sudden two strong arms were holding him and squeezing him close to another hot and familiar body.</p><p><br/>"Hmm..I would wish you were here right now. I miss your arms around me whenever you do that," he spoke and he was surprised at how raspy his voice was as well. </p><p><br/>"But I am here. I always am."</p><p><br/>Yes, he was. No matter what, where or how, Tharn was always there for him and he loved him for that. </p><p><br/>The atmosphere turned soft for a moment before it grew back to intense. Type opened his eyes as soon as he felt the change and saw Tharn on the screen eyeing him all over. It made him flush.</p><p><br/>"Kitten, turn around and lean up against the wall."</p><p><br/>A command there was so hot, spoken by his dominant lover, was not one to refuse, so he did as asked and turned his back to Tharn.</p><p><br/>Spread your cheeks for me. I wanna see that little hole I love fucking into so bad."</p><p><br/>Now it was Type's turn to bite at his bottom lip as he grabbed his plush cheeks and spread them, putting his hole on display for his lover.</p><p><br/>"It's even fluttering for me, fuck Type..I wanna fuck you so bad right now." Oh, Type wanted that too. "I wanna take you for hours and hours until you pass out and you're laying spent on our bed with your hole gaping wide for me, and I can see my cum inside. It's so hard to control myself because I wanna cum in you more, I wanna fill you up and keep my cum in you so you know who you belong to. If you wanna go out, do it like that because then every time you move you know who is waiting for you at home."</p><p><br/>Type was growing needy and impatient and he keened in response.</p><p><br/>"Thaaaarn..please."</p><p><br/>When he looked back he saw Tharn's smirk; "Already begging. Get ready cause you're gonna be begging all night. Wash yourself, kitten. I wanns see your hands move over your body. And then imagine they're mine.."</p><p><br/>He did as told and grabbed the bodysoap and squeezed some out into his hand, before he began running both hands over his body. First around his nape and neck and he swallowed when he took a bit of a tighter grip there, remembering when Tharn choked him while he was fucking him. He needed Tharn to do that again.</p><p><br/>"Slow, baby. I want you to feel every crease, every sensitive spot that I like to tease.."</p><p><br/>Type's breathing was deep, making his chest move up and down rapidly while his hands moved down his body in a slower tempo, and he could feel his heart beat in his chest. He remembered how Tharn liked to tease his nipples, and now he was doing the same thing himself, imagening that Tharn stood before him and pressed open mouthed kisses down his neck while his expert fingers squeezed and twisted the sensitive buds.</p><p><br/>"Nhnn..Tharn.." He moaned and writhed in the spot.</p><p><br/>"Your're so beautiful. Remember when I teased your nipples with ice cubes? You really liked that.. And when I ate you out but with an ice cube in my mouth. You were squirming so much."</p><p><br/>The memory popped into his head and he was sure he was gonna die. He wanted that right now, all of it. </p><p><br/>"You want me to do that again?" Tharn asked, and in response his lover nodded eagerly, opening his eyes to look at the man on the screen who was eating him with his eyes. "I'll do it as soon as I come home. When I come home I'm gonna tie you up and spend two whole days inside of you. Don't expect to be able to walk when you go to school Monday." </p><p><br/>Type always made a fuss out of it when that happened, but the truth was that he liked the ache because it reminded him of where Tharn had been.</p><p><br/>His hands moved down further and over his stomach which he knew Tharn liked to lay on and bury his face into. It was cute and the memory was a contrast to the heavy air around him for a moment before he reached his hip bones, and the heat kicked back in. </p><p><br/>"I like it when you mark me here," he moaned and caressed the spot where Tharn always made marks after his hands when he fucked him roughly. </p><p><br/>"I know you do. I also know you love it when I spread your legs wide and use hours marking up your pretty thighs. I love your thighs, Type. So soft and yet so firm. And your inner thigh is so sensitive I love biting into it, remember?"</p><p><br/>Tharn was waking up all of his nerves, making them tingle in response as they waited for the next sensation, because even though Tharn was just talking to him seductively, he was planting memories in his head that made him feel like it was happening right in this very moment. </p><p><br/>Hands moving down even further, he skipped his cock which he knew Tharn wanted, and instead touched his inner thigh which made him whimper. It was so sensitive and he needed Tharn to mark them up RIGHT NOW.</p><p><br/>"I've fucked those thighs too. Remember? I came all over them and fuck, I love seeing your golden skin painted white with my cum. You make such a pretty picture beneath me, all fucked out."</p><p><br/>How could he not remember? He had watched as Tharn's big cock had moved fourth and back between his thighs and teased the tip whenever it had peaked out from there. Just the thought made him shiver.</p><p><br/>"Tharn, come on, please please.." He begged, because his own cock was heavy and leaking between his legs and he needed stimulation right now! He couldn't wait any longer, and he hoped his alpha boyfriend would give him permission to touch.</p><p><br/>"You can touch yourself, go ahead. But close your eyes and imagine it's me.." Type finally wrapped a hand around his cock and he leaned his head back with closed eyes and a moan at the sensation, as he started moving it over his aching member. "My hands are bigger..I know you love my hands. You always speak of how long my fingers are and how they spread you out perfectly. I've had four fingers in you, baby. One day I'm gonna made that my whole hand and you're gonna be more open than ever before, screaming my name as you cum. Fuck, your hole is gonna be gaping so much you're gonna feel it for days. You're gonna know where I've been and you love it, don't you kitten?"</p><p><br/>"Yes..daddy..I want it.."</p><p><br/>He didn't realise what he had said until after that word had been spoken into existence, and his orbs opened in shock. Shit, he had never called Tharn that. Why had he called him that? He was such an idiot, what if Tharn didn't like it..</p><p><br/>But all insecurities faded away when he looked at Tharn and saw how his eyes hodded and he sucked in a breath. </p><p><br/>Tharn..liked it.</p><p><br/>"My baby kitten likes to call me daddy. You like that? Being daddy's baby kitten?"</p><p><br/>All blood rushed between his legs and he started fucking into his own hand with a moan. He was high on Tharn and Tharn wasn't even there, and yet it felt like he was right there with him, speaking dirty words into his ear.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I like it..daddy." It felt so damn sinful to say those words and he LOVED it.</p><p><br/>"Are you gonna be good for daddy until he comes home?"</p><p><br/>"Yes! Yes, daddy."</p><p><br/>"Good boy."</p><p><br/>Fuck, why did he love this so much. He wasn't a 'good boy', he was impulsive and he had a dirty mouth and he was raw and so much more that was most definitietly NOT associated with being a good boy. But it felt so good to be good for daddy Tharn, and who knew, maybe one day he could be bad and so he might get punished..the thought made him shiver. He liked provoking Tharn. As much as he loved making him smile and laugh, he also loved making him a jealous beast that fucked him into the bed until he couldn't walk anymore.</p><p><br/>He closed his eyes again and whimpered when he twisted his wrist to caress the flushed tip of his cock there was ozing out precum. He wanted to come so bad. He had been all over the place ever since Tharn left, so bored and feeling needy for his lover who wasn't there. Now Tharn was there, in a way at least, and he wanted to come for him while he still was.</p><p><br/>"Thaarn..I wanna cum..please," he begged in another whimper, eyes still closed as he moved his hand over himself with vigor. </p><p><br/>"Please what?"</p><p><br/>It took a second for Type's hazy brain to realize what his boyfriend wanted, but then he pleased him by saying; "Please daddy," in his most pleading tone. He was so hard and he couldn't stop his hand from moving, getting him closer and closer to the edge.</p><p><br/>"Hmm, my baby kitten is so good. You're so beautiful like that. But no, don't cum yet. Remove your hand and be a good boy."</p><p><br/>FUCK he was gonna kill the man when he came home. First he asked him to call him daddy because he wasn't satisfied, and after he had done so, he still didn't give him permission to cum? This was torture, but he knew he loved it too, and he gathered all his strength to stop his hand from moving and then removed it from his cock, leaving it with a flushed tip and hard as a rock.</p><p><br/>"This is not fair," he whimpered and looked up at a smirking Tharn who looked way too proud of himself.</p><p><br/>"I never said I played fair," and then Tharn winked at him and he couldn't stop a tiny smile. He would do anything for Tharn, it didn't matter if he tortured him with not letting him cum for hours and hours, he still would do whatever he wanted and needed. </p><p><br/>Plus, it was..it was pretty hot.</p><p><br/>"I just want you to hold on for a little longer, can you do that baby?"</p><p><br/>"Yes, daddy." Seeing the satisfied smile on Tharn's very kissable lips made him happy. He had learned from his previous mistake. </p><p><br/>"Good boy. Wash yourself and take me with you into our bed."</p><p><br/>Into the bed? What the hell was Tharn planning for him to do? Either way, hos cock twitched in response and he bit his plump bottom lip, excited to see what was up his sleeve. He couldn't help but notice Tharn's eyes flickering to his lips as he did so, and now it was his time to smirk. Tharn might be alpha now, but that still didn't stop him from hiding his reactions, the way he made him feel, and that made Type all warm inside. Tharn never tried to cover that up.</p><p><br/>He did as asked and washed his body quickly before he did the same to his hair, and stepped out of the shower with Tharn in his hand. Meanwhile, he could feel his lover's dark eyes watching every movement, and it was a nice heat that kept him hard and twitching between his legs. It was the sweetest torture. </p><p><br/>He was quick at drying his body while his hair took just a little longer since Tharn didn't want him to catch a cold from wet hair. As much as he much rather would like to lay on their bed right now, he followed the order and spent more time on his hair before a thrill went through his whole body when he could finally grab his phone and jump into their bed.</p><p><br/>As soon as he was on the soft sheets caressing his naked skin a shiver moved down his spine. There was more coming, and he didn't know what. It was exciting and made his blood pump.</p><p><br/>"Look at my pretty baby on our bed, that's where I love having you the most. Underneath me, moaning, begging."</p><p><br/>Type's hips moved by themselves and thrusted up into the thin air. He was laying on his back, holding his phone above him, so technically this was how they most often were, Type on the bed with Tharn above him. Just the reminder was enough to turn him into a mess because fuck, he really REALLY wanted Tharn to be above him right now and take him over and over again.</p><p><br/>"Don't tease me, you've already teased me once," he pouted, knowing that his boyfriend couldn't resist the pout of his plump lips. "I want more..come on..stop torturing me. I've been good."</p><p><br/>"Fuck, I just wanna kiss you though the screen so bad, how can you be so cute and sexy at the same time." Now it was Tharn who cursed, and suddenly Type noticed movement with the camera. Tharn sat up more for a moment before he leaned against the headboard again, but hearing the sound of fabric moving made his breath hitch. Had he..</p><p><br/>"Are you naked?"</p><p><br/>"Of course I am naked, I can't keep this in forever," Tharn said and then panned the camera down until his cock came into view and Type swallowed, his whole body lighting on fire.</p><p><br/>Tharn was rock hard. Long, thick, standing right up against his delicious abs, and the head was so flushed, veins prominent from need. </p><p><br/>How long had he held himself back?</p><p><br/>"How long.." He didn't get to finish his own sentenced before Tharn said; "Right from the moment I heard your voice, and I even got hard just from seeing your text earlier. Dammit, Type, I miss you so much, I can't help it. I'm aching to be inside of you and feel your smooth skin and your kiss, I miss you. If I can't have that then I need to have this because I can't take it anymore."</p><p><br/>Type wasn't sure how long he had been biting his lip but he was close to making it bleed. He needed Tharn, fuck he needed him so bad. All this time he had wondered if Tharn felt the same way, and he did. He was just as needy for Type and Type was needy for him.</p><p><br/>He moved his own camera until Tharn could see his aching cock and stroked it with a lose grip, not able to hold himself back, and he moaned.</p><p><br/>"I missed you too. I miss you so bad..I even touched myself while thinking of you and I came so hard."</p><p><br/>Shit..had he just said that? He had. It wasn't the plan to tell Tharn about the time where he sat in the couch and ended up stroking himself with images in his head of Tharn taking him until he came all over his hand, but..dammit, he was needy and he didn't care right now.</p><p><br/>"You touched yourself and came while thinking of me?"</p><p><br/>Tharn's voice sounded stunned, and Type moved his phone again until he could see his equally stunned face; "Yes."</p><p><br/>"I did the same thing..I couldn't stop myself. We had just been on the phone and just hearing your voice made me hard."</p><p><br/>Type would never admit it but he uttered a whine at that, imagening Tharn on the bed, touching himself with thoughts of Type?</p><p>Shit.</p><p><br/>He started stroking himself harder and fucked up into his hand.</p><p><br/>"Cum with me, I need it," he begged.</p><p><br/>"I will, I promise, kitten, but I want to see you touch yourself thinking of me first. I say when you can cum, understand?"</p><p><br/>He nodded eagerly, however still stroking himself until Tharn told him to be a good boy again and he had to remove it. It almost hurt not touching himself. He needed to cum so fucking bad.</p><p><br/>"Do you have your favorite toy by you?" The look in Tharn's eyes spoke of deep desire and love as well as something more, something cheeky, and memories of that toy entered Type's mind. Tharn had teased him with that toy so many times before, even when he had been begging for his cock. </p><p><br/>"Yes."</p><p><br/>"Then find it and clean it and take it with you to the bed for me."</p><p><br/>He shivered. Fuck. Was THAT what he had planned? He was done for. </p><p><br/>He swallowed a lump in his throat and got up from the bed to find it and clean it until it was ready, and then moved back to the bed.</p><p><br/>"I..I got it," he said breathlessly and showed it to Tharn who hummed in appreciation. </p><p><br/>Type's favorite toy was a dildo, a cock there was close to Tharn's size and thickness. There was even cut veins into the sides which always reminded him of Tharn's veins - both the veins on his cock and on his hands. </p><p><br/>Yes, he had a thing for Tharn's hands and he wasn't ashamed of it.</p><p><br/>"Good boy. I know you can't have my cock right now but then you can have the next best thing, right? I wanna see you fuck yourself on it, Type. Let me see how you look when you pleasure yourself and think of me."</p><p><br/>His boyfriend's voice was deep and hoarse and spoke right to his soul. He felt on fire already and he wasn't even touching himself.</p><p><br/>"Yes! Yes, please.." </p><p><br/>He grabbed the lube from underneath their pillows - they always had lube stacked everywhere - and put the phone down like he had done in the bathroom so he succeeded in having Tharn able to see everything he did.</p><p><br/>"Type?"</p><p><br/>"Yes?"</p><p><br/>Turning his gaze, he saw his boyfriend bite his lip; "Can you turn around for me? I wanna see your fingers enter you."</p><p><br/>Type even shivered at that. He knew Tharn loved to watch as he entered him, both with fingers and cock, and it was intimidating to feel his eyes burn into his skin, but so good at the same time.</p><p><br/>He nodded and smeared lube on his fingers before he turned onto his stomach and spread his legs, and moved his lube covered fingers down to his opening. It was an obscene picture; Tharn could see everything. Legs spread, hard cock dangling between them, hole exposed and fluttering at the thought of what was to come.</p><p><br/>"God, Type, I wanna eat you out and fuck that little hole with my tounge so bad right now."</p><p><br/>He moaned at that because he REALLY wanted that too, and started caressing his opening with his finger, not breaching yet. It was torture having to prepare himself before he could use his toy, but it would be worth it. He needed it.</p><p><br/>"You can put it in, baby kitten. Show daddy how you fuck yourself."</p><p><br/>Tharn's sinful voice saying those words was enough for him to breach himself with his finger, and he writhed at the intrusion. It always felt a bit wierd at first until the pleasure kicked in when Tharn's long fingers touched that sweet spot and massaged it and just..</p><p><br/>He didn't realise he had closed his eyes and fallen into his own fantasy before the voice of his lover brought him back to reality.</p><p><br/>"Are you thinking of me?"</p><p><br/>"Y-yes.."</p><p><br/>"Tell me, baby. I wanna hear it. Continue to finger yourself while you do so."</p><p><br/>With a shaky breath he pushed his finger in further until he could feel nothing but his own heat around it, squeezing it so tight.<br/>"I..I'm thinking about when you finger me. Your fingers are so long..hnn..and it feels so good when you touch my sweet spot.."</p><p><br/>"Hmm, tell me more. I wanna hear more."</p><p><br/>Feeling like he was ready for a second finger, he slowly slipped it in beside the first one and whimpered at the intrusion as he spread himself more. </p><p><br/>"I love it when you fuck into it with your fingers while I cum..It makes me wanna cum all over again..nhnn!" He uttered a low moan at the spark of pleasure that ran through him when he twisted his wrist just right. </p><p><br/>"You're so beautiful, kitten, keep going. Fuck yourself on your fingers like when you fuck yourself on mine. I love when you do that, like you can't get enough of it."</p><p><br/>Moving like this on his own fingers usually didn't make him feel this good. It comparison to Tharn's fingers, it was boring. However, now with Tharn's voice speaking so seductively to him, praising him for being a good boy, it was amazing.</p><p><br/>"You reach so deep..fuck!..and when I feel your rings in me too I just.."</p><p><br/>"I know you love my rings, especially when they're inside of you. You like how they spread you wider than my fingers?"</p><p><br/>"Yes!..hnn..daddyyyy.." He begged and tried to angle his fingers to touch his spot with no luck, and it was damn frustrating that he couldn't get the right angle to give him what he needed so desperatly.</p><p><br/>"What do you want, kitten?"</p><p><br/>Tharn of course knew him better than he knew himself, he didn't even have to tell him what he wanted before he knew.</p><p><br/>He opened his eyes and turned his head a little to look at Tharn on the screen who was now all flushed, and his bottom lip was so red from biting into it. He wanted to kiss those lips.</p><p><br/>"I want my spot, but I can never get it right."</p><p><br/>"I can help you," Tharn smiled, "push your fingers in as far as you can and angle them downwards so you push down until you feel a softer area. It's a small spongey spot, but I'm sure you'll know when you get it because you're gonna feel so good."</p><p><br/>Type was sure he couldn't get it, his fingers weren't as skilled as Tharn's, it was never gonna happen-</p><p><br/>"Ah!" He trembled with pleasure as soon as he pressed down on the spot, and he had entered heaven. THIS was what he wanted, what Tharn always gave him. </p><p><br/>"There you go, kitten. Does that feel good?"</p><p><br/>"Fuck yes.."</p><p><br/>"Fuck into it, show me how much you wanna cum."</p><p><br/>Type really wanted to cum, oh god, he didn't just want it, he NEEDED it. Tharn was torturing him and he was a mess, sweating all over again even though he had just been in a shower. </p><p><br/>Eagerly he fucked himself on his fingers and moaned with delight every time he touched his spot, and he was suddenly so close that he could taste the edge, it was coming closer and closer and he just wanted to explode-</p><p><br/>"Don't cum yet, stop touching yourself, kitten."</p><p><br/>He whimpered louder than ever before and took out his fingers which left him open for something to breach him again and finally make him cum.</p><p><br/>"Babyy.." Tharn sounded like he was suffering too, so needy. "I wanna take you so bad, you're already so open..and look at your poor cock..it's so wet. If I could take you down my throat right now I would."</p><p><br/>After calming himself down, veins tingling from now TWO almost-orgasms thanks to his boyfriend, he looked down and saw his own length oozing precum and dirtying the sheets. He could just touch himself and make himself cum, but he didn't want to do it without Tharn's permission.</p><p><br/>"Thaaarn...Tharn, let me cum, please.."</p><p><br/>"What was that?"</p><p><br/>Oh shit.</p><p><br/>"I would smack your pretty ass if I was there. Say it again."</p><p><br/>He whined and moved fourth and back like he was fucking back against something that wasn't there, and yet in his mind it was very clear what he fucked back against, as he had done it many times before.</p><p><br/>"Daddyy..daddy, let me cum, please," he begged again. </p><p><br/>"No, I won't let you cum yet. You're not a good boy and you need to be a good boy for daddy before he will let you cum. I have to punish you when I come home," Tharn said in a stricter and even deeper voice than usual, and Type shivered and writhed his hips. The thought of Tharn coming back to punish him made him feel ways he never thought he would feel before.</p><p><br/>"Oh, you like that?"</p><p><br/>"Yes.." He said as he turned to look at his lover who looked almost just as wrecked. It seemed Tharn was holding himself back from touching himself and cumming before Type did. How the fuck could he do it?</p><p><br/>"Make your toy wet and let me see you take it, but no touching your cock or your spot, got it?"</p><p><br/>"Yes.."</p><p><br/>His mind was so hazy he almost wasn't sure what was what. Everything inside of him was screaming in desire and need, these new sensations overwhelming him, because he LOVED this, he loved giving Tharn control and let him do with him as he pleased. </p><p><br/>He grabbed the lube and the dildo and covered it in lube until it was soaking wet before he got back into position and spread himself for Tharn to see.</p><p><br/>"That's my good boy, baby kitten. Close your eyes and think of me. Think of it as me pushing into you like I always do, slow and steady."</p><p><br/>With a deep breath Type closed his chocolate orbs and emerged into a dream of Tharn standing behind him, holding onto his hips as he started pushing into him inch by inch. He imagined Tharn creating marks with his hands on his hips, he always looked looking at all the marks Tharn had given him when he stood in the mirror, naked with his golden bruised skin on display, and he knew Tharn loved it too. Tharn often complimented him being even more beautiful with marks that he had made. </p><p><br/>"Nhnn..so big.." </p><p><br/>His hole spread around the intrusion, wider and wider, and hugged it tightly while he pushed it in further, slowly and steadily as Tharn had asked him to, and in his dream he could travel to a scenario where this would really be Tharn's cock and not just a toy, and it helped that it was so similar to Tharn's cock.</p><p><br/>"That's it baby, you're doing great. You look so sinful right now, being spread wide around my cock. Does it feel good being taken like this? Take me all the way, kitten, show me that you can do it."</p><p><br/>Type nodded into the matress underneath his head, thighs trembling. </p><p><br/>"Yes..I love it..I want more.."</p><p><br/>"More? Tell me. What does my baby kitten want?"</p><p><br/>As the dildo finally settled inside of him, his entrance spread around the toy, he took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm himself, but it was no use. He had almost cum two times, his cock was twitching, head swollen painfully as he needed to cum, and now he had a big dildo inside of him there was quite the resemblance to Tharn's cock that he much rather wanted inside of him. He needed more NOW.</p><p><br/>"I want you to fuck into me so hard I can't walk for a week.." </p><p><br/>There was silence for a moment before he heard a "fuck, Type.." uttered in a shaky tone, and he smiled to himself. Tharn was just as wrecked as he was. "I'll do that for you as soon as I come home. I promise."</p><p><br/>"I will take you up on that promise."</p><p><br/>"Go ahead," Tharn uttered a deep chuckle, and if they had been body to body right now he would have been able to feel it more than hear it. He couldn't wait for his lover to come home so they could make up the time they had spent apart. Tharn owed him after this.</p><p><br/>Feeling a bit more at ease with the toy inside of him he started rotating his hips which caused a tiny sound to emerge that spilled over his plump, red-bitten lips. This was what he did when he had Tharn inside of him as well. He always rotated his hips to feel the hot length within him and show that he was ready to move.</p><p><br/>"There you go, baby, move for me. Move on my cock."</p><p><br/>Eyes closed, hearing his boyfriend's bewitching voice speak such sinful words made him shiver. It was like Tharn was right there behind him, inside of him, telling him to fuck himself on his length, and so he did.</p><p><br/>He started pulling the dildo out while he moved his hips forward so he was slowly losing the feel of it inside, and it scraped pleasently against his sensitive walls, the torture so slow and yet so sweet.</p><p><br/>"And then back in, take me all the way in again, I know you like it deep, kitten."</p><p><br/>FUCK Tharn was gonna kill him. That was exactly what the young Thai man thought as he pushed the dildo back in to the hilt and he moaned at the feeling of being spread wide. </p><p><br/>He started creating a rythm of slowly moving fourth and back on the toy, but as he got more used to the intrusion, his movements grew faster and deeper, more rapid, because he was desperate for more so much that he was sure he was drooling on the matress beneath him.</p><p><br/>"Daddyyy...I-I want..nhnn.."</p><p><br/>"Hmm? What do you want? I'll give it to you, whatever you want."</p><p><br/>Type finally opened his eyes and broke the illusion, looking down at the man on the screen who he wanted nothing more than to jump at; "I wanna see you, a-and..I wanna touch my spot.."</p><p><br/>Tharn gave him that bright, happy smile that made his heart flutter, and it did right now too, even spread out on the bed, sweating, drooling, with a dildo in his ass, Tharn's smile never maneged to not make him feel that way.</p><p><br/>"How could I say no to my beautiful boyfriend when he asks me like that?" Tharn said, and Type melted a little at the wording. As much as they played around and all, they were boyfriends who loved each other, and that was why they were doing it, because they loved each other so much and needed each other so badly that even just one staying away to visit family was almost breaking them both.</p><p><br/>With a few whimpers he moved around and took the phone and placed it up at his face so they could look at each other, and began moving the dildo again, now going for his spot which he had difficulty finding, and that was damn frustrating.</p><p><br/>"There's my pretty baby," Tharn complimented him, clearly pleased with their change of position, and..Type loved the compliments. They were like a drug to him. "Use the same strategy as with your fingers, aim downwards and go in deep and you will find it."</p><p><br/>"Thaarn..daddy...ah-Ah!"</p><p><br/>He moaned and hid his face in the matress when a rush of pleasure suddenly overcame him from finding the perfect spot, and his thighs shivered so much that he wasn't sure he could keep himself up like this for much longer.</p><p><br/>"That's it, baby, that feels good, right? Fuck into it, just like I do, make yourself feel good for me. Let me see it."</p><p><br/>When having sex with Tharn, he had no walls up. It was all him, bare and vulnerable, and that was a scary thing to experience, but with Tharn that had somehow become easy, and so it was easy for him to close his eyes and let go into a mess of sweat and and dirty movements against the dildo inside of him.</p><p><br/>"Tharn..Tharn..feels so good...ah.." </p><p><br/>Type chanted his lover's name before he bit his bottom lip and choked his moans down. </p><p><br/>"Type, don't do that, I wanna hear you scream, you know I love that, baby."</p><p><br/>With another choked moan he let go of his lip and felt the slight pain from where his teeth had settled into the soft flesh. He wanted Tharn to bite at his lips like that, and then soothe it with his tounge, so smooth and sweet and yet so enticing. And then Tharn would seperate his lips to dive his tounge into his mouth and take him apart and swallow him whole..</p><p><br/>"I miss your mouth..your tounge..your hands.." He started chanting while fucking himself, the words falling from his lips as he was unable to stop himself. Everything was in a haze and he just missed Tharn so damn much he needed to say it and let him know while he showed him how he made him feel, even if he wasn't there physically to cause the fire in his veins. </p><p><br/>"I miss you too, Type....so much..I miss touching your golden skin a-and kiss those pretty lips..ah.."</p><p><br/>Upon hearing not only Tharn's wrecked voice from his phone, but also a sound of something wet, he looked up to find his boyfriend fucking up into his own fist in a rapid pace, the flushed head of his big cock peeking up from his fist. His breath was shaky and filled with guttural moans and groans, and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. He had never seen Tharn pleasure himself because of him, or pleasure himself in genral, NEVER, but seeing it now? It made his heart pound so hard he was sure it was gonna jump out of his chest.</p><p><br/>"Tharn, please..I wanna..touch..I need to cum, please!" He begged in a voice he couldn't recognize, and Tharn on his screen nodded with the most sinful smile; "Touch yourself, baby, let's cum together."</p><p><br/>His hand flew down between his legs to touch the aching length, and he moaned loudly at the much needed friction. Fuck, he needed that so bad, to finally give in and just cum and cum and cum for his lover. He fucked himself hard and fast which also meant he fucked into his own fist at the same pace, and it felt so damn good. Every nerve ending was on fire and tensed deliciously, telling him that he was so so close, and that there was only one way for that tense-ness to explode.</p><p><br/>The air was filled with nothing but their moans and heavy breaths, as well as the obscene wet sounds of their hands and other things moving, causing them pleasure. </p><p><br/>"Are y-you close, kitten?" Tharn asked him between moans, and just that caused Type to moan as well. He was happy the walls were so thick because or else everyone would be able to hear him.</p><p><br/>"Yes...reall-really close..nhnn! Can I cum? P-please..let me cum..Thaaarn.."</p><p><br/>Type had never begged this much before in his life. Tharn was right; he had taught him how to beg PERFECTLY, and he knew Tharn wasn't just gonna let him cum, he had said it before that he had to beg him for it and wouldn't let him cum until he said so. He didn't want to surrender without his boyfriend's permission.</p><p><br/>"Yes, cum for me kitten, sh-show me how good you feel when you surrender to me," Tharn said in that deep, wrecked voice, and that was it for Type. </p><p><br/>All he needed were those few words giving him permission to cum, and then he broke down in a scream of his lover's name as he spasmed with shock after shock of his powerful orgasm running through his body. "Thaarn!" </p><p><br/>In the background he heard Tharn moan his name as well which told him that he came, and their moans mixed into a beautiful symphony of pleasure, a pleasure that they shared together as if it was one big orgasm they were sharing and going through at the same time. They were dancing together, an erotic dance and singing a just as erotic song. Their bodies and hearts spoke for them when they burned down all walls and bared themselves to each other this way. This was what they did best.</p><p><br/>Knowing that the reason why Tharn came was because of him was something that fueled his orgasm like gasoline on burning fire, and he had no control over his writhing body messing up and dirtying the sheets. </p><p><br/>After his orgasm he was completely spent and was nothing but sweaty limbs on their bed. When he slowly moved his gaze upwards to watch his phone screen, he saw Tharn just as wrecked with messy hair, sweaty skin, and the camera wasn't down far enough for him to see it all, but he noticed a few drops of white on Tharn's chest which was luckily caught by the camera. Just that was enough to cause the feeling of proud-ness and happiness in his bones. He didn't even have to be physically with Tharn to make him cum and moan like that. </p><p><br/>Now out of the haze of his orgasm he noticed how sore he was from fucking himself so roughly, and it was with a sound of slight pain that he pulled out the toy from his flushed hole and put it on the bed beside him.</p><p><br/>"Type..you're amazing..I love to watch you cum like that. Of course I would wish I could have seen it in person," Tharn said and made Type smile. </p><p><br/>"If you wanna see it in person just get your ass over here." Tharn had been gone long enough, he knew only four more days needed to pass and then they would be together, but it wasn't enough, he wanted Tharn with him now even after everything there had just happened.</p><p><br/>"I will, kitten, soon." </p><p><br/>It was a promise that Type knew he would keep no matter what. Tharn never broke his promises.</p><p><br/>"Type?"</p><p><br/>"Hmm?"</p><p><br/>"Will you..turn around for me?" </p><p><br/>Type couldn't stop a smirk at that, even though he was exhausted. Tharn did this often so it was not a surprise that he asked for it this time either. </p><p><br/>Only for his precious boyfriend he did as asked, and spread himself for Tharn's eyes to see, and he heard a guttural moan in return. He had just cum, and yet the sound of that told him that he could VERY easily get ready for another round, if the twitch of his soft cock was anything to go by.</p><p><br/>"So beautiful..you should see yourself. Your hole is gaping, Type, and it's all..flushed and swollen. Fuck, I wanna take you again. I can't wait to come home and do just that. That will be the first thing I do when I see you again."</p><p><br/>Another promise which the young Thai man knew that his boyfriend would fulfill, and he shivered in excitement. Four more days, and then he would get it. Tharn had promised him. The fact that he knew he wouldn't be able to walk afterwards was a tiny price to pay for that, and after all, he very much liked that aspect of their love making.</p><p><br/>Type then turned around again and closed his eyes again and took deep breaths to try and find his composure. He felt like he had been run over by a car, but in a good way. Well..that maybe sounded a bit wierd, but the point was that he felt so exhausted from the emotional and physical storm he had just been through that all he could do was lay there and take deep breaths. He was now laying spread out on the bed, not able to move his legs because then they would be shaking from how much energy he had used.</p><p><br/>"Now this is where you cuddle me and I fall asleep on your chest," Type muttered in a very raspy voice from all his moaning, and Tharn's warm chuckle wrapped around his heart and gave it the hug Tharn couldn't give him right now.</p><p><br/>"I will cuddle you all you want once I come home." </p><p><br/>Tharn gave him the warmest, most loving smile he had ever seen, but even still that hurt a little, because it reminded him yet again that Tharn wasn't actually there, and he had to wait to get the cuddles he so desperatly needed - among other things. </p><p><br/>"Can we..stay like this for a little?" He asked and opened his eyes, admiring his boyfriend on the screen, a screen he would wish he could reach through and touch his cheek or stroke his hair like he loved to do, and Tharn nodded; "Of course," and then grabbed the phone and pulled it closer until he could place a kiss on the screen. </p><p><br/>Type decided that this was okay for now. He could live with this until his lover came home. </p><p><br/>He took his phone and placed a kiss on the screen as well. The smile he got in return from his boyfriend made him feel all giddy inside. Never had he thought he would be this cheesy and kiss his own phone screen, pretending that he was kissing his boyfriend, but hey, he got to do what he got to do, and he really wanted to kiss his boyfriend. If he couldn't do that for real, he would have to do it like this. </p><p><br/>"I love you, Type."</p><p><br/>Those words were dripping with nothing but love, desire and affection, and he smiled at the other as he said; "I love you too, Tharn."</p><p>----</p><p>
  <strong>FOUR DAYS LATER</strong>
</p><p><br/>- Asshole Tharn; I should be there in two minutes, stay there!!</p><p><br/>- Type; What do you think I'm doing?</p><p><br/>Type shook his head and chuckled at his phone, his boyfriend being an idiot as usual. What did he think, that he was just gonna leave him hanging? He had promised to pick him up from the airport, and here he was. He had come in Tharn's fancy Audi which was a new experience of its own, and was now standing to the side, staring at the escalator where he knew his boyfriend would appear. </p><p><br/>It would be a big fat lie to say that he wasn't excited. He had waited and waited and waited, and finally Tharn was coming home. It felt unreal almost. </p><p><br/>Of course he wasn't showing all of this excitement in the middle of the airport, he didn't plan on looking like an idiot. </p><p><br/>As soon as Tharn's beautiful face appeard in his line of sight he couldn't stop his smile. Fuck, he had it hard. And when their eyes met Tharn smiled as well, so wide that Type was sure he was gonna break his face in half. They behaved like they hadn't seen each other for years while Type very well knew it hadn't been that long, but still he was just so damn happy to see his boyfriend again, knowing he was gonna get all the kisses and cuddles he had missed so much, plus the fucking-into-the-bed-until-he-couldn't-walk.</p><p><br/>He was especially excited for THAT.</p><p><br/>What felt like hours later Tharn was finally off the escalator and almost ran towards him with his suitcase that quickly got abandoned - poor suitcase - in exchange of Type who he pulled into his arms in a tight embrace. He blinked in surprist at the sudden action he had not expected, but then softened into that familiar body, and buried his face in Tharn's neck, taking deep breaths to take in his scent. </p><p><br/>"I missed you so much, Type," Tharn almost whispered right next to his ear, and he smiled dopily, high on his lover's presence which he had been way too long without. </p><p><br/>"You're so cheesy," Type admitted, but then said "I missed you too," because he had missed the man probably more than what was healthy, but he didn't care.</p><p><br/>They could probably stand there and hug each other for hours upon hours, but at last they had to let go. However, Tharn was quick at snatching a kiss from his boyfriend whoose cheeks blushed a little. They were in public!!</p><p><br/>"Come on, I wanna kiss you more," Tharn said and held his hand while they settled for the car, still smiling like a lovesick idiot, and Type loved it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Once in the car Tharn got into the driver's seat while Type took the passenger's seat, Tharn's suitcase already in the trunk. He was about to put his seatbelt on when suddenly a big, familiar hand grabbed his chin and raised his head so he could have a short glance at the man who rapidly came closer to smash their lips together in a passionate kiss. </p><p><br/>Type melted and moved his lips against Tharn's in a seductive dance, and he grabbed soft locks and pulled at them which made Tharn moan against his lips. In response he shivered and moaned into the kiss as well, letting his lover swallow the sound. He would let Tharn swallow all of him if he wanted to. He was Tharn's utterly and completely.</p><p><br/>When they broke apart the only sounds in the car was their heavy breathing, lips already red and swollen, and Type stared at the other man who looked at him with such love and desire that he wanted to lean forward and kiss him again. </p><p><br/>"Let's go home."</p><p><br/>Tharn's voice was already raspy but it was the words that made Type feel warm inside. Yes, they could go home now, together, after such a long time apart, and that was exactly what made him smile wide and secure his seatbelt, leaving the driving to his boyfriend who smiled just as much.</p><p><br/>It was time to go home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you drove my Audi."</p><p><br/>The intense atmosphere in the car from excitement of knowing what was to come was interrupted, and Type turned his gaze to the other man driving the Audi like he had done it his whole life. Honestly? Seeing Tharn like this was kind of..hot. Okay, it was fucking attractive and he wouldn't mind getting on his knees right then and there and suck him off. </p><p><br/>"Type?"</p><p><br/>He shook his head, breaking himself out of his trance and raised his eyebrows in question; "Huh?"</p><p><br/>Tharn chuckled at him, that bastard.</p><p><br/>"I said I can't believe you drove my Audi."</p><p><br/>"Why? Is that a problem?" Type asked, now frowning because he was very confused as to why it was such a big deal that he had come to pick Tharn up in his car.</p><p><br/>"No! No, it's just.." Tharn swallowed, his Adam's apple bopping in a very distracting way that made Type's eyes follow the movement, before he said "It's kind of hot."</p><p><br/>Now his eyes turned wide. WHAT? It was hot? Sometimes he didn't understand Tharn, but hey, he found Tharn driving hot as well so..they were both wicked. Maybe that was why they fit together so well.</p><p><br/>"What? Why?"</p><p><br/>"I don't know, it's just..I mean..you, taking control over this beast, MY car, probably looking hot as hell while doing it.. You know I find you the most handsome man in the world, just like your Dad said, right?" </p><p><br/>Type huffed and forced his gaze away from his boyfriend and out the window instead; "Pervert."</p><p><br/>In response Tharn smiled at his boyfriend and then continued driving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luckily it didn't take Tharn long to drive them home, and he soon parked the "beast" as he had called it himself in their condo car park. Everything was quiet and no people were around. It seemed the car park was quite deserted.</p><p><br/>Type took off his seatbelt and took a deep breath, giving himself a moment to just sit there and breath. He could smell Tharn, the man he had missed and needed for what felt like years, and he tilted his head just a little to look at him, and found a pair of dark eyes looking right back at him. Just one look and he was done for; the heat was already settling into his veins and his heart was beating faster. Even his cock twitched in his way too tight pants. Tharn's eyes were intense and were filled with so many feelings, and he knew what he wanted.</p><p><br/>Without a word they met halfway in a kiss and basically swallowed each others' faces. Not that Type minded as he needed this more than anything, and he wasn't ready to wait for them to get out of the car and move up into their condo. No, here would have to do.</p><p><br/>Tharn suddenly moved and grabbed him to move them both to the backseat. He settled himself on Tharn's lap with a leg on each side of him and his arms around his neck, bringing him closer. The backseat of the car was a perfect candidate and he didn't object one bit when Tharn nibbled his bottom lip which made him moan and grind into the hardness underneath his own. </p><p><br/>"Hmm!..Tharn.." He moaned against his boyfriend's lips who moaned back to him, and then started placing open-mouthed, wet kisses down the collumn of his neck. He leaned his head back and moaned, a blissful expression on his face since he LOVED when Tharn caressed his neck like this. It was sensitive and Tharn took advantege of that, biting at the skin which probably resulted in purple and red marks - not that he mind it one bit, he loved it - and then soothing it with the softness of his tounge. </p><p><br/>His boyfriend buried his face into his neck and breathed in, and that was how he knew that Tharn was enjoying his familiar scent as well. In return he pulled at his locks and pressed his nose into them. Tharn smelled like Tharn, his sweet, hot aplha boyfriend, but also something else; the plane, somewhere unfamiliar, a memory of where he had been. Type didn't like this and he promised himself that he would make sure to change that once they got up in their condo. He wanted Tharn to smell of him and the love nest they shared. Even after three years they still called it their love nest.</p><p><br/>Large hands sneaked up underneath his shirt and stroked his back all over, fingers spread out to touch as much as possible, and Type keened and arched his back at all the tingles in his skin from the touch.</p><p><br/>"I missed you so much, Type," Tharn muttered raspily, the same words as he had said to him in the airport when they had embraced, "let me fuck you here..in my car..please?"</p><p><br/>It was spoken as a plead, as if Tharn was on his knees, begging for Type to give him this, and Type shivered. The two of them fucking in the backseat of the car, in their condo's car park, no one knowing what was going on as they devoured each other as they pleased, marking another place as theirs..</p><p><br/>Type tightened his grip around his boyfriend and whispered breathlessly;</p><p><br/>"Yes please."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Take Me High On Your Backseat, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn is FINALLY home which means lots and lots of fun times. Not able to wait to have each other again, they make a mess out of Tharn's car. However, amongst all of their fun and catching up with each other after a long time apart, Tharn is told something that freaks him out..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's finally here!! The next chapter for all Wanjaais, I hope you like it :)</p><p>Things in the world are very chaotic right now, and so are things with me. I'm set to have exams next week even though we're in quarentine and we don't know how to deliver our assignment because of the quarentine. The government have talked about cancelling all exams which I really hope that they do and SOON, because if I have exams from Monday next week..well, my mind honestly can't take it right now. I'm very stressed with what is going on in the world and in no state to go through long exams right now. But if they decide that we have to take the exams, I won't be able to write a new chapter, which means a while will pass before I can grant you all another part of the story. I'm so sorry. I hope you understand. If they decide to stop all exams then I will be able to write more chapters for Wanjaais!! :D So truly TRULY hope they decide to do that. <br/>ENJOY THE FUN!!&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was thick in the car, two lovers now finally uniting once again after what felt like years, at least it did to Type, who was sitting in the lap of his boyfriend and staring down into a pair of deep, dark eyes, pleading him. After he had said yes to let his boyfriend fuck him in the back of his fancy car, he saw the pleading look disappear and be replaced with a loving, and yet dark and intense one. He even saw gratitude, which he didn't quite understand. Tharn didn't have to be grateful for ANYTHING. He wanted this just as much as Tharn did, and his erection between his legs, pressed against his lover's erection as well, was the proof of that. </p><p>"Really?" Tharn asked with big eyes, almost as if he didn't believe him when he had said yes, and Type groaned and underlined his frustration with a grind down on Tharn's cock. In response Tharn moaned and he smiled proudly at himself.</p><p>"What do you mean 'really'? I've wanted you so damn long, take me now, Tharn, before I do the work myself."</p><p>That was enough for Tharn to smile brightly and set into action, which made Tupe VERY happy because he was exploding inside already and they haven't even gotten to the main course yet.</p><p>He started a firm rythm, grinding their cocks together which made them both shiver, and an alpha growl emerged from Tharn's chest, and it was probably the most amazing, hot thing he had ever heard. Fuck, he almost came at the spot just hearing it, that was how much he needed the other after such a long time apart.</p><p>Tharn muttered "off, off, off.." over and over again, chanting the words, and meanwhile he grabbed the bottom of Type's shirt and flung it over his head, throwing it somewhere to his left. He honestly didn't care where it landed because he was much more focused on his boyfriend who now got rid of his own shirt as well. This meant that Tharn exposed his smooth, rock hard chest and stomach, and it made Type drool. He licked his lips and his hands were already there, moving over every piece of skin and muscle he could find, desperatly caressing it and squeezing it. </p><p>He tightly squeezed Tharn's biceps, something he very much loved to do and did every time they made love..yeah, even when they were just kissing, and those strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer until he could feel nothing but hot skin against his own. It was so hot he was almost burning but he couldn't care less. He needed the close contact, the moans, the whispers, all of it. </p><p>"Mhm! Thaarn.." He moaned in bliss as Tharn's lips moved over the collumn of his neck. Those lips were soft and sensual, and he even licked at where his pulse was beating so damn hard underneath the skin, and nibbled at his earlobe which earned the man another moan. "Fuck.." His neck was so sensitive and it gave him shivers every time Tharn caressed it like this, or wrapped his hand around it. </p><p>Stretching his neck more, Tharn found a sweet spot behind his ear and tortured it before wrapping his lips around his Adam's apple and sucked, and that made his hips shudder and writhe, Tharn moaning against his skin from the sensation; "Fuck, Type..you feel so good..I've missed you so much.." He lovingly whispered even though they sounded dirty as hell mixed with his moans and groans, and Type swallowed it when he moved down to press his lips against the other's and passionatly kissed him.</p><p>They were sucking each others' souls out and Type was sure the windows were already foggy from their erotic dance on the backseat. Even if someone came over to see what was going on, they probably couldn't see anything. Type didn't care. For once, he didn't care one bit about who saw. If they wanted to see him devour his boyfriend like a starving man, go ahead, he didn't care.</p><p>He nibbled at Tharn's juicy bottom lip and pulled at it before he soothed the bite with licks and sweet kisses, and Tharn groaned and grabbed the back of his head to pull him into another kiss, as if he couldn't be alive without his boyfriend's lips on his for more than a second. </p><p>"Tharn mphh!" Type wanted to plead, beg for more, and his actions hopefully showed what he wanted, hands moving down to open Tharn's pants and pull them down, now only boxers in his way. Though he was still way too dressed himself, and he needed Tharn to take care of that, for everything to be removed so he could feel nothing but his boyfriend's body against his and feel connected with him again. His point came across and Tharn opened his pants as well, before they sadly had to break the kiss.</p><p>The other man didn't have to say anything, because he already knew what he wanted, and so he got up and with much difficulty pulled off his pants and boxers, cock bouncing out. He turned his gaze to watch Tharn who had his difficulties as well thanks to being in a car, but as soon as he saw his hard length was exposed, flushed head leaking precum, he bit his bottom lip. He wanted his mouth on that so badly, hell, he wanted it inside of him more than anything!!</p><p>"Tyype, come here," Tharn begged and made grabby hands at him, and he didn't hesitate for a second to place himself back where he belonged which was in on Tharn's lap, deep in his arms. The now skin to skin contact made them both moan into the sky, it felt so fucking good and Type was already damn close to cumming, but he didn't want to cum yet. He couldn't. They haven't even started yet.</p><p>"Lean back for me, baby."</p><p>Type admired his lover for a moment before he did as asked and leaned back with his hands supporting himself on Tharn's knees. His back arched when he felt a large hand move over his upper body, and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing in bliss. "Nhnn.." This was what he had dreamt of every fucking night, to FEEL Tharn and not just hear his voice and look at his face through a phone screen. </p><p>"So beautiful.." A sweet spoken praise going right for his heart, and it fluttered underneath Tharn's hand when he placed it on his chest. "I've fucking dreamt of touching you..needed it so badly."</p><p>"Me too," he moaned when Tharn played with first one nipple, pinching it and flicking it, but then he started doing it to the other nipple too, and he moved his hips in Tharn's lap, desperatly seeking friction. "I need it..need you, Tharn, come on." He was reduced to nothing but a begging mess.</p><p>Tharn understood the hint and suddenly he felt a familiar hand on his cock and he thrusted up into it with a shudder. Then Tharn wrapped the hand around both of their lengths and stroked them together. Because of the precum they were both leaking it was wet and smooth, and the sounds were obscene and a thrill to Type's ears.</p><p>He smashed their lips together, nothing but hot breaths and moans. His nape was getting wet from sweat, and when he placed a hand on Tharn's nape and started pulling at his hair, he could feel the sweat there too. It was delicious, pure filth and love mixed into one AMAZING cocktail. </p><p>"You know.." Tharn began to mumble in between kisses, "I would love to see you drive my car..you would look so h-hot."</p><p>Type couldn't stop a smile at Tharn's fascination with him driving his fancy Audi. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to do it too, drive Tharn somewhere instead of it always being Tharn driving him places. </p><p>"That can be a-arranged," he said, "am I not hot other than when driving your car?"</p><p>Of course he couldn't stop teasing his love who chuckled against his lips, and when he opened his eyes, he looked into another pair filled with love and affection. He was sure butterflies were flying around in his stomach. This was so exciting, to be doing it in a car, as well as wonderful because he hadn't had Tharn in what felt like forever. </p><p>"You're very hot no matter what you do." Tharn's voice turned softer, still raspy from need and moans interrupting him from time to time, but this was the kind of voice that wrapped around Type's heart and gave it a hug. "You make me go crazy, you know that." </p><p>Tharn proved his words by kissing him again, sucking and nibbling at his lips, and he keened in response and thrusted up into Tharn's hand there was stroking them harder now. It felt so good to be close to Tharn like this again.</p><p>"I love you, Type..I love you so much." Tharn moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed the words, "I love you too, Tharn," he responded, and felt a smile against his lips from the other. It wasn't easy to say 'I love you' to Tharn, the words were special and he didn't want to say them too often, or else he felt like they would lose their meaning. However, he did love Tharn, and he had fucking missed him, and needed him like he needed to breathe, and he knew how happy Tharn was to hear those words, so he said them for him, and declared his love to him in more ways than one.</p><p>Suddenly his boyfriend removed his hand much to Type's disagreement, but he didn't complain. He didn't want to cum yet and end this exciting adventure ahead of them. It seemed like Tharn was doing something, but he didn't know what. Tharn continued to kiss him messily while moving his arm in wierd ways, and it was out of Type's line of vision, so he couldn't see. But when he heard the familiar sound of something open, he leaned back from the kiss and opened his eyes to see what he already knew he was gonna see; a bottle of lube in Tharn's hand.</p><p>"Where did you get that from?" Seriously, where from? Where the fuck did Tharn keep these things?</p><p>"I gotta be prepared, right?" Tharn smirked at him and he had the lovely view up close of Tharn spreading lube onto his long, veiny fingers. Just the thought of where those fingers would be soon made him shudder. He needed those fingers, and more. "I knew I wanted to jump on you as soon as I came back from the flight. I didn't care where, I just needed to have you. I need to have my baby."</p><p>He smiled at the other and placed at kiss to the tip of his nose. That nickname was bliss to his ears.</p><p>"Okay, then what are you waiting for?"</p><p>Clearly Tharn didn't wait for anything because soon a finger prodded at his opening, and a shiver went down his spine. He leaned forward to give Tharn more space and supported himself on his shoulders, plus it gave him an exuse to get closer, not that he needed one though. "Do it.." He begged and stretched his neck for his lover as kisses fell down his neck. </p><p>Ever so slowly the finger started moving inside of him until it was buried to the knuckle, and then Tharn stopped, giving him a breather. Type closed his eyes and took deep breaths at the intrusion which already felt like a lot due to the fact that Tharn hadn't been inside of him for a while. "Damn, so tight for me.." Tharn moaned against his neck, and so he knew Tharn could feel it too. </p><p>"Only for you." </p><p>He felt his lover smile and then the finger started moving in and out. It caressed his walls gently and got him more and more used to the feeling. It always took a while for it to feel good, but this time he was a bit impatient. He wanted Tharn NOW, as well as drag it out to enjoy every moment. He was conflicted.</p><p>"Ready for another?"</p><p>Tharn's voice was sinful as he whispered right into his ear, tickling him with his breath, and he nodded with a whimper; "More."</p><p>And more did he get when another finger breached him and stretched him even more, and his breath hitched, not sure if it was because of the new intrusion or the way Tharn was suckling at the spot between his neck and shoulder. He was gonna be nothing but marks afterwards, a claim made by his boyfriend.</p><p>"Warm.. You've always felt so warm, Type. As if I was touching the sun."</p><p>It was a sweet confession making Type smile. Tharn was probably referring to his golden skin, yet he felt like there was more behind it.</p><p>"Even when I-mhmm! When I yelled at you?" He teased, and Tharn raised his head to look into his eyes with a smile on his kiss-bitten lips; "Especially when you yelled at me, then you were burning hot, scorching me, and that was when I knew I just had to have you. And now I have you. My pretty kitten."</p><p>Type wasn't sure what to say to those loving confessions, turning his teasing into something sweet that made him melt in his spot on Tharn's lap, and so instead he leaned forward and kissed the man with a fiery passion. That was the only way he was sure he could get his point across. He wasn't good with words after all, even after three years it could still be a struggle, so he used his actions to show that he was very grateful for Tharn and very touched by his words, and Tharn understood, this he knew when he smiled against his lips.</p><p>"I know, baby, I know.." Tharn sweetly muttered, which confirmed that he understood,  and then started moving his two fingers inside of him in a faster pace, thrusting harder as if aiming for a certain spot. Type was already a mess and writhing his hips. However, it was when Tharn hit the spot he had been aiming for that he shuddered and moaned louder with pleasure.</p><p>"Mhmm..Tharn, more-ah!" </p><p>"There we go, moan for me, I wanna hear you."</p><p>His boyfriend bit at his earlobe as he took him apart with nothing but long, veiny fingers, and he leaned his head back and moaned like Tharn wanted so badly. He could cum like this and he knew it. He had been yearning for it and was ready to explode with how long he had waited. Besides, Tharn had taken him apart with his fingers MANY times before. </p><p>The other hand started touching his cock while a third finger breached, and it was almost too much for him to handle. Pleasure was running through his veins and he didn't wanna cum yet even though his balls were getting tighter and begging him to let it happen. But not yet, even though it felt REALLY good.</p><p>"No, no, no, Tharn-ah! I can't..cum yet.." </p><p>Tharn stopped and pressed a soft kiss to his lips which was a big contrast to how he had just fucked him hard with his fingers, and pulled out his fingers. He felt all empty now, hole gaping and ready to be filled with something else, something bigger and warmer, pulsing against his insides.</p><p>"Ready?" Tharn asked, and he nodded, still feeling out of breath. However, instead of letting his boyfriend settle him down on his cock with hands on his hips, he did it himself by reaching back and grabbing Tharn's cock to hold it in the right position, other hand on Tharn's shoulder. That earned him a groan, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling and giving Tharn a few tugs, and he could feel the precum coating his fingers. Fuck, he was so wet. </p><p>He couldn't wait any longer, and so he started slowly sitting down on the hot rod. The thick head split him open and obscene wet noises started filling the car.</p><p>"Oh, fuuuuck.." Tharn moaned and squeezed his hips until bruises would probably form, and Type felt out of breath once again, but this time for a much different reason. It was a sweet kind of pain. </p><p>With slow movements he sat down on inch after inch of Tharn's hard cock and at last had it buried inside of him. This position always felt kind of overwhelming, because Tharn reached him so deep. His muscles trembled around the intrusion and squeezed it hard. He knew that was one of Tharn's weaknesses. </p><p>"God, Type, so tight," Tharn moaned yet again and buried his face in his neck. Meanwhile Type buried his face into his lover's soft locks and tugged at them. He was impatient but knew he had to wait a little, especially since it was a while since Tharn had taken him.</p><p>After waiting a little he experimentally cirlced his hips, and he moaned. Tharn was deep, so fucking deep, and he wanted nothing more than to impale himself over and over again on Tharn's cock.</p><p>That he did just moments later, not waiting any longer as he started moving up and down, rising up a little before going right down on his boyfriend again. It was too slow for him, so it didn't take him long before smacking of skin against skin became audible in the car. </p><p>"Ah! Yes..mhmm.."</p><p>"Tyype, fuck.."</p><p>They were both a mess already, burying their faces into parts of each other's bodies while thrust after thrust took them apart. Type completely forgot that they were actually in a car, in the car park belonging to their building. That was what Tharn did to him, made him forget the world around them and only be present in the world they created together. It was a perfect world filled with nothing but Tharn, Tharn, Tharn, so in conclusion, it was the best world to be in, Type decided.</p><p>Type was athletic and had pretty strong legs, however bouncing up and down over and over again was a bit tiresome, even though it felt really REALLY good, and his thighs were getting tired, shaking from doing too much of the same movemenet. However, he kept going. He didn't want this to stop for the life of him.</p><p>Suddenly the whole world turned and he was placed on his back against the backseat, and when he opened his eyes, Tharn was above him, looking down at him with a smile. He had noticed. Of course he had. Tharn was like a mind reader or something. </p><p>"I'm not done with you," Tharn said and pulled long, slim legs over his shoulders. This way Type was almost bent in half, body curling up against Tharn's bigger bear-like one, and he was at the mercy of his boyfriend. Being in the car was difficult because of limited space, but damn, Tharn knew what he was doing. Had he pictured this for so long that he had actually thought of how to take Type here? He had to ask him that later. </p><p>His cock was leaking against his stomach and the back of his knees were sweaty and sensitive and pressing against Tharn's shoulders. Tharn looked so damn gorgeous like this; sweaty glittery skin, blown pupils, hair all over the place. It was the perfect image. Also, it was fucking hot that Tharn could maneuvor him around like this, it was a weakness of his. </p><p>He swallowed thickly because he knew what was coming. It might sound a bit boring, but this was one of his favorite positions. Why? </p><p>Tharn started to move again, now in a free space to thrust in and out of his lover who immediately began thashing underneath him; "There, there, there..ah, Tharn! Don't stop.."</p><p>The reason why this was a favorite position to Type was because like this, Tharn hit his prostate dead on, causing sparks of pleasure to run up and down his spine. In this position Tharn could also spread and hold Type as he pleased.</p><p>Tharn leaned down and enveloped his boyfriend, covering him with his whole body, and Type felt safe and protected as well as fucking amazing, and wrapped his arms around Tharn's strong shoulders to keep him close. He needed something to hold onto because Tharn's thrusts were making him move up the seat.</p><p>"Never..I will never stop..ah! Tyyyype.." </p><p>Hearing the promise, a breathy, raspy promise right into his ear, he shuddered and tugged at Tharn's hair. Tharn was gonna keep that promise for life, forever, and so would Type. </p><p>With every thrust his cock got caressed by his boyfriend's abs, and he knew how he must be coating them now in precum, and soon in white cum, and just the thought was enough to make him bite into Tharn's shoulder, marking him and getting a groan out of the man. </p><p>"I can't..I can't, Tharn, I can't..mhm!" His balls were tensing and he felt as if he was about to explode. He wouldn't mind if he died underneath his boyfriend as he fucked into him like this, in fact it would be the best death ever.</p><p>"I love you, Type...Type! Fuck, cum for me..cum with me now," Tharn begged, a plead for his beloved boyfriend that he would NEVER be able to say no to.</p><p>"I love you t-too, Tharn..THARNN!!" </p><p>With his soulmate's name on his lips he exploded against their stomachs and tensed around Tharn's cock. It pulsed inside of him and suddenly everything became warm and sticky, and he was getting filled up with Tharn's hot cum. The moment when they connected, when they became one human being, one soul, one heart, it was the best thing ever and Type never wanted to be without it. He was addicted to his lover and to be claimed and loved by Tharn and Tharn only. </p><p>He shivered with every wave of pleasure that ran through him, and Tharn did the same as he moaned Type's name from his very heart and came inside of him; "TYYPE!!" It was bliss to Type's ears and caused another heavenly wave to go through his body. He would wish he could feel like this forever and never have to leave Tharn's embrace, but at least he could always come home to it. And today he intended to be in nothing but this embrace that hugged him tightly once they were both spent and panting for their lives. </p><p>Eyes closed, he took deep breaths and pressed a kiss to Tharn's sweaty shoulder right in front of his face. Tharn was covering him with his whole body and still inside of him, and he had his legs wrapped around Tharn tightly to keep him there. He didn't want to part. It felt like it would break him if they did. He had missed this SO much and Tharn had been away for way too long. </p><p>"Don't..don't go away so long again..please?" </p><p>He felt needy and stupid and like a total idiot for requesting such a thing. Tharn had a life and so did Type and they both had to accept that sometimes they would be parted for a long time. But for now, he just needed Tharn to promise him that he didn't have to miss him so much another time in the future. </p><p>Tharn moved just a little until their noses touched and looked down at Type with love-filled eyes and the brightest smile; "I promise. I will always be with you, Type. That will never change. I don't wanna be without this nose," Tharn flicked the tip of his nose getting a chuckle out of him, "or these arms," then hands softly caressed his arms, "or these beautiful, beautiful legs," then they moved down to his legs and stroked them as they were wrapped around Tharn, and squeezed his plushy thighs. "I love all of you, Type. I'm cheesy, I know, but I'm only cheesy for you." </p><p>Type couldn't stop a smile of pure happiness and stroked his boyfriend's soft hair.</p><p>"Well, guess I just have to live with your cheesy-ness for life."</p><p>"Yes, you must."</p><p>They smiled lovingly at each other, and then Type pressed Tharn's head down until they could meet in a heart fluttering kiss, confessing their love through their erotic dance, as Tharn was still buried inside of him where he belonged. And as Tharn wrapped him up tightly in his embrace, he knew that this was where he belonged too.</p><p>----</p><p>Coming back up into the condo they were still messy and sweaty as hell after their rumble in Tharn's car, and the thought gave Type shivers down his spine. It had been so amazing to feel Tharn again, physically able to be close to him, and not just hear his voice but also feel it against his skin and his lips, his hot breath caressing him. </p><p>He turned around and admired his boyfriend as he put down his suitcase. He could see that Tharn was a bit exhausted, if his slouched shoulders were anything to go by, but as soon as Tharn's big eyes caught him, it was as if his whole being lit up happily, and he smiled at him so brightly he felt a tug at his heart.</p><p>"What is it?" Tharn chuckled, and Type realised he had probably been staring at the wonder there was his boyfriend.</p><p>"Nothing, just..you look a bit tired."</p><p>"Hmm.." Tharn stepped closer until Type could feel his warm body against his own, and strong arms wrapped around his waist. "I better recharge then."</p><p>At first he didn't understand what Tharn was trying to say, but when he smiled and leaned down to press their lips together in a soft kiss, he understood what he meant; Type was his charger. It was so cheesy and cute as hell that he couldn't stop his smile into the kiss.</p><p>The kiss grew deeper and even though they had just had each other, Type was already growing needy for his lover again, and it seemed Tharn had the same need, because he was humming against his lips and grabbing him tighter.</p><p>"Hmm..does my boyfriend wanna help me recharge in the shower?"</p><p>Type opened chocolate eyes to gaze at the other, and the way Tharn looked back at him made him melt. How could he say no to that utterly-in-love expression Tharn was wearing right now? There was truly someone who looked at him this way as if he was their world, and Tharn was that person. </p><p>He remembered back to their dirty phone call and it made him blush. Back then he had been in the shower all alone, left with the memories of them in the shower together, like how Tharn would embrace him from behind and kiss his shoulders and shampoo his hair. </p><p>This time he didn't have to imagine it, because he had the real version right here in his arms. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Tharn's shoulders with a smile; "Your boyfriend accepts." </p><p>Tharn smiled so bright and looked so happy just from that response, and then their lips met again, and all Type could do was let his boyfriend guide him backwards towards the bathroom where he would fucking finally get the kind of shower he had wanted for so damn long.</p><p>----</p><p>Upon finally being home after a long time apart, Tharn wasn't gentle and Type didn't mind. The hot, hard flesh of Tharn's cock was thrusting mercilessly in and out of Type's abused hole, and he was sure that Tharn would soon pierce right through him with the fast, hard and deep thrusts he was doing. </p><p>"Ah..ah..Tharn! I'm gonna.." </p><p>With his leg over Tharn's shoulder and legs spread wide, Type was at his boyfriend's mercy and it was true bliss the way he set his fingers into his skin and bit marks into his neck. Nothing was better than feeling truly and utterly OWNED by the man he loved, and right now that man was making his claim. </p><p>They had had their soft, gentle and loving love making first in Tharn's car, and then in the shower, Tharn needing a shower after the long trip and scared of Type not wanting to get too close to him because of his sweat, but Type honestly didn't mind, and Type hadn't needed Tharn to say it to know that was what he was thinking. He loved the scent of him, even if he was sweaty. He would take whatever he could get of him. So he had let his boyfriend use him to recharge, TWICE even, and yet..it seemed like he wasn't done recharging.</p><p>Now it was time for Tharn to destroy him just as Tharn had promised him on the phone so many times.</p><p>He was close, SO fucking close that he could even TASTE it, and everything tensed, every muscle squeezed tight and ready to explode..</p><p>Just when Tharn wrapped a hand around the base of his cock preventing him from cumming.</p><p>It was as if cold water had been splashed in his face, and yet it was burning hot. His balls almost hurt from the rejection of his orgasm and he whined. </p><p>"Thaaaarn, why..let me cum..please.."</p><p>Still with his hand tightly around his cock, Tharn leaned down to place a brief kiss to his lips; "Not yet..I'm not letting you cum yet..I have plans with you, kitten," he said in that deep, hoarse voice complimented by moans and grunts, and then Type watched as his boyfriend thrusted deeply into him and stopped, moving his hips in circles as he came and came and came inside of him with an expression of pleasure on his face. All Type could do was watch and admire the breathtaking sight of his boyfriend surrendering to a feeling that only Type could give him, smiling just a little, proud at himself.</p><p>However, he still needed to cum. BADLY. </p><p>"Thaarn," he pouted and spread his arms to take his boyfriend into his arms. Tharn was taking deep breath against his chest, his warm breath tickling him just slightly. "I still need to.."</p><p>"I will let you cum when I want you to, do you understand?"</p><p>Type froze at the voice that made him blush even more and every nerve ending was on edge. Alpha Tharn was back. </p><p>Tharn lifted his face to expose dark eyes and red-kissed lips as he stared down his boyfriend in such a way that made him feel like he was melting right under his gaze. Now he wanted to cum even more. Fuck. </p><p>"Do you understand?"</p><p>He realised Tharn wanted him to answer, and he took a deep breath before he nodded and said "yes" in a weak voice he was sure didn't belong to himself. </p><p>The smile he got in return was all worth it, dammit, his boyfriend was too sexy to be a human being, was he an alien from the sex planet or something? He truly had a power over him that he couldn't describe, it scared him and enticed him at the same time.<br/>"Good, baby." </p><p>And the way he said that, oh god, he was gonna die. </p><p>When Tharn pulled out he couldn't help but flinch, he felt so empty without the hot flesh of his boyfriend's cock inside of him, and he was still rock hard against his stomach, head flushed and wheeping in need.</p><p>"There's something I want," Tharn said as he loomed over him, all broad, hot and muscles, and Type was at his mercy, and Tharn knew this. In this moment he would give him anything, ANYTHING.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>The other leaned down and whispered into his ear; "Your hot ass. I want you to sit on my face and let me fuck your ass with my tounge."</p><p>Every single goddamn word made him shiver and his cock twitched. His eyes even hodded, thinking about the image that popped up in his mind. </p><p>This exact request was quite new. He knew that Tharn loved rimming him and he loved it too, but it was rare that Tharn actually wanted to do it AFTER their love making. On the other hand it made sense because Tharn loved seeing how he had abused his hole and turned it into his, taken his body as his own as his semen flooded out of it. </p><p>Tharn moved to lay down on his back on their shared bed, and grabbed Type's hand and tugged at it, and that was when Type understood. With shaky thighs, still burning from the need to cum, he straddled Tharn and moved up a little until he was in the right position.</p><p>It was intense to be in this position; so vulnerable, Tharn's face RIGHT THERE so he could even feel his hot breath against him, making him shiver, and his cock resting on Tharn's rock hard chest, leaking on it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Tharn wasn't a bottom. He didn't like being on the bottom when it came to sex and Type knew this. They both had their things that they liked. However, he didn't mind being on the bottom when it came to this right here, which was his boyfriend's peachy butt right above his face.</p><p>Type was warm and soft and he couldn't stop tracing his veiny hands all over those plushy thighs and squeeze them tight where he knew he had made marks earlier, and hearing Type's breath hitch made him smile.</p><p>Suddenly he heard a gasp and he realised it was probably because Type had noticed him beginning to get hard again already, just from being in this position and lookin and his baby like this. </p><p>"Yeah, you make me hard so fast, Type..I can't help it. I want you all the time, need you.." He said in a low voice and blew cool air against Type's hole which made the muscle flutter, and the body above him shiver. He smiled. "And you are willingly giving yourself to me, right? I can do with you what I want. You're mine, right?"</p><p>When he looked up he saw Type nod and he heard a small "yes", a whimpering voice sending blood rushing down between his legs. Fuck, he loved when Type's voice was like that, all fucked out.</p><p>"And I'm yours too, Type. All yours."</p><p>His heart, his being, his soul. EVERYTHING was the property of Type Thiwat, and he didn't regret for one second to lay his life in the hands of this wonderful man whom he loved so very much.</p><p>"Fuck, baby, look at you.." He growled at the sight before him and lightly touched the opening which made it flutter, and more of his cum spilled out of it. </p><p>It was truly a hypnotizing sight and he was sure he could look at it for hours and hours. It was so damn hot. </p><p>"You're all swollen, baby, I feel bad for this little hole. I abused it a lot didn't I?"<br/> <br/>Suddenly he thrusted in his right index finger, deep and hard, causing his lover above him to flinch and lean his head back in a delicious moan, and he smiled at the erotic sight, at the immediate reaction.</p><p>"It's squeezing my finger so damn tight, but when I pull it out.." And then he pulled his finger out slowly, now covered in his cum and strawberry flavoured lube. "Then it's gaping for me so wide. If this is what taking you twice looks like then I wanna see what it looks like when I have taken you three, four, five, six..times in a row.."</p><p>He could both feel and see how his words affected Type, because Type's breath hitched and he whimpered, and was writhing a little so he had to stop his movements by placing his hands on his hips and keep them there, making him whimper once again. Not to mention the leaking of precum on his chest from his boyfriend's cock.</p><p>He put the cum and lube covered finger into his mouth and sucked it and wrapped his tounge around it, and tasted their love making which caused him to growl deep in his throat. </p><p>"Exquisite," he smiled, "I love tasting you, us. I wanna taste more.."</p><p>And then he dived in, mouth sucking on that pretty, little, gaping hole and tasting strawberries, cum and Type, the most perfect combination, and started thrusting his tounge into the warm cavern. </p><p>Type shuddered and moaned above him, even writhing as if he wanted to move on his tounge, and Tharn granted his wish when he removed his hands from his hips. As predicted his sweet lover started fucking himself on his tounge, and his cock was now rock hard against his stomach. In certain areas he loved being used by Type, for example letting him fuck his throat or fuck his face like he was doing right now. It turned him on so bad.</p><p>"Mhm!! T-Tharn..fuck! I'm..please, Tharn, please, I wanna cuum.." Type moaned, and Tharn couldn't say no to that. After all, he had held Type's orgasm back once; he could give it this time. It wasn't like this was gonna be the last round of the afternoon..</p><p>He snaked his hand around Type's thighs and grabbed his cock, and started stroking it hard and fast, wanting to feel his lover cum all over him, and Type tensed and moaned even louder, such delicious, sweet moans that were music to his ears.</p><p>"Nhh..mhm..ah..Ah! Tharn!"</p><p>Suddenly he felt warm stickyness on his abdomen and on his fingers, and he hummed, licking and stroking his lover until he stopped shaking from pure pleasure running through his beautiful body. He then let him go and switched them so Type could lay down and relax on the bed.</p><p>"Was that good?" He asked while he licked at his lips and cum-covered fingers, and the way Type's chocolate orbs fluttered to the movements he couldn't stop his smile. </p><p>"Mhmm..really good," Type answered with an expression so blissful that Tharn was sure he was seeing stars in his eyes. </p><p>Tharn leaned over the other and stroked his hair softly, covering him with his whole body; "I'm glad..but I'm not done with you."</p><p>Upon hearing it he saw Type's starry eyes turn wide, and he smirked. Oh yes, he wasn't done yet. He had been gone for long, and needed a lot of his boyfriend to recharge.</p><p>Suddenly those wide eyes turned into something darker, and Tharn knew he had awakened the beast inside of his boyfriend that yearned for more, more, more.</p><p>"Then take me," Type said in a low, seductive voice, and strong arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer until they were looking into each other's eyes from up close, able to feel Type's hot breath on his lips. It was so tempting that Tharn just had to lean down and catch his boyfriend's juicy lips with his own, and bite them all red and swollen as they breathed heavily into each others' mouths. </p><p>Type had just cum but still he let Tharn have him again as he wanted and it touched Tharn's heart that the man trusted him so much, trusted him with his heart, soul and body, and Tharn would never EVER take advantege of that trust.</p><p>Unable to stop himself he started fucking up against Type's thigh, the precum smearing on the golden skin, and he moaned against Type's lips. </p><p>"Shit..I need you again, Type. Now. Turn around for me," he raspily ordered the other who immediately did as asked and turned around on the messy sheets so he was laying with stomach down.</p><p>He let his dark eyes glaze over the golden body underneath him and groaned. He could see the marks he had created into Type's skin, the wetness between his legs, and when he spread his peachy cheeks, he could admire the gaping and wet hole waiting for him. </p><p>"Type..I'm not gonna be gentle. I wanna fuck you hard 'till you scream. Okay?"</p><p>"Do it," Type said and turned his head on the matress so he could look at him out the corner of his eye, "I want it, just take me already. I wanna feel it for days."</p><p>His boyfriend's wish was his command. </p><p>Tharn leaned forward and covered Type with his whole body to place a kiss to his shoulder. </p><p>"Your wish is my command," he whispered into Type's ear, and then grabbed his hips, and buried himself inside his boyfriend's needy body with one long thrust. </p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>Type shivered underneath him, already a mess and writhing on his cock needily as if this wasn't enough, but he didn't have to worry, because Tharn was gonna give him much much more. </p><p>"Ah, god.." Type was so warm inside, still so tight even though he had looked so open, and wet from how he had penetrated him with his tounge only seconds ago. "You feel so good, Type.." He moaned and laid himself over Type's body once again to hold him close and press kisses onto his shoulder. Type shuddered underneath him, a sensation that made him feel all warm inside. </p><p>"Come on, Tharn..you told me you would give it to me hard..then do it.."</p><p>Tharn couldn't stop his smirk against Type's shoulder. He begged him so sweetly, how could he ever say no to that? </p><p> </p><p><br/>Type felt so damn sensitive, having just cum and was now already filled up with the hot flesh of his lover's cock. He wanted to run away from the intrusion but at he same time wanted more, not able to stop himself from writhing just slightly because he wanted more of Tharn, and Tharn said he was gonna give it to him hard which was what he needed the most right now; to be claimed. </p><p>He could feel Tharn smirking against his shoulder, before suddenly a large hand placed a tight grip on his nape, and Tharn's hips started moving in a rapid pace. His whole body moved up the matress with every thrust.</p><p>"Ah! Ah..Tharn..Nhn!.."</p><p>The thrusts were brutal, just as he wanted them to be. He was sensitive, his cock twitching against the matress. He shivered with every movement that caressed his sensitive, soft walls, hearing the wet sounds, a combination of lube, cum and spit. It was so dirty and filthy and he loved every second of it.</p><p>"T-Tharn..more..ah!" He begged before Tharn granted his request happily and grabbed his hair to pull his head back, and thrusted into him even harder. It was an obscene image; Type on the bed with his ass perked up so Tharn could thrust mercilessly into him, and his head held up from the matress by Tharn's grip. This way no moans, groans or anything that left his lips was choked by the matress but was instead released into the hot air around them that they had created together, and he closed his eyes and moaned even more from pleasure. Even with thick walls their neighbours could probably hear them, and not just him, but also Tharn. Tharn's moans were deep, growly and fucking perfect and Type could listen to them for days.</p><p>As if Tharn had read his mind the man leaned down to whisper dirty things into his ear with that raspy voice of his; "You're so perfect, baby...ah!..fuck, so tight..I wanna be inside of you f-forever, nhn!..wanna make you mine.."</p><p>Type's cock by now was leaking precum against the sheets, hard as a rock already. Those words went right down between his legs and he was getting closer and closer to the edge with every word and thrust.</p><p>"Mine, mine, mine, mine.." Tharn moaned with every brutal movement into Type's poor, abused hole, claiming him, and it was as if he was in a complete daze of pleasure, unable to do anything but scream for his lover.</p><p>"Thaarn, I...nhnn!..Thaarn!!" </p><p>His orgasm came over him like an explosion and his whole body shook helplessly as Tharn continued to thrust into him two more times before he buried himself inside of Type and came deep into his hot cavern. Type could feel it, the warm wetness filling him and he could even hear how wet it was, and it made his own orgasm even stronger knowing that he was being claimed and loved by Tharn. </p><p>He collapsed onto the bed, his whole body a complete mess of sweat and cum, and he was exhausted beyond belief. He was sore too, but in the best way possible. This was the best way to be sore, and it even made him smile a little as he laid there completely boneless.</p><p>Tharn had fallen over his body and basically covered him completely while they both catched their breaths, but it didn't last long before he began pulling out. Type felt so empty without him there, however, he didn't have to feel that way for long, because suddenly he was being filled by something else that made him jump from surprise and sensitivity.</p><p>"Tharn! Fuck, wh-"</p><p>Gaze filled with confusion he turned around and saw a just as messy Tharn, sweaty and hair all over the place and pupils still blown - this was when Tharn looked the best - and he was smirking.</p><p>"It looks so good in you, baby.."</p><p>To begin with he had no idea what he meant, but then suddenly a vibration started and he shuddered. </p><p>"Ah! S-stop, too much, fuck.."</p><p>The vibration stopped and that was when he realised that Tharn had a tiny remote in his hand, and the remote belonged to the vibrator there was now inside of him. The vibrator wasn't small at all, it had a decent size and filled him out good without being uncomfortable. When Tharn playfully touched the base of it and pressed on it, making it move inside of him, he moaned and heard the obscene wet noises; Tharn had made sure his cum hadn't leaked out but was now deep inside him and locked inside by the vibrator.</p><p>"Remember I told you I would punish you?" Tharn reminded him that utterly sinful voice of his, and flashbacks of their dirty phone-sex-face-time-convo slipped into his mind. Tharn had said he would punish him once he came home, and now he was home, and it had turned Type on so much the thought of being punished for being bad.</p><p>"Y-yes.."</p><p>"I said I wanted to spank you, but I decided for something better," Tharn said, and then laid himself back over his body to whisper into his ear, "you're gonna wear this while we go out for dinner. I have the remote in my pocket and I can do with it whatever I please. I wanna see how long you can take this punishment before you can't bear it anymore, and you have learned to be good for your daddy. I can't wait to see you with your cheeks flushed and writhing, trying to not make it obvious that my claim is deep inside of you, and this vibrator," Tharn touched the base of it again and Type shuddered, "is torturing you with every step you take. Okay, kitten?"</p><p>FUCK, what had he gotten himself into..</p><p>They had together bought the vibrator and Type had really liked the idea, however, never in his wildest fantasy had he thought that this was what it was gonna be used for, to torture him while he was walking outside among other people, trying to pretend he wasn't filled with his boyfriend's cum and a vibrator which he controlled. </p><p>He was fucking sensitive and sticky and dirty and yet he felt a shiver run down his spine which he assumed Tharn felt because Tharn smirked right then and began stroking his hair softly. </p><p>"Okay? Is this okay, kitten?"</p><p>Type returned to reality and realised Tharn wanted an answer from him, but it was obvious what his answer was; "Yes, daddy."</p><p>Seeing Tharn smile so wide, like he was so proud made him happy, and he kissed his shoulder.</p><p>"Let's clean ourselves and go for dinner, shall we?"</p><p>Dinner while having cum and a vibrator inside of him..yes.</p><p>----</p><p>This was torture. Literally TORTURE. In Tharn's defense he was sure it was supposed to be. A part him had thought 'oh, I can do this, it's okay', but now clean after a shower, dressed and on their way to the chosen restaurant, he was sure he was most definitietly NOT gonna be okay.</p><p>Type had decided to wear his most comfy jeans and one of Tharn's long shirts. The shirt had two purposes. 1; It was long and so it covered his crotch. 2; If he was gonna get tortured through this, so should Tharn, and he knew Tharn loved when he wore his clothes, so that was how it was gonna be tonight. </p><p>Meanwhile Tharn looked wonderful, bright and perfect as he always did and it almost made him mad. He was suffering over here!! And he was sure his usually golden cheeks were already red. </p><p>Luckily Tharn hadn't been too bad with the vibrator and had either had it off so he just had the feeling of it moving inside when he walked, or on the lowest setting that was just a little buzz and nothing more, but he felt like more was to come..</p><p>They chose a secluded area in the restaurant. It was nothing fancy, but it worked. Quite casual and with not too many people around tonight, which worked in Type's favor. They sat in a booth so no one else could stare at them, and a booth as far away from other people as possible. Yeah, Type wasn't risking ANYTHING.</p><p>Though he had to admit that the thought of being caught was kinda..accelerating. It made his blood pump a little harder which turned his cheeks redder. </p><p>He almost jolted when a waitress came by to give them their menus. Shit, had she noticed? He looked at her a second time but she just smiled at them and then walked away like she had seen nothing, so hopefully she wasn't questioning his red cheeks. He could just play it off that it was hot in here.</p><p>"Why did you look at her like that?"</p><p>That deep, familiar voice once again whispered into his ear, and he turned his head to find his lover very close and with an arm around the back of the bench, almost enveloping him completely. </p><p>"I.." He swallowed a lump in his throat at the look Tharn was giving him, he felt as if he was being burned right on the spot. "I was nervous she might find out.." He whispered back.</p><p>Tharn smiled and slowly came closer until he could press a soft butterfly kiss onto his red cheek; "You are blushing, it's pretty cute..but no, she didn't notice. Are you scared?"</p><p>Fuck, Tharn was having WAY too much fun with this, so he decided to play it cool and shook his head.</p><p>"No, not at all! I'm not scared, I'm fine."</p><p>Tharn raised his eyebrows, and suddenly the vibrator started moving inside and he jolted because it was the highest setting, and it was so sudden. Did Tharn want him to die? He even had to quickly hold a hand over his mouth to not make his moans audible, because fuck it felt so good with the way the toy was caressing his ensitive walls. </p><p>He clearly shouldn't have said what he said.</p><p>"Oh, really? Then this is okay, right? No one will notice."</p><p>It was official, his boyfriend was evil and Type couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off of his face once they were done with this. </p><p>He was writhing on the bench, moaning into his hand, and uttered choked pleas of mercy; "N-no, Tharn..nhnn..please, stop it..I shouldn't.."</p><p>Tharn luckily got the hint and turned the vibrator down to the lowest setting so it was just a comfortable buzz, and he could finally remove his hand and breathe. Sweat was already started to gather on the back of his neck, and he could feel himself getting hard again in his pants. Now he was happy he was wearing Tharn's long shirt and not one of his shorter t-shirts or something. </p><p>"Do you think people can hear?" Type couldn't stop his body's natural reactions when he melted at Tharn's voice whispering to him. "Do you think they can hear the vibration? Or maybe my cum moving deep inside of you? Fuck, I would always have you like this if I could, you filled with me and nothing but me, constantly reminded of who you belong to." </p><p>Type crossed is legs underneath the table and trembled with need, his cock growing harder. If he could have swung his legs over Tharn's thighs and straddled him right here and now he so would. </p><p>"Thaarn..you're not being fair," he whimpered, trying to be pouty because that usually helped him getting his way, but apparently not this time. Shit.</p><p>"I don't play fair, but I do like playing with you," Tharn said and turned the vibrator up to medium vibration, causing Type to flinch and groan in delight. Fuck, he wanted so badly to just move back against the stimulation, and yet he felt like he couldn't, not here, not now.</p><p>And he most definitietly couldn't when the waitress came back out of nowhere to take their order, and the vibration went down to the lowest level. He was relieved because he didn't want anyone to figure it out, but at the same time he needed more because he was getting needy, and he was sure there was a wet spot by now on his jeans from precum. He was hard and wanted to cum, and all he could think about while Tharn made the order for them was how it would be if Tharn crawled under the table and pulled down his pants to take him into his mouth, completely unnoticed.</p><p>When he looked down underneath the table he saw the obvious bulge in Tharn's pants and he licked his lips. Maybe he should just get on his knees and suck Tharn off instead. That was extremely tempting right now.</p><p>"Ah-mpfh!"</p><p>Type slapped his hand back on his mouth when the vibrator started moving once again on the highest setting, and he was going crazy right in his seat, writhing against the sensation.</p><p>Apparently the waitress was long gone and he hadn't noticed because he had been too far gone in his fantasies. </p><p>"I saw that look, baby..what do you want?" His boyfriend asked him seductively, and Type was pretty sure Tharn already knew what he wanted. He usually did, he knew him well. </p><p>"M-more..Tharn.." He begged against his palm, sending Tharn pleading eyes. He had decided to just indulge and not try to deny it anymore. There was no way he was gonna hold.</p><p>"More? My baby wants more?"</p><p>Type nodded, and Tharn smiled at him before he felt a hand on his back pushing him forward and he heard "lean forward," which he then did, so his elbows were resting on the table in front of him and his back was arched, ass pushed out.</p><p>"I will give you more then, you have been so good I can't help but give you a reward. Just stay like that, kitten, okay?"</p><p>Type nodded again and closed his eyes, waitng for what was gonna happen. He had no idea, Tharn was in full control over his body, mind, soul and heart right now. </p><p>His boyfriend's large hand moved down his back until it reached underneath his jeans, now touching the fabric of his boxers. Suddenly Tharn's fingers found the base of the vibrator and pressed it further inside, before he angled it, and Type's eyes flew open and he moaned into his hand.</p><p>"Mhpf! Nhnn..s-so good.."</p><p>Tharn had the PERFECT angle so the vibrator was moving right against his prostate, and it was sending pleasure shivers through his whole body, making him a whiny, sweaty mess. </p><p>"Is that good enough? Is that what you want?" Tharn whispered in his ear, and he decided to bury his face into Tharn's shoulder as if trying to hide from the world while he felt incredibly good and at the same time very uncomfortable. He just wanted to take these damn jeans off and stroke himself until he orgasmed and moan out his lover's name, and yet he couldn't do that here. </p><p>"M-please..m-more-mph!.." He muttered and moaned into Tharn's shoulder and spread his legs a little underneath the table so hopefully the other man got the hint, and Tharn smiled at him before the other hand came down and started palming his erection through his clothes.</p><p>Uttering a long groan in his chest he was sure he was gonna cum, he was so close and could feel it building, and if Tharn was to stop now, he would KILL him. </p><p>"Thaarn.." He buried his red face even more into Tharn's shoulder and squeezed his arm tight with the hand there wasn't on his mouth. "I-I can't..nhnn..hold it..I'm..ah, cum..gonna cum.."</p><p>"Cum for me, Type," Tharn groaned into his ear. That was all he needed to explode in his pants and break apart in the middle of a restaurant, all thanks to his boyfriend who was carrying him through the heights of his orgasm by continuing to milk him until he was completely dry and nothing more than an exhausted body and sticky jeans.</p><p>Finally he could remove his hand and relax. He took deep breaths while leaned up against the safety of the strong body next to him, the vibrator now still and giving him the peace that he needed while shivers of post-orgasmic bliss ran through his body. Tharn took his hand out of his pants and stroked his hair softly which was such a contrast to what they had just done.</p><p>Tharn had literally just made him cum in his pants in the middle of a restaurant. That was a first. A lovely, intense and nerve-wracking first.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the bulge in Tharn's pants, and he was reminded again that Tharn was hard too. Even in his blissed, hazy mind, he smirked.</p><p>It was payback time.</p><p>Type took Tharn's hand and got up in an instant to sprint out to the bathrooms. Tharn was left with no clue of what was gonna happen, and he looked like a cute, confused puppy. </p><p>"Type! What are you doing?"</p><p>"Just shut up and come with me," Type said and checked every stall once they reached the bathroom. It was empty, just as he wanted, and he sighed in relief. Victory!!</p><p>Meanwhile, he couldn't help but flinch at the way the vibrator moved inside of him and how tightly confined his cock felt, oversensitive from how many times they had made love today and done other..dirty things. It didn't stop him though, it never would, they had a lot to catch up on after all.</p><p>He pushed Tharn into a stall and locked the door behind them before he opened Tharn's pants and pulled them down with his boxers, and seeing his hard cock spring free like that, well, his tounge was already out playing, licking over his plump bottom lip at the thought of taking that cock deep into his throat and taste it. </p><p>"Tyype! Not here..what are you doing?" Tharn was being whiny and cute while hard and dirty in front of him. How dared he.</p><p>"I'm giving you back what you deserve," he responded, and then he got on his knees and grabbed the other's erection, heavi in his hand while he stroked it and spread the little bead of precum leaking from the deliciously red tip, almost purple. </p><p>He didn't give Tharn any time to question it before he had that tip in his mouth and Tharn moaned and leaned his head back against the stall wall. Fuck it all, they had one it in a stall before, it wasn't new. Plus, Type was too high on the thought of sucking Tharn as he had wanted for what felt like too damn long and give him payback for everything he had done to him today, that he cared about where the fuck they did it. </p><p>"Ah..Type, fuck.."</p><p>Smirking around Tharn's cock, feeling proud of himself for returning his usually alpha boyfriend into nothing but a moaning body high on pleasure, he took the rod deeper into his mouth until he could feel it poking the back of his throat, and he opened up his throat to take it and held down his gag reflex. He was lucky he didn't have much of a gag reflex to begin with. </p><p>"Mhmm! Ah..that feels so good," Tharn moaned and fisted Type's hair and tugged at it roughly which made Type moan as well, around the length which made the other shudder. </p><p>'Too damn easy' the soccer player thought to himself as he started sucking off his boyfriend. He was being dirty and sloppy with it, licking up and down the veins and licking into the slit which always made his boyfriend whimper. Even if someone walked into the bathrooms right now he wouldn't notice, and he doubted Tharn would too. </p><p>Tharn's cock felt warm and hard and heavy in his mouth and throat, and he swallowed around it, earning him another wonderful whimper that he would cherish forever, saving it into the back of his mind. </p><p>He knew all the signs of Tharn getting close to cumming, like the tensed muscles in his stomach and thighs, the increasingly tighter grip in his hair, and his destroyed breathing, all messed up and filled with moans and groans. That also meant that Tharn didn't have to say that he was close, because his devil boyfriend already knew, and his boyfriend was definitietly the devil when he pulled away, denying Tharn his much awaited orgasm.</p><p>Tharn's eyes grew big, even bigger than they already were, and Type smirked at him. He looked at him as if he had two heads, haha!!</p><p>"I don't play fair."</p><p>Type wiggled his eyebrows saying those words that Tharn had said only moments ago, and then opened the door and moved out of the bathroom and then the restaurant in a flash. Meanwhile, Tharn was left looking like a cute, confused puppy once again, a puppy that hadn't gotten its fix. </p><p>"Type wait!!" Was all Type heard behind him when he left, smirk still stuck on his lips.</p><p>----</p><p>Type reached home first. He stepped into the daunting silence of the condo he shared with his boyfriend and took a few deep breaths to calm his breathing. </p><p>He had done that. THEY had just done that. Oh my god, that was..SO damn hot.</p><p>Speaking of his boyfriend, the door opened behind him only moments after to then close once again, and he turned around to look at Tharn with playful eyes. </p><p>Tharn was carrying a bag that he put on the desk close to the door. Apparently he had been so sweet to take the food they had ordered home and not just left it there. Damn, he was sweet. And a hell of the pain in the ass LITERALLY.</p><p>"Type..what did you just do?"</p><p>Type raised an eyebrow; "I sucked you and left you hanging, just like you did earlier today."</p><p>His boyfriend nodded and came closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Type let him, he guessed that he had deserved that..for now.</p><p>"I let you cum in the restaurant, Type..and fuck, you looked beautiful doing it," Tharn said and eyed his boyfriend, and as much as Type didn't want to admit it, he shivered. </p><p>"You still made me wear a vibrator, with your cum still in me, while going outside, and you were teasing me all the time. I had to beg you to let me cum. Therefore, I only found it fair that I paid you back those "sweet" gestures." </p><p>Type came closer as he spoke so he could speak it right into Tharn's lips, and he saw Tharn's Adam's apple move when he swallowed. He smirked. </p><p>"Okay, got me there.." Tharn had to admit, "but..I still really liked it. I really, really liked it. Did you like it too?"</p><p>It was a moment of honesty between them that Tharn probably needed; to find out if he had gone too far or if Type had been okay with it all. </p><p>Type smiled at him and got even closer so he could tickle the tip of his nose against Tharn's; "I loved it."</p><p>That answer got the brightest smile out of Tharn, and he would wish he could bottle up that smile and see it whenever he wanted. But..couldn't he already? Tharn was his, completely and utterly his, forever. </p><p>"So..do you mind..fixing my problem here?"</p><p>He chuckled and nodded, he was never gonna say no to the opportunity to have Tharn's cock in his mouth and throat. </p><p>"Always, do you even have to ask?"</p><p>Tharn smiled at him and then they meet in a passionate kiss, biting and licking and sucking at each other's lips as they found their way backwards until Type felt his legs touch the bed. That was when he broke the kiss, even though he really didn't want to. In all truth he could kiss Tharn forever if he didn't have to breathe or do anything else.</p><p>"Get on the bed," he ordered, and he saw how his lover's cheeks blushed a little while he did as ordered and sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread, the bulge in front of his pants obscenely sticking out and catching Type's attention immediately. It seemed Tharn liked when he ordered him, just as he liked when he ordered Type. </p><p>He didn't hesitate to get on his knees on the floor between Tharn's spread legs and opened his pants once again and pulled down his boxers until his cock sprung out. That never got old, the way the rod stood up hard and flushed and wet right in front of his face as if begging for him to get closer and give it the attention it needed.<br/> <br/>He licked his bottom lip which earned him a groan from his boyfriend before he took the whole length into his mouth and down his throat, causing Tharn to moan and fist his hair once again. Having Tharn's cock in his mouth and throat was something he loved and being sore afterwards was almost even better as it let him know where the other man had been, as well as when he had fucked him so hard and so much that his hole was sore and he was left limping for days.</p><p>Teary, chocolate and flushed cheeks, Type started blowing his lover intensely. He didn't play soft with it as he had done in the bathroom stall, but thrusted the cock hard and fast in and out of his warm cavern, giving Tharn what he needed. In response he got a needy, writhing and moaning Tharn which he wasn't complaining about. He watched him constantly as he licked and sucked and even bit gently at the length. He looked damn hot like this, flushed and sweaty and needy, just like Type wanted him, only flushed and sweaty and needy for HIM.</p><p>Due to his games in the stall earlier Tharn didn't take long to reach the edge, and this time he warned his lover about it.</p><p>"T-Type..Ah! I'm gonna..cum-m.."</p><p>FUCK, Tharn's wrecked voice was music to his ears.</p><p>He then moved his head away until Tharn's cock bounced out of his mouth and Tharn whimpered, looking down at him with a pleading look, but he wasn't gonna do what Tharn probably thought he was gonna do.</p><p>Instead he turned his face upwards, eyes wide and mouth open, tounge sticking out, and that was when he saw in Tharn's dark eyes that he understood. Those eyes turned even darker and more hodded as Tharn grabbed his cock and thrusted into his fist.</p><p>Type wanted a facial, a good, large facial. He LOVED getting facials from his boyfriend, feeling his hot cum cover his skin.</p><p>"Give it to me," he moaned and opened his mouth again, and he admired all the reactions from his boyfriend, how he tensed and moaned and groaned, and suddenly started to shiver wildly as white cum shot out of his cock.</p><p>"Tyyppeeee!!" Tharn moaned in an almost pained tone as if he felt so good it was almost too much.</p><p>It covered his face, hit his cheeks and plump lips, and some of it even shot right into his mouth. Tharn came and came and came. It was a delicious sight that confirmed to Type that it didn't matter how many times they did it, how many times he came, or how many times he heard Tharn moan. He wanted Tharn ALWAYS. </p><p>When his boyfriend was left panting and spent, he swallowed the cum in his mouth and licked his lips, the taste bitter and delicious to his tounge. Tharn watched him and he saw the spark of desire in there, and he knew Tharn felt the same way, that no matter what, he always wanted Type. </p><p>"I love you," Tharn said, still panting, trying to get air into his lungs, and then leaned closer to softly stroke pearls of white cum off of his cheek to kiss it. He then reached out his thick thumb and Type enveloped it with his lips and sucked it off, looking into the eyes of the man he loved.</p><p>"I love you too," he smiled and sucked on Tharn's thumb again as he gave him more cum to eat. "And your wicked, torture games."</p><p>That brought a chuckle out of Tharn, the biggest smile stuck on his face. </p><p>"I reckon you said you LOVE my wicked, torture games."</p><p>"Oh, really? I reckon you were left in the bathroom stall with a hard on."</p><p>Tharn even looked proud of him when he said that.</p><p>"My kitten has claws," he said with a smile and gave him more cum to eat, Type sucking on his thumb for just a little longer to have that delicious, veiny thumb in his mouth, before he said;</p><p>"Your kitten. Always your kitten."</p><p>He sealed the promise with a soft kiss.</p><p>----</p><p>"I missed us like this so much, Type," Tharn muttered lovingly into his messy locks as the two of them were in a cuddly embrace on their bed, hiding underneath the covers. Tharn was laying on his back with his arms around Type while Type was laying with his head on Tharn's chest and listening to his calming heartbeat. Type had missed this too, so damn much that he had been sure he was gonna explode while his boyfriend had been gone. It wasn't something he liked to admit, but it was true, and Tharn probably knew as he had some kind of direct connection to his mind and feelings and everything else. </p><p>Tharn was massaging his earlobe and then stroked his hair, running his long fingers through the locks, and it was the most relaxing thing ever, and gave him shivers down his spine.</p><p>Type smirked; "Really? I haven't, I didn't even notice you were gone," he teased, loving to tease the other man because his reactions were the best in the world.</p><p>At the moment he had his eyes closed so he couldn't see Tharn's reaction, but he could most definitietly feel it when two big hands moved down to his waist and started tickling him.</p><p>"Type! Are you serious? Be honest, I know you're lying!" Type could hear Tharn's large smile in his voice but it was hard to focus on anything but those hands tickling the life out of him, and sadly he was quite ticklish. This meant that he thrashed on the bed and tried to push Tharn away to stop him from another wave of torture, laughing his heart out which he didn't do often. </p><p>"Tharn! S-stop! Stop! Stop or I-I won't make love to you f-for a week!" He pleaded and threatened between giggles and chuckles, stomach feeling like it was about to explode.</p><p>"Admit that you missed me and I will stop!"</p><p>Urgh, there was no way around it. Tharn probably knew he could NEVER stay away from him for a full week. Also, it wasn't like he hadn't said already that he missed him, but it was fun to tease Tharn..as long as Type wasn't the one who got teased in return, and he was right now, and he needed to fucking breathe, so this time, just this one, he would surrender.</p><p>"Fine! I missed you!"</p><p>As soon as he said those words his boyfriend stopped his wandering fingers and instead embraced him once again. He could finally breathe again, and he took a few deep breaths to give his lungs the much needed oxygen.</p><p>"I missed you," he repeated, now softer looking up at the other man, but still panting for his life, "you asshole. And I might have missed you but I haven't missed you tickling me." </p><p>That made Tharn laugh and it was a lovely sound to be blessed with.</p><p>"Are you sure about that? You seem to have a thing for my hands."</p><p>He gave his boyfriend and elbow in the side and his cheeks blushed just a little, making the other laugh once again. This wasn't funny! He did have a thing for Tharn's hands..but still!</p><p>"Shut up," he muttered and buried his face into Tharn's chest once again where he belonged, and took a deep breath to take in his scent. It was sweet, just like Tharn. </p><p>"Okay, I will shut up, proimise," Tharn chuckled and gave his locks a kiss, before he started stroking them in a slow rythm coaxing Type to close his eyes and let his mind fade away for a while.</p><p>He didn't know how long they were laying like that, but he was close to falling asleep when he heard Tharn's voice; "Type?"</p><p>"Hmm..I thought you said you would shut up."</p><p>The grumpy mumble earned him another chuckle, before Tharn's body seemed to be getting more tense underneath him, and not so open and soft as it had been before, and that made him frown. Something was clearly bothering Tharn and he needed to talk about it.</p><p>"I know I did, sorry, but..there's..something I wanna ask."</p><p>He didn't like the uncertainty in his lover's voice, and so he opened his tired eyes and peaked up at him through thick lashes.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well.." Tharn looked away from his gaze, something he didn't do often and usually only when something was wrong, and focused on playing with a lock of his hair. It fed his suspicion that this was something more serious there was bothering him. "We're soon gonna graduate, and then we won't be studying anymore. We will be chasing for jobs, and once we find one, go to work and not see each other as often as we do. I won't be able to come over to your cafeteria and eat lunch with you, maybe not even pick you up. And I just..I don't want us to change because of that."</p><p>Type's chocolate eyes grew big at the revelation of the problem Tharn had been struggling with. He hadn't expected this, and yet it kind of made sense. He had honestly thrown their graduation out of his head as exams still had to be done, and they were a bit into the future. However, Tharn was right. Their lives were gonna change, and that was a scary thing.</p><p>But then his eyes became soft and he leaned up so he could look right into the eyes of his boyfriend, and smiled.</p><p>"Silly Tharn," was the first thing he said which made Tharn raise his eyebrows in confusion. It was kind of cute. "We're not gonna change. Our lives are gonna change, like..what we do in our everyday lives and the people we're gonna be around. But no matter what is going on out there, I will always come back home to you. Our feelings won't change."</p><p>Type was sure that he saw a glaze in Tharn's eyes, tears threatening to spill.</p><p>"When did you become so mature?" Tharn asked with a chuckle and kissed his forehead, and he huffed; "What do you mean? You didn't notice?"</p><p>Tharn's embrace became tighter, squeezing him so tight that all he could feel was Tharn's warm body against his own. He could feel Tharn's heartbeat, and he was sure Tharn could feel his too. Their hearts were beating in unison, as one heartbeat, one being, one heart, one soul.</p><p>"I notice everything about you, you know that," Tharn underlined with another kiss, yet this time to the tip of his nose. "You're right, Type. I love you, and I will always love you. That will never change."</p><p>His heart skipped a beat and he smiled, feeling like the happiest man in the whole world. This was his life, and he no longer shared it with pain, insecurity and anger, but with this man whom he loved more than anything.</p><p>"I love you too. I told you, for life. Not a second less."</p><p>He muttered the loving words against Tharn's lips that were smiling at him, and then pressed onto his own in a breathtaking kiss.</p><p>They were the luckiest in the world, to have found such love that changed their lives. </p><p>"Type," Tharn said once they parted from the kiss, now reaching for their breath.</p><p>"..Were you serious about the not-making-love-to-me-for-a-week thing?"</p><p>Dammit, asshole Tharn.</p><p>----</p><p>
  <strong>A WEEK LATER</strong>
</p><p>The sudden sound of Type's ringtone going off made Tharn jump in the couch, and he picked up Type's phone, not able to stop himself from looking at the phone screen. He frowned upon seeing that the person calling was apparently named Mali. It was a woman's name. Did Type know someone named Mali? He had to, the evidence was right in front of him, she was even in his contacts.</p><p>"Type!! Someone is calling you!"</p><p>Type almost sprinted out of the bathroom where he had almost just been in a shower, hair still a bit damp which made it fall into his eyes so cutely. He kind of wanted to put it into one of those tiny ponytails which he had done before, but he knew Type didn't like that when it was still wet.</p><p>"Gimme gimme!!" Type uttered and Tharn gave him the phone, still very confused about the situation. Why did his boyfriend seem like this was so important??</p><p>"Hi! Sorry, I couldn't get to the phone immediately.." And then Type continued his conversation with a woman named Mali. Tharn was still VERY confused. Who was Mali? Was she important? An old friend he hadn't really talked about? They seemed to know each other well, especially since it seemed, judging by their conversation, like Type was gonna pick her up tomorrow for some reason. </p><p>Once the conversation was over Type put his phone back on the table, and Tharn saw his opportunity to get some much needed information; "Who was that?"</p><p>Chocolate eyes met his and there was something in there that he didn't like to see. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was there, and it made his stomach turn.</p><p>"Mali, an old friend of mine. She's coming to visit tomorrow for the first time in..well, I don't even know, it's been so long," Type said and sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend, "so I have offered to pick her up in the airport and she said yes."</p><p>An old friend. Okay, wasn't so bad. It was just a friend, and Tharn would love to meet his friend. He wanted to meet everyone who knew Type and who had had the lovely chance to get to know him earlier in life.</p><p>"An old friend? So..you've known each other for long?"</p><p>He saw his boyfriend grow tense and he frowned. Okay, there was obviously something here that he didn't know, and it just made him even more impatient to find out what it was there was making Type so tense. </p><p>"Yes, we've known each other since we were kids.." </p><p>Type's answer was harmless, but his reaction was definitietly not, and so Tharn kept staring at him until he turned his head to meet his gaze. "What is it?" Tharn asked, wanting answers, and Type looked away just as fast. He noticed how his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed thickly. Okay, that was kind of hot, he couldn't lie, it made his blood boil a little and made him want to suck on that Adam's apple and on that delicious neck, mark it up until it became red and purple, but he told himself to focus as this was something important. He couldn't let himself sway by his boyfriend's sexyness.</p><p>"Well.." Type started, "we've known each other since we were kids and we're friends, but..we did..date at one point."</p><p>And there it was. It hit him like a brick right in the face and he wasn't sure what to say anymore.</p><p>"Huh?" Was all he could get through his throat, feeling like he was slowly choking. </p><p>Type writhed a bit in his spot on the couch and turned again to finally look at him; "She was my first."</p><p>The first piece of information was nothing compared to the second piece of information that his boyfriend revealed with insecurity shivering in his chocolate eyes, and he blinked, completely paralyzed.</p><p>Type's first. Someone he had been in a relationship with. Was coming here. Tomorrow. </p><p>SHIT.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Don't Joke With Me, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type's first ever love is coming to town to visit and Tharn wants to be a good boyfriend and not get jealous. HOWEVER seeing the two being too close for comfort is getting to him more than he thought it would, and he's beginning to think that Type wants something else that isn't him. That is until an unexpected twist happens and he is taken off guard..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINALLY IT IS HERE WANJAAIS!!!! I apologize deeply for the long wait. I first had exams, then got sick, and then corona took all energy out of me, including my passion for writing. I'm drowsy most the time and have a difficult time finding the right words. It's only certain moments that it feels good to write and it comes naturally. I wanna give you guys good chapters, even if they aren't long or if they are half a novel haha!! This chapter is more of a buildup for the next one but I hope you all still like it!! I haven't started the next chapter yet as I have just finished this one and wanted to get it out for yall. Again, I apologize for the wait&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>ATTENTION; I got a cornea cut 19 days ago and it has been a long and painful process and it is still painful. It is getting better though, but it's slowly. Therefore I don't know when the next chapter will be finished. It's very hard for the eye to look at text sadly. However as soon as I get better enough I will finish it and publish it, don't worry Wanjaais!! I had started the chapter but then this happened so..yeah. Hope you all understand and thank u sm for the support!!&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently everyone knew something was going on and it was kind of bothering Tharn. His friends had told him how miserable he had looked with that frown on his face, and asked him what on earth was wrong to make him look like that and be so gone in his thoughts. He had told them "nothing" and went back to smiling like he always did, remained positive and tried not to think of what was happening in this very moment.</p><p>Right now Type was picking up his friend from the airport, Mali was her name. He had told him yesterday that she would come to visit for the very first time, and so he wanted to give them space to reunite after a long time apart. He didn't want to appear as a too clingy boyfriend. Normally he didn't mind, but she was clearly important to Type and he wanted to show Type that he trusted him, because he did!! It was just..</p><p>He didn't like the fact that this friend was also Type's first EVER.</p><p>He felt like a hypocrite. He was, wasn't he? Several months ago San had appeard and messed with Type's head, had even kissed Tharn but he had forgiven him for that, never had he seen it as a big thing, because it was San, and he knew San. But now when the roles were reversed and Type was the one meeting with his very first ever again, he felt his stomach turn. He couldn't help it.</p><p>Deciding that it was finally time to move he said goodbye to his friends and left to walk in the direction of the usual restaurant. It kind of hurt even more that the restaurant where he was gonna meet Type and this Mali was a restaurant that he and Type usually went to. They had gone there quite alot, P'Jeeds bar being the place they went to the most, while this was their "after-school-dinner" place. Now it was no longer just gonna be him and Type eating together, but there was gonna be a third wheel.</p><p>As soon as he stepped into the restaurant he noticed an arm being lifted in the air, and he immediately knew who it was. Those fingers were long and slender and the skin was golden, kissed by the sun. It made him smile, unable to stop himself from doing so. It had been a few hours since he had seen his boyfriend after all.</p><p>But then his gaze turned to the person who sat next to Type and he froze. He was not attracted to women, but damn she was beautiful. He could definitietly see why Type would have dated her in the past. She was probably real nice too. </p><p>Life wasn't fair sometimes.</p><p>He walked past other people and tables who were in the way of him reaching his destination before he sat down on the opposite bench of his boyfriend and smiled. </p><p>"Hello khrab," he said and put his hands together in a polite greeting to the women who did the same, "I'm Tharn. I suppose you are the Mali I have heard so much about?"</p><p>"Stop trying to charm her!" Type complained and he couldn't stop a chuckle.</p><p>"I'm not trying to charm her, I'm just being nice, Type!"</p><p>Their little banter was interrupted by the sound of cute chuckles, and he realised it was Mali who was chuckling at the scene before her. </p><p>"It's okay! I appreciate the kindness. Yes, I'm Mali, it's nice to meet you, Tharn."</p><p>Hell, even her voice was cute. She was a beautiful woman with round eyes and long wavy locks, wearing a blue dress that highlighted her slightly tan skin that was a bit similar to Type's. Apparently everyone from Type's home were tan. </p><p>"Tharn is my roommate, we live together, and.."</p><p>Tharn felt his heart sink in his chest and everything else that Type said became a blur to him. Roommate? He shouldn't be so surprised. They were years into their relationship and usually Type was more open about that now, and of course Tharn had respected and supported him through the process of getting there, but now it was as if he was going five steps backwards. He hadn't heard Type call him roommate for SO long. So why did that change now? Was it because of her? Because of the past they shared? He realised he didn't even know that much about his boyfriend's earlier years. He knew of the terrible thing that had happened and how it had affected Type throughout his life, and he had also talked about his parents, but..that was it. Mali was not someone he had known about either before yesterday. </p><p>"Tharn? Tharn! Are you listening??"</p><p>Said man blinked in surprise at hearing his name and raised his eyebrows; "What?"</p><p>"I just asked you a thousand times what you wanted to drink, if you wanted Sprite like usual or something else?" Type asked while looking at him as if he had grown two heads during the time he had zoned out.</p><p>He took a moment to look around and realised their menu's had already been placed in front of them and Type and Mali was both sitting with them in their hands, and here Tharn was zoning out because of his stupid, insecure thoughts. He had to let it go. He couldn't be what had made Type so nervous of telling him that Mali was coming here in the first place. No, he couldn't.</p><p>So he put on a smile and grabbed his menu on the side of his table; "Sorry, I guess I'm tired today. I'll have a Sprite like usual, yes."</p><p>Type nodded and then chuckled, a chuckle there was a blessing to his ears, and at first Tharn didn't understand what was so funny. Then Type turned towards Mali so he could easier look at her and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"You know, every time Tharn and I fought, I would buy a bunch of can Sprites and place them around the room to make him forgive me. He loves Sprite so much and I don't understand why at all, but hey, I gotta do what I gotta do to persuade him to make him forgive me.."</p><p>Yes, Tharn remembered those days. But what bothered him in this very moment was the way Type was touching her. He was softly caressing his shoulder and they were laughing together like they knew something Tharn didn't. It bothered him like crazy. </p><p>"Well well, you two sound very close," Mali said with a smile as she looked at the both of them, and Tharn glanced at his lover and forced a smile that somehow looked a bit sad; "Yes..yes we are."</p><p>----</p><p>Tharn was going insane. No, he was ACTUALLY going insane this time. Or maybe he was just dreaming? If he was really dreaming then it was a terrible dream and he needed to get his head in order because THIS was not what he asked to dream about whenever he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.</p><p>Maybe he was just being dramatic, and he knew he could be quite dramatic, but only when it was Type. Apparently Type brought that side of him out and he wasn't sure that he liked that, not right now at least.</p><p>"This would look SO good on you!"</p><p>"You really think so, Type? I didn't think you had this kind of style."</p><p>"Well, I can't wear it but I'm sure it will be pretty on you."</p><p>Tharn observed how his boyfriend was holding up a cute top for Mali to see, even complimenting how it would look on her, and his face was one big smile.</p><p>No, he was sadly NOT dreaming. If he was dreaming he could wake up again from this nightmare and everything would be fine, but standing in this clothes shop and seeing how Type and his first love were flirting was much worse than a nightmare. </p><p>After dinner they had decided to go through the whole mall and he had basically been the third wheel the whole time. He wasn't really sure why he was here. Type didn't talk to him and Mali did sometimes, but that was it. It was like he was invisible and the only thing that mattered were them. They had found this little bubble of their own and Tharn felt like he didn't belong there. it was a terrible feeling. Usually it was him and Type who found this kind of bubble where no one else mattered and the world disappeard and it was only about them, together. </p><p>Now someone had taken his place.</p><p>He didn't want to be dramatic but he couldn't help but think; have I been replaced with Type's first love? Just because Tharn hadn't had an amazing experience of first love, Type could have. They knew each other well and he felt like Mali knew Type better than he did. There were things about him as a child, his life before coming here that she knew and he didn't, and it bothered him more than it probably should. When the hell had he become such a jealous boyfriend?</p><p>Tharn decided to go a little about the clothes shopping on his own before Type and Mali nudged him along to a little store where they sold ice cream and chocolates. Watching all the different chocolates laid in front of them made him think of his boyfriend. It wasn't that wierd considering he thought of his skin as chocolate, so dark and spicy and yet so sweet. He could taste it every time he ran his tounge over his skin. Yes, those were very inappropriate thoughts since he was in public but right now he didn't care cause it was HIS boyfriend, and meanwhile, Mali and Type continued flirting on the side about what kind of ice cream they wanted to get..</p><p>He ended up with a chocolate ice cream, not surprising at all, while Type had pistachio and Mali had strawberry. Type insisted on sitting on a small fountain inside of the mall, so all three of them walked over and sat down to comfortably enjoy their ice cream. </p><p>As he turned his gaze he found his boyfriend licking and biting at his ice cream, and the image was too hot for him to handle. It was incredible how they could do the smallest of things and it triggered something in both of them. But Type's lips were just so pink and plump and they turned a little red at the stimulation from licking the ice cream sometimes, and here and there the ice cream would stay stuck to his lips and smear on them until he peaked out his tounge and licked it up. </p><p>He felt his body heat up and his nerves tingled, and even more so when Type looked up and their gazes met. For a moment, that thing happened again, the thing where they fell into their own little bubble and nothing existed but them. Their eyes were locked and he could see the warmth in Type's eyes too which was a warmth he had missed all day. Somehow it had been..gone.</p><p>And just like that two minutes after Mali interrupted them and Type's warm gaze disappeard once again and so Tharn felt cold. What the fuck was going on? Why was he trying to hide his feelings for him when it was so normal for him not to??</p><p>"Tyype, can I try a bit of your ice cream?" He heard Mali ask, and he couldn't help but lean a little closer to listen along.</p><p>"I didn't think you were a fan of pistachio."</p><p>"I just want a small taste, Type, pleaasee?" </p><p>Even HE had to admit that her begging was cute, however he hadn't predicted that Type actually lowered his hand so the ice cream was in front of her mouth and she could take a lick. His eyes turned big. </p><p>WHAT!? That was like..AN INDIRECT KISS!! Type usually only did that with him so what was happening here? Okay, they were friends and all and he understood and they had been friends for a VERY long time, but still..that was a boyfriend thing to do. Not friend thing to do. </p><p>From the onslought of emotions Tharn decided after they had all eaten their ice creams that it was time to leave. He wsn't sure how he felt right now, except from feeling a bit defeated, and he needed some time alone to think and not look at the flirting there was going on in front of him. He walked over to Type to speak in a low voice to him; "Type, I think I'm gonna go now. I got some homework I need to take care of tomorrow."</p><p>When his boyfriend looked back at him he had expected a smile, some warmth in his eyes, SOMETHING, but instead he got a small wave and a "okay! See ya later" And then it was almost as if he wasn't there as Type walked back to Mali. He sighed while he watched them walk closely side by side through the mall. He wasn't sure what to make of all of this, but one thing was for sure; HE NEEDED TO GET HOME!</p><p>----</p><p>Once finally home he took a quick shower and put on some more comfortable clothes. Then he sat down on the couch where he usually cuddled up with his boyfriend and stared into the TV even though he wasn't really interested in it. Everything there had happened today was flying around in his head and he couldn't find peace. He wanted to ask Type about it but also not seem like some needy and jealous boyfriend, which in reality he was, he just didn't want to admit it, but he kinda had to, especially with what had happened today.</p><p>But Type had also behaved wierdly. He had flirted with Mali and all, even given her his ice cream and let her lick it, often touched her and walked close to her, and it wasn't like she had rejected it, no she had done the same to him, and both worried Tharn. Type wasn't like this. He was done with women. He was in love with HIM, with Tharn, his boyfriend who he had said he would spend his whole life with and love forever. </p><p>Was that..changing??</p><p>How whole body flinched once he heard the sound of the door to their condo open, and inside came his boyfriend who had a grin on his face. He wasn't sure why he was smiling. Well, he LOVED when he was smiling and was happy but that grin, he didn't know what it meant.</p><p>Type turned the corner and his eyes turned a little big once he saw him sitting there in the couch; "Oh? I thought you had homework to do."</p><p>Tharn frowned. Really? That was the best comment he could give after being away fro hours with Mali??</p><p>He decided to take a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>"I did do homework but then just got stuck so I decided to watch some TV to relax."</p><p>In return Type shrugghed and nodded.</p><p>"Okay, I understand."</p><p>His boyfriend then proceeded to go out and take a shower and came back after and changed his clothes too. He then sat down next to him to watch the TV and he couldn't help but glance at him out the corner of his eye. </p><p>Type was behaving as if today hadn't happened. He was quiet and almost hadn't said a word. He was so damn confused. </p><p>Not able to handle the silence anymore as it was tearing him apart from the inside piece by piece, even though the sight of his boyfriend and Mali together today had already done that, he turned a little in his seat so he could look at the other man.</p><p>"How..was the trip with Mali?"</p><p>It took a moment before Type looked at him and then he looked back at the TV.</p><p>"It went fine."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow; "Fine?"</p><p>Type chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, fine! What else would it be? We had a lot of fun and a good time. I forgot how much fun we've always had together."</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>"You two seem..pretty close," Tharn said and basically threw Mali's comment about him and Type back in his face, and Type nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, we're close. We haven't been too good at staying in touch but we've been friends for years. She knows me better than anyone."</p><p>OUCH!!</p><p>Tharn felt more and more cold inside, his heart aching for some kind of warm reaction from his boyfriend, yet it never came, and he pouted, sulking from the pain he felt in his chest. He had basically been sulking all damn day!!</p><p>"Tyype?"</p><p>The other finally turned his head; "Yes?"</p><p>He grabbed Type's arm and pulled him closer, missing to have him close. "What is going on? You've been ignoring me all day and flirted with Mali instead of me, and I'm usually the one you flirt with! What is going on? I'm worried, Type. You're usually not like this.."</p><p>A moment passed, then another, and suddenly a big grin spread on Type's face and he started..laughing.</p><p>He had just uttered his concernes and pleaded and begged for an explanation and Type started laughing.</p><p>"Tyype!!" He smacked his man over the shoulder; "Why are you laughing? Don't laugh! I just poured my heart out to you!!"</p><p>The chocolate-skinned man shook his head and tried desperatly to stop his giggles that filled the room, and honestly Tharn couldn't stop finding the sound precious, cause it was. Type didn't laugh often, not a full on laugh and he loved when he did it and even just uttered the smallest of chuckles.</p><p>"It-it was a joke, Tharn!"</p><p>His whole world stopped at those words and he blinked in utter confusion.</p><p>"A joke?"</p><p>"Yes!" Type finally stopped his giggles and smiled at him, and THERE was the loving warmth in his eyes and smile that he had missed ALL FUCKING DAY!! "Tharn, Mali and I were just goofing around. We did it on purpose. I wanted to see how jealous I could make you."</p><p>Tharn's cheeks pooled with blood making him red like a tomato. </p><p>"A-oh-really? Why? What do you mean "we"?"</p><p>The other bit his plump bottom lip and of couse Tharn's eyes gazed down at the wonder that was Type's lips that belonged to him and him only, before he looked back up at his eyes. </p><p>"She knows."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Type swallowed a lump in his throat; "She knows about us."</p><p>Talk about confusing cause Tharn was about to fall down from the couch right now and no, it wasn't because there wasn't enough space but because of ANOTHER emotional onslaught his boyfriend caused him in one day today.</p><p>"Sh-she knows? How?"</p><p>"Because I told her," Type said and looked back at him with honest eyes, "right after I had picked her up I told her about us and our relationship. I wanted to see how she took it before we got too close again. She is a good friend, but if she didn't accept us, then.." There was a moment of sadness in Type's face that he wanted nothing more than to kiss away so the man would NEVER experience sadness again. "She accepted it with a smile and said she wanted to meet you."</p><p>Tharn was overwhelmed with emotions, some of them being happiness from Mali accepting them understanding how important she was to Type, to touched and so moved that he could cry that Type had done that and then even without him being there to support him!!</p><p>"But then what about the flirting and the touching and..?"</p><p>He knew he was making wierd little hand movements in the air which made Type chuckle but he didn't care.</p><p>"It was all a joke. Remember San? He messed with my head SO BAD, but you were so calm when it all happened, and he even KISSED you. I wanted to see how you would react when you got your own medicine, cause how you felt today was EXACTLY how I felt back then. It was all just for fun. I'm sorry if we took it a little too far. I didn't mean to. I just liked seeing you suffer," Type said with a smirk and Tharn was sure he was gonna die if he hadn't already died today.</p><p>He put down his hands and thought it through and his cheeks turned redder and redder if that was even possible. Yeah San had kissed him, and he had brushed it off like it was nothing..and now Type and Mali had been flirting but they hadn't even kissed and he had been burning with jealousy all day. </p><p>After a moment he peaked up at his boyfriend who were still looking at him. </p><p>"Y..you could have..toned it down a little, ya know?"</p><p>Type eruped back into another fit of laughter.</p><p>"Tharn! Okay, I'm sorry! Okay? I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. Really, it was all just a joke that we planned. It meant nothing. I just wanted to see you jealous that's all. You never get jealous, not really. I'm always the one who has to say that you're mine. For a difference I..I wanted to see you do it."</p><p>The atmosphere changed SO quickly from funny and though confused to warm and heartfelt. Tharn felt a it bad to be honest cause it was true. Type was always the one who had to fight for him, who had to say to everyone coming near him trying to have him that he belonged to Type, and that that was never gonna change. Now Type had given him a piece of his own medicine and he understood how Type had felt. </p><p>Also, his boyfriend was a devil and evil and he should have seen this coming before it even started cause it was typical his boyfriend to tease him and make him suffer, and he had successfully done that today as well. Dammit!!</p><p>"You're so evil," Tharn said which made his lover laugh again, "but I still love you. I'm sorry I'm not making it clear more often."</p><p>"Don't apologize," Type uttered with a cute smile on his lips, and if he said he was cute, cause he was the most evil and adorable human being on the whole planet earth, then the man would throw a fit. </p><p>"Buut..you haven't exactly made it clear yet."</p><p>He noticed the teasing tone in Type voice and raised an eyebrow; "I have not?"</p><p>"Nope," Type shook his head, "you still need to tell her who I belong to."</p><p>"Oh really??"</p><p>"Yes!!"</p><p>How could his boyfriend be so cute and tease him at the same time?</p><p>He smirked and wrapped his arms around Type to pull him closer and sighed in bliss at the lovely warmth. He had missed this so much ALL DAY. Today had been difficult, but it seemed like it was now turning for the better.</p><p>"Well.." He pretended to think about it. "When are you meeting her again?"</p><p>"Tomorrow."</p><p>Uttering a "pftt!" at that Type smiled at him and it was the purest thing he had EVER SEEN. Okay, so he was whipped, so what? </p><p>"Okay, well I'll join you tomorrow and tell her who you belong to, is that better?"</p><p>He nuzzled the tip of his nose against Type's and noticed how his eyes dropped a little at the sweet affection, looking at him with such warm and electric eyes. </p><p>"Much better," Type whispered.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>Tharn's strong grip tightened around his boyfriend's tiny waist and Type was almost on his lap now which he didn't mind at all, and raised an eyebrow at the other and smirked.</p><p>"But I want an apology before I do it."</p><p>Type raised both his eyebrows. So extra and he loved it.</p><p>"An apology?"</p><p>"Yes! You tortured me all damn day, I want a real apology for the horror you made me go through today."</p><p>He witnessed Type's gaze going from loving to teasing and mischievous. The devil was before him right now. A cute devil.</p><p>"What if I don't wanna?"</p><p>Oh, so he wanted to play. Okay, Tharn could play.</p><p>"If you don't wanna, theeeennnn.." He tilted his head a little and bit his bottom lip in thought before looking back down at him with a smirk; "Then I'm gonna take you over my lap."</p><p>Type's eyes widened and it was in intrigue and want. "You're gonna take me over your lap? Have I been a bad boy?"</p><p>Tharn chuckled; "Yes you have been a VERY bad boy today. You deserve to be punished."</p><p>Even though the word "punished" was a so called "bad word", they knew that it meant pleasure for the both of them, and he was sure his pupils were just as blown from desire as Type's. </p><p>"Well, then I guess there is nothing else to do than to punsih me to make me learn my lesson."</p><p>FUCK Type played so innocent right now that it was hot and was making Tharn's insides burn with need.</p><p>No longer able to hold himself back he leaned forward the last couple of centimeters between them and pressed his smiling lips against the other's in a passionate and deep kiss. Type immediately returned and hummed into his mouth, seperating his lips so he could take in Tharn's tounge, and Tharn happily obliged and invaded Type's hot cavern and caressed every curve and sensitive spot he could find. </p><p>"Hmm!" </p><p>Type moaned into his mouth and he swallowed the blissful sound as he teased his fingers under the hem of Type's shirt. He could only last a second like that before he HAD to get his hands on Type's skin and feel it all over, making the older boy tremble. </p><p>They both pulled off their shirts, Tharn allowed Type to remove his for him cause he knew how much Type liked looking at his strong upper body, before he motioned to his lap, and with a smile his boyfriend laid himself over it, hard cock pressed to his thigh. His large hand stroked over a covered cheek and squeezed it which made his lover squirm.</p><p>"No moving! And you can't cum until I say so," he said in a dominant tone before he watched the other with a loving smile, "ready?"</p><p>Type nodded eagerly; "I'm ready."</p><p>"Good boy." </p><p>Tharn then pulled down Type's boxers to reveal his peachy butt before him there was ready for a spanking from being naughtey and torturing him all day.</p><p>----</p><p>Mali stayed for a week and Type hung out with her a lot, wanting to make her visit unforgettable. It was unreal to see Type like this, remembering back to when he had destroyed all of his stuff as he had tried to make him move out. </p><p>This was a different Type. A Type who had grown into the more mature yet still devlish man he was today, and Tharn loved him with all of his heart, also the devil part. He couldn't lie and say he didn't like the spice it added, cause he did and VERY MUCH SO.</p><p>Tharn was with them from time to time to get to know Mali better and of course show who Type belonged to. Type was very happy with it and thrived in the attention, and Tharn loved to give him that attention. Mali was good with it all and said she had happy they had found each other. She even gave him a hug too at the airport when she left, and she smiled at him, and said "please take care of this brat for me." Looking into her eyes in that moment it felt like she was giving Type over to him, letting him go to his future. Tharn smiled at her and said; "Always. Forever." He then looked at his boyfriend and they smiled lovingly at each other.</p><p>After her visit everything was as it always had been. Life was good, blissful as they spent every day together, cuddling, kissing, making love. There was NOTHING in the whole word that would EVER change that. </p><p>However Tharn had almost forgotten a week after her departure back to her home country that it was soon his birthday. In two days exactly it was his birthday. He told Type "no need to do anything for me, I already have what I want; you." Type called him cheesy but still snuggled into his warm embrace and said "good, I don't wanna spoil you too much," and then chuckled at him teasingly. He smiled at the sight before him. He was blessed. Blessed with this wonder there was Type, his boyfriend, and he wanted to show that love and appreciation for him every single day.</p><p>Though Tharn hadn't seen coming that his boyfriend had secret plans for his birthday to show his love and appreciation for him as well, and he would have NO IDEA what was gonna happen until that very day..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY My Love!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Tharn's birthday and Type has some very exciting stuff planned that he is forced to keep a secret through the birthday party that Tharn's family has made for him. But when the party is over and the sun has gone down, it is time for him to reveal everything that he has been working on to give his boyfriend THE BEST birthday he could ever imagine..hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to a cornea cut things have been standing pretty still. It's a long and painful healing process but I was FINALLY able to get this out for you guys. Writing on a screen is the hardest part for the eye and I have on and off good and bad days, so it is a slow process writing and espeically something as big as this.<br/>BUT IT IS HERE NOW AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR YALL TO READ IT SO LET'S GGOOOO!! Enjoy the sweet treat ;))))</p><p>UPDATE 26-10-2020;<br/>So I know I haven't updated in a loooong time and I deeply apologize for that. I guess you can say life hit me like a truck, and it's a lot to take in. I don't have time or energy to do a lot during my day, and I'm tired 24/7 leaving me unmotivated to do anything, so I choose the easiest things to do. It's been a long ride and I'm still on that ride I'm afraid. I feel silly because I acyually only need to write the last part of the next chapter and then it's ready to be published, and I wanna give it to yall, but I also wanna do it well and give yall something you will enjoy. I will keep the boys in mind and hopefully with S2 coming up I will begin to feel more motivation to write again. I miss writing and I miss you guys. SO MUCH. So see ya and take care out there in the tough world!! Everything seems to be escalating around us BUT WE CAN DO IT!!&lt;3&lt;3 Have a good day and thank you for coming to my ted talk ahahaha &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type woke up to give Tharn a blowjob. This wasn't the first time but this time there was a special occasion to how he spoiled Tharn from early in the morning, and Tharn DEFINITIETLY seemed to be appreciative of his little gesture if his moans of his name and how he spurted into his mouth was any indication.</p><p>He wasn't the type of person to give gifts or say loving, sweet words. He just wasn't and Tharn knew this. It was good that Tharn accepted him for who he was and how he liked to use subtle actions to show appreciation and love instead of these big confessions that Tharn liked to do. They were Yin and Yang. Different and yet they worked and only with each other.</p><p>It was Tharn's birthday today and it was pretty obvious to Type that the man knew why he had woken him up this way, his happy smile said it all, and Type couldn't stop feeling all giddy inside seeing his boyfriend so happy with a gesture that was quite normal between them, but this time it was done on a special day. There was something different about it and they both knew this.</p><p>"I can't believe I am the one who has to make breakfast for us to eat on bed, I thought YOU were gonna do that."</p><p>Tharn's deep chuckle caressed Type's ears as he came over to the bed with a tray of simple yet amazing breakfast. He was starving and his stomach betrayed him with annoying grumbles here and there. Stupid stomach.</p><p>"What do you mean? You gotta work for it a little," Type said before he took a sip of orange juice.</p><p>His lover made himself comfortable next to him with his back up the head part of the bed, and then scooted closer until he could wrap his arms around Type's waist. He was used to it as Tharn did this VERY often. He liked to pretend it was too much and that it was cheesy, but truth was he found it very sweet and nice to be cuddled up like that in the warm embrace of his boyfriend.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at him; "What?"</p><p>"You still haven't told me what you have planned for today," the other said with such an innocent and excited expression almost as if the grown, muscular, big bear like man had turned into a child right in front of his very eyes. It was cute.</p><p>"And what makes you think that I have?"</p><p>"Well.." Tharn looked away for a second and shrugged before those big eyes turned back to him. "You've been..different. I know my amazing start of today isn't the only thing you have planned. I know you, Type. Plus, you said I had to work for "it", and you haven't told me what "it" is. Tyyyyppee, tell me nooww!! Please?"</p><p>How could a grown man acting like a baby be so damn cute? It should be a crime. It was hard for him to not cuddle up to him and surrender to the pleads and beggings, but he wasn't gonna back down now.</p><p>"Don't think it's this BIG thing okay? I don't want you to get disappointed. Just..wait and see, okay?"</p><p>He had just blown his cover because of the man he wasn't supposed to blow his cover for.</p><p>FUCK.</p><p>However, it was all worth it when Tharn gave him the biggest smile; "I'm happy with anything from you, Type. I don't care what it is. I told you I don't need anything. I already have everything I want," he said and squeezed Type tight in his arms and Type almost felt like he was choking, needy for air. But..it was in a good way.</p><p>He found himself melting and pressed a kiss to Tharn's forehead with a smile. "I have everything I want too."</p><p>Tharn had the most horrible effect on him!! He had made him SOFT. It was wierd, but it felt good to show affection to his lover and he truly had everything he wanted right in this very moment, and hoped that Tharn wouldn't be disappointed with what he had planned for today.</p><p>He slowly moved from Tharn's forehead down his face and soon he could feel the familiar hot breath against his lips. Looking into the other man's eyes the tempation was too much to resist, and so he moved forward to crash his lips against Tharn's in a kiss. It was sweet and soft but with an underlying passion they were so familiar with. It didn't matter when or how, there was always this burning need in Type's stomach to have more of Tharn, almost as if he needed to absorb everything there was Tharn to be happy and content. Tharn was like his recharger and he could never get recharged enough.</p><p>"You know," Tharn started in a lower voice when they parted, "we do have plans today."</p><p>At this new confession he raised an eyebrow in wonder; "What do you mean, Tharn?"</p><p>The other smirked. "My parents wants to throw a small birthday party for me and they want you to come with me."</p><p>His eyes turned big. Shit. No! Hell no!! Tharn's family was waaaayyyy too big for his liking and they always asked him all these annoying questions. He felt like a fool!!</p><p>"No, I'm not gonna go! You have to go on your own!"</p><p>Even when he turned away from his boyfriend to eat said boyfriend squeezed him even tighter and pouted cutely.</p><p>"Come oonn, Type. Baby, please? I want you to come with me. Don't make me go there alone. I wanna celebrate with my boyfriend. With my wifey."</p><p>Aaaanndd here we go again!! Type thought when the pleading and pouting started once again. Tharn was basically nothing but pleading and pouting. The annoying thing was that it was cute and he was unable to resist it, especially when he called him BABY. It wasn't often he did that but when he did he felt his insides melt and his heart bleed for the other. How dared he be like this!!</p><p>One glance at Tharn and that was all it took. He was getting weak. He sighed and threw his head back in defeat.</p><p>"FINE!! But only for a SHORT moment, okay? Are you happy now?"</p><p>Tharn almost jumped in the bed like a little happy kid and kissed his cheek softly.</p><p>"The happiest man in the world."</p><p>----</p><p>"Can we go now??"</p><p>Type almost wanted to choke Tharn when he heard him laughing, but only almost. <b>One;</b> He loved him. <b>Two;</b> He loved his laughter. However, even though they were just standing in front of Tharn's house waiting for someone to open the door, he wanted to leave right this minute.</p><p>"Type we just got here!! We haven't even gotten inside. Be a bit patient, please."</p><p>"You should know after three years that I'm not patient."</p><p>"Oh, I know already."</p><p>He turned his head in a second and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend; "Huh!? What's THAT'S supposed to mean!?"</p><p>Tharn looked at him as if he hadn't just said something there was close to pissing him off, and blinked innocently. Damn those big puppy eyes.</p><p>"Hey, it's not my fauly you're scared of my family," the man said with an annoying smirk on gorgeous lips, and Type was fuming.</p><p>"Tharn! I'm NOT scared of your family-"</p><p>"Boys! Come on in, happy birthday my boy, come here and give me a hug!"</p><p>Both men completely froze at the sound of Tharn's Mother's voice, apparently she had opened the door, and Type hoped to all the gods above that she had not heard what they had just been talking about.</p><p>He watched as Tharn greeted his mother with a big smile and a hug, and then it was Type's turn to bow for the woman he had to thank for having Tharn in his life, and smiled kindly at her. He was just gonna be quiet through this whole thing, not wanting to insult Tharn's family or ruin his birthday.</p><p>As soon as they stepped inside Type's chocolate eyes caught the sight of several balloons placed around the apartment. Some were floating in the air and therefore stuck in the ceiling which stopped them from going into space, and others were tied around stuff like plants and furniture.</p><p>Suddenly the most delicious smell made him turn his head and his stomach growled slightly at the revelation of the big dining room table decorated nicely, and some food had already been placed there, the rest still cooking in the kitchen which was what he could smell. God, it smelled so good. Maybe visiting Tharn's family wasn't that bad after all, definitetly not if he could get good food.</p><p>"P'Tharn! P'Tharn!" Even if Type didn't come here often he still recognized that little girl's voice very well, and he couldn't stop a smile when he watched her run over to her big brother and hug him like the big teddy bear he was. She had grown of course, but even while getting older she never lost her love for her brother. It was very sweet.</p><p>"Everyone please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable, the food is done and we will soon bring in the cake," Tharn's father said and winked at his son who smiled back at him.</p><p>Type wondered if the cake was gonna be a chocolate or a strawberry cake.</p><p>They all sat down and as usual Type placed himself across the table with Tharn in front of him, Thorn at the end of the table next to them, Tanya on Tharn's left side, and then Tharn's Mom and Dad. However, his Mother suddenly diappeard which left Type very confused until she came in with a big chocolate cake with a candle on top and started singing 'Happy Birthday', and Type smiled. When he admired his boyfriend he was sure he was even getting shy at being the center of attention. The others sang along, and Type even forced himself to do the same for the last few lines which made Tharn look up, and their eyes met over the table, and Type was sure he was melting right then and there.</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Everyone cheered and clapped, and then it was finally, FINALLY time to dig into the food. Type was starving and he was very grateful to Tharn's Mom's cooking skills once he put a piece of chicken into his mouth and he was in heaven.</p><p>----</p><p>Type wasn't good at these little social games. He didn't like them either. He could get it on for an actual party but this was a family party and he still didn't feel completely comfortable with Tharn's family, he always felt as if he had to try and not screw up, so he stayed quiet as everyone tried to guess what Tanya was trying to show with her body, not allowed to speak the actual word.</p><p>"A bad guy!"</p><p>"A criminal!"</p><p>"Uhm..Villian!"</p><p>Type watched Tharn and his family desperatly trying to guess it, and he felt all akward sitting there not doing anything at all, so he decided to participate to not seem rude. And as soon as Tanya took one of their vases and tried to hide it under her cardigan, he had a pretty good idea of what it could be.</p><p>"A thief."</p><p>It went out his mouth before he could even control himself, and suddenly everyone became quiet and looked at him which just made him feel even worse. It wasn't until Tanya smiled wide and cheered that he realised he had guessed it right, and Tharn said "one point to Type!!" and smiled at him all proudly. He wanted to shake his head, it was just a silly game, yet Tharn behaved as if he had just won a big award.</p><p>He announced he just had to use the bathroom and left the loud crowd in the livingroom. Though he didn't actually go to the bathroom but instead took place in the hallway where their voices were muted thanks to the thick walls, and leaned up against the wooden table there to take a deep breath. He needed a moment to himself. Not that he didn't like being around other people, he did, THIS was not something he was used to, not even after the years of being Tharn's boyfriend.</p><p>"You okay Type?"</p><p>The sudden familiar voice caused him to look up and as predicted he found his boyfriend coming closer until he stood right in front of him with worry swimming in those dark eyes.</p><p>"I'm okay, I just needed a moment. It was getting a bit loud in there," he smiled, and Tharn nodded; "It won't be too long before we leave, don't worry. I know you're not used to this. And don't worry, I am bringing a big piece of chocolate cake back home to you. I have my own infinite chocolate already that I can eat anytime I want."</p><p>A warmth spread into Type's usually golden cheeks, knowing exactly what Tharn talked about, and shook his head.</p><p>"Tharn! They're right in there, you can't say that here."</p><p>"Hmm, who says that? I love my boyfriend and I love eating him, why do I have to hide that?" Tharn raised a sinful eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Type's waist to bring him closer. The other man was warm and smelled like chocolate. Type's new favorite scent after meeting him. In some wierd way it always maneged to calm him down, also now with Tharn's family only a few walls away.</p><p>"You don't have to hide it, I just..don't wanna screw up, okay?" Normally he wouldn't care. He wouldn't think about it at all and just be himself, and yet because this was THARN and THARN'S family, it meant more to him than he wanted to admit. Three years had passed but he was still nervous.</p><p>Tharn's eyes became warm and Type was sure that he had been squeezed even closer; "You won't screw up. You haven't in three years and you won't now. They like you. They know you are my boyfriend and they accept it. They accept you. There's no need to be nervous. Type.." He took a step closer until their were forehead to forehead, and Type was too weak to pull away. "I love you so they love you too."</p><p>Was his heart melting? He was sure it was. He felt all soft and liquid-like. Tharn had that affect on him.</p><p>He couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his lips, and he wrapped his arms around Tharn's neck. "Okay, maybe it's not as bad as I thought..I love you too."</p><p>He witnessed his lover melting just like himself, and he almost purred when Tharn's lips were pressed to his own in a soft kiss.</p><p>For a moment he got sucked into that sweet bubble they liked to make together. Well, that was until he heard a "THARN!!" and his whole body shuddered in response to the loud voice speaking from the room next door. It was Tharn's Father, he knew that much.</p><p>Tharn sighed in surrender but gave him a soft smile, "I guess I gotta go now. Save more kisses for me later," and then with one quick peck he was gone, walking back into the livingroom where everyone else were, and Type watched him leave.</p><p>Fuck, even his back looked good. He already knew this but who said he couldn't admire his boyfriend a little?</p><p>He felt his cheeks warm and he knew they had a pink color to them. He wanted to think that having a darker skin tone made it harder to see it, but oh boy, was he wrong!! Tharn often commented on how cute he was with pink cheeks.</p><p>Already now he missed having Tharn close to him, holding him, kissing him, and he bit his bottom lip where he still tasted the man. That was when he turned while akwardly scratching the back of his head, and he stopped..</p><p>Thorn.</p><p>He was literally just standing there, and he was..smiling. He was looking at him and he was smiling.</p><p>Now he was sure he looked like a tomato cause his face and ears were burning with embarrassment. Thorn, Tharn's big brother, had literally stood there for he-didn't-know-how-long. Maybe he had even seen them kissing and hugging and -SHIT.</p><p>He stood there and stared back at the other man for a long moment before he looked away again and into the wooden floor like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He should probably leave. Go back into the livingroom and join the party. However, it was almost as if his feet were made out of stone. He couldn't move and yet he wanted to run away as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Oh!" Suddenly there was a heavy hand on his shoulder but it pat him gently, not in a bad way, and he moved his gaze to find Thorn there with a smile on his face there was now bigger than the one before.</p><p>"Thank you.."</p><p>..Huh? 'Thank you'? What did that mean? Why did Thorn say 'thank you' to him when he had nothing to thank him for?</p><p>"W-why are you..thanking me?" Ah shit, why did he have to stutter like some scared little mouse. He was not a little mouse! Thorn was a nice guy and he had nothing to be afraid of but the guy was Tharn's big brother and he didn't want to do anything to upset him.</p><p>Thorn's smile was so soft and it curled gently on his face, giving him even softer features. "Thank you for being here, Type," he said.</p><p>And then there was silence as he stared into another pair of dark yet kind eyes. It was like a light bulp had turned on inside of his head. It wasn't just a 'thank you' for coming here to Tharn's birthday. No, it was a 'thank you' for being here in Tharn's life, for being his boyfriend, for loving him.</p><p>Yet again he found himself speechless. He didn't know what to say to that. He thanked the world every day for having Tharn in his life but never did he think HE was gonna be thanked for being in Tharn's.</p><p>The loud, bastard, cursing, asshole brat was being thanked for being in Tharn's life.</p><p>"P'Type! P'Type!"</p><p>Dammit, couldn't ANYONE give him some time to think and NOT interrupt him all the time?</p><p>When the little girl ran out into the hallway he realised it wasn't just anyone who had called for him, but Thanya, that sweet girl, and he immediately felt bad for what he had thought.</p><p>"What is it, Thanya?" He asked with raised eyebrows in curiosity, and she grabbed his hand with a big smile on her lips; "Come here! I wanna show you something!" She said eagerly and basically dragged him into the livingroom with the feeling of Thorn's gentle hand lingering on his shoulder.</p><p>She ordered him to sit by the piano and she sat next to him, before she began playing a cute song that she was so proud of. It was a new song she had just learned and she was eager to show him. She was the most adorable thing, Type thought as he watched her play. Somehow looking at her playing the piano made him think of Tharn. They looked alike A LOT. Both beautiful, both talented, both muscial to their very bone, and somehow looking at her made him not only proud of her, but also of Tharn.</p><p>He complimented her once she was done and he realised that the whole family had stopped to see what was going on in that corner of the livingroom. They were the center of attention and he felt his cheeks blush once again.</p><p>"May I teach you how to play, Type?"</p><p>He blinked in surprise. "Teach me? I can't play, Thanya, I'm sorry. I don't have one musical bone in my body for the life of me."</p><p>"Pleaasseee? Pretty please?" Thanya gave him big puppy eyes that again looked very much like her older brother's, and just like his puppy eyes, he couldn't resist her's either.</p><p>He sighed in defeat and felt his shoulders drop.</p><p>"Okay, you may TRY to teach me how to play but I can't say I will be any good at it."</p><p>"YAAYY!!" The little girl cheered and she immediately began explaining to him how the piano worked and what he had to do. With every press on the keys a new sound emerged and it almost made him scared. Was he gonna break their precious piano? Hopefully not. Also he knew this wouldn't happen but he was still very nervous, one of the reasons being that he knew there was full focus on them from the rest of the family.</p><p>He turned his head and locked eyes with his boyfriend who stood a few steps away from him, and he had this big smile on his face and glittery eyes, like he was having the best itme of his life and was looking at something heavenly.</p><p>Tharn was looking at HIM as if HE was his world, and then it appeard to him what Thorn had meant with what he had said before. He could see it with his very own eyes.</p><p>Type smiled back at the other man before Thanya got mad at him and accused him of not listening to what she was trying to teach him, and that wasn't completely untrue since Tharn had maneged to grab all of his attention in the matter of seconds. He apologized even though he didn't regret what had just happened and continued fighting his way through the many different keys, trying desperatly to make friends with them.</p><p>Even with all of his focus on Thanya, Tharn continued to watch him with lovestruck eyes the whole time.</p><p>Maybe visiting Tharn's family wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>----</p><p>Type already felt a bit tired when he stepped into the familiar condo after a long day. They had stayed at Tharn's parents for hours and were now finally home. To his surprise it had been pretty fun. In the beginning he was nervous and felt a bit wierd, but after Thanya had cutely forced him to play the piano, everything had somehow turned alright from there. The truth was that Tharn's family was very open and caring while his own parents weren't always like that. He was used to an upbringing with a small family in a small place.</p><p>However all of that faded once he heard Tharn place the box with the piece of cake he had taken home from his parents on the livingroom table, and then wrapped his arms lovingly around Type's waist, chest to his back.</p><p>"I enjoyed that," Tharn almost mumbled right next to his ear so he shivered at the warm breath there.</p><p>"It seemed like you were enjoying yourself." He couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his plump lips as he remembered how happy and loud and full of smiles his boyfriend had been. "And you won the game. Congratulations."</p><p>Now he was just messing with him and Tharn knew that because he chuckled; "Yes, I did! I'm the birthday kid after all. I'm supposed to win," he teased back, before he shook his head and leaned it on Type's shoulder, "but that is not why I won today."</p><p>"Hmm?" Type raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"</p><p>He both heard and felt Tharn take a deep breath before he spoke..</p><p>"I won today because I realised how happy I am. I have my family, I have you. And I've had you for three years and there's more birthdays that I can celebrate with you to come. And I will celebrate every single one with you."</p><p>Suddenly he felt warmth in his cheeks and he was sure he was blushing. Why did everyone give him compliments today? First Thorn, now Tharn. He wasn't the birthday kid, Tharn was!!</p><p>"Why am I the one getting compliments? I did nothing, you're the birthday kid, not me."</p><p>"It dosen't matter if it's my birthday. I just love you, that's all."</p><p>Dammit, Tharn really did have the power to turn him into mush in 1.2 seconds.</p><p>It wasn't fair.</p><p>He closed his eyes and leaned his head temple against Tharn's forehead, and there they stood for a moment or two, taking each other in. Tharn smelled like cake and sweetness and it was the best smell in the whole wide world. He slowly placed his hands on Tharn's more veiny ones that were on his stomach, and caressed the skin.</p><p>"I love you too.." He whispered just for Tharn to hear and he felt Tharn smile against his cheek before he gave him a kiss there.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, Type wasn't sure how long, before he heard Tharn's voice say; "Are you gonna give me my present now?"</p><p>He wanted to punch him.</p><p>"Wait, what? Do you just want your present? Is that why you are..buttering me?"</p><p>Even though Tharn's laughter was music to his ears he still didn't stop frowning at the other man.</p><p>"I'm not "buttering you", I'm just saying how I feel. But I know you have been planning something. You've been secretive for a while now and I can't wait any longer. How can you blame me? I want the best present which is the present my boyfriend is gonna give me," he said and squeezed Type even closer as if he wanted to melt into him, and Type had to admit that he sometimes wanted EXACTLY THAT to happen.</p><p>Hr glared at the other but Tharn didn't seem to mind, instead his smile turned wider and then he said "You're so cute, Type."</p><p>DAMMIT AGAIN. How the fuck could someone think that a person glaring and frowning was CUTE!?</p><p>He sighed in defeat and relaxed in his shoulders. He had no win in this and he knew it.</p><p>"Fine!! Go sit on the couch and I'll be right there."</p><p>This big, bulky, bear like man shouldn't have looked like a child jumping in happiness even before getting his gift, but he did when he happily jumped over to the couch and sat down on the soft cushions. His smile was so bright and he had no present. Yet. Lap empty, hands empty, just waiting for what was gonna happen, and very excitedly.</p><p>He didn't know who was gonna kill who first; Type killing Tharn because of how cute and cheesy Tharn was, or Tharn killing Type because of how cute and cheesy Tharn was.</p><p>After a few seconds of staring at his excited boyfriend with more frowns and glares, he went to their shared bed and digged underneath it to pick up a nicely decorated present. It was simple but pretty with the blue ribbon tied into a bow on top of the black box. He knew Tharn liked blue. He then walked back to the couch and sat next to his boyfriend and put it in his lap.</p><p>"There ya go. Your present. Open it up."</p><p>Tharn's already big eyes turned even bigger when looking at the mystery box; "It's so pretty.." His long fingers almost petted the blue ribbon and Type couldn't stop a satisfied smile. Oh yeah, he had made the right decision. He was proud of himself.</p><p>To not ruin the ribbon Tharn carefully untied it, Type knew that was why he took so damn long opening it up, but eventually he got it and placed the ribbon nicely on the livingroom table, and then grabbed the sides of the lid. Type felt his heart beat faster.</p><p>Was Tharn gonna hate it? Or would he love it? He knew Tharn had said before that he appreciated Type's presents the most, but still..</p><p>The lid was lifted and bared what at first glance looked like a necklace inside. It was a black leather chain with a silver pendant stuck to it. He watched carefully as Tharn admired it and picked it up in his hands to see what was written on the pendant.</p><p>Type wasn't a romantic AT ALL but he guessed he had went just a tiiiiinnyyyy bit romantic on this one, because on the pendant was ingraved their initials that wrapped around each other.</p><p>His heart kept beating almost as if it was about to jump out of his chest until he saw Tharn smile wide and have heart eyes at the present.</p><p>"This is beautiful!" He said, and Type calmed down. YES!! Victory!</p><p>"It can be used both as a necklace and a guitar strap depending on how you wanna use it." He knew Tharn loved music and guitar was one of his preferred instruments and he wanted him to have it with him when he was playing music. Of course HE, Type, was Tharn's FAVORITE instrument, but this was a close second.</p><p>Immediately Tharn put the necklace around his neck and Type had to admit it looked REALLY good there, resting against the strong pecs even seen through his shirt, and Tharn was BEAMING.</p><p>"I love it! Thank you, Type. I will bring it with me ALWAYS. This way even when we're not physically together you're still here, close to my heart," he said and then lifted the pendant to KISS IT!? Yes, he most definitietly kissed it!</p><p>"So cheesy.." He muttered under his breath with another pair of blushing cheeks. He couldn't help it. Tharn was too adorable and in fact he wanted Tharn to have him with him wherever he went, also when they were not physically together. Type had many ways to "bring Tharn with him", and he wanted Tharn to have the same.</p><p>Because he looked down in his lap from embarrassment he didn't notice that his boyfriend was slowly moving closer until his thighs and hands moved into view, and he looked up to find him wrapping his arms around him once again, this time from the side, and cuddle him.</p><p>"I know you love it when I'm cheesy."</p><p>Tharn smirked at him and it was a loving smirk and Type couldn't resist.</p><p>"Maybe a little bit but ONLY A LITTLE BIT. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Tharn agreed but it was obvious he didn't believe him, and frankly, Type didn't believe himself.</p><p>He melted in his boyfriend's embrace and closed his eyes when their lips met, Tharn leaning forward the last bits of centimeters to have their lips meet in small, soft kisses, until he stayed there and deepened it and turned it into a longer kiss. He wouldn't mind staying here on the couch kissing his man, but he had something he had to do.. Or rather, THEY had to do.</p><p>It was pretty obvious where Tharn was getting at with how he thrusted his tounge into his mouth, and he knew that if he didn't do anything now, they would end up in a much different way than planned. Well, he did plan for them to get HERE, like THIS, but not in their couch.</p><p>So he slowly pulled back and almost groaned at the dissatisfied whimper that came from Tharn.</p><p>"I do..have something else planned."</p><p>Tharn raised his eyebrows, cheeks now a little red after their heated makeout session. He looked damn good. "Hm? Something else planned? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well.." He was blushing again, or maybe that was from their makeout session as well. "Another present."</p><p>"Another present? But..you already gave me a present."</p><p>"Yeah but, I like..prepared two presents..maybe?"</p><p>"Maybe?"</p><p>"Okay, I did prepare two presents!" Type blurted out, probably looking like a tomato by now. Meanwhile Tharn was looking at him as if he was looking at an angel.</p><p>"Aaww Type! I didn't think you were gonna give me TWO presents. Thank you. I already know I'm gonna love that one too!"</p><p>Tharn squeezed him tighter and he could feel his boyfriend's warmth seeping into him and making him soft. However, that didn't stop him from frowning; "But..you haven't even seen it yet so how can you know that you love it?"</p><p>"Because it's from you, silly," Tharn beamed.</p><p>He guessed that was true, Tharn had said that before, but just like with the necklace/guitar strap he was beginning to get nervous, because he always wondered if Tharn was gonna like his presents or not.</p><p>"You're the one who's silly!" He said and booped Tharn's nose which made the other man chuckle, and he couldn't stop his own chuckle. His man's happiness was infectious.</p><p>"How about we change so you can see that present? We're going outside and we have to drive for a while so we need your car. Change into something warm, it's getting dark outside. While you change I can prepare some stuff and then I can change and we can go."</p><p>It was so obvious how Tharn's mind was going round and round as he tried to figure out what this present was, but Type didn't leave any hints other than that they were going outside into the dark evening somewhere further away. It actually wasn't that far away but it was quicker taking the car.</p><p>"Are you gonna drive?"</p><p>Such a random question but Type answered "Yes, I'm the only one who knows where we're going so only I am allowed to drive."</p><p>Tharn's suddenly dark eyes watched him from top to bottom, and then he licked his lips seductively. He remembered that Tharn had mentioned before that he found it hot that he had used his car, but he had never actually SEEN Type drive his car. Now it was happening and like he could see Tharn's mind go crazy before, he could see that it was going crazy now again but for a VERY different reason, and he shivered looking into those dark eyes that pierced right through him.</p><p>"Okay! Sure, I'll go change," his boyfriend said excitedly, changing aura all of a sudden into something more child-like compared to how he had oozed of heat before, and got up from the couch just as excitedly, and started finding clothes for himself to change into.</p><p>Type got up from the couch as well and impatiently waited for Tharn to go to the bathroom, or else he couldn't keep it a secret what he had planned. But then he realised..</p><p>"Tharn!"</p><p>The other man turned around in the door opening to the bathroom; "Yes, Type?"</p><p>"Take your guitar with you," he said with a smile on his lips, and he admired Tharn's surprised face before he relaxed into the softest of smiles as well.</p><p>"Yes, sir!" Tharn teased before he closed the door to the bathroom.</p><p>Type smirked to himself and now it was his turn to run around the condo in an excited matter to pick up stuff and get everything ready. He threw it all into a bag and then picked out the clothes that he was gonna wear. He even brought the bag with him when he went to the bathroom after Tharn was finished to make sure the other wasn't gonna snoop into it. Tharn faked his insult, saying "don't you trust me, baby?" He was being all kinds of dramatic dramatic and Type chuckled at him as he closed the door. Leaning his back up against it he took a deep breath and his heart shuddered.</p><p>IT WAS GO TIME!!</p><p>----</p><p>Even with the familiar rumble of the fancy Audi Type still felt nervous. He wasn't a romantic so why did he try to be one? Why did he try to be something and do something he would probably fail and then let Tharn down? Tharn deserved a good birthday, he was the most wonderful human being on earth, but..</p><p>"You look hot."</p><p>Type turned his head towards Tharn in confusion. The man was sitting on the passenger's seat next to him with a smile on his lips.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Tharn's smile grew wider until it turned into a sexy smirk; "You look hot driving my car."</p><p>He rolled his eyes at that and yet couldn't stop the heavy beat of his heart that was melting at his boyfriend's compliment. He knew Tharn had a thing for him driving his car but this was the very first time Tharn had actually SEEN him do it.</p><p>"Don't do anything funny, Tharn."</p><p>"Why not?" The other mused. "I could easily lean down and button up your pants and-"</p><p>"NOT ANOTHER WORD! Don't distract me while I'm driving, that is NOT why I'm driving but because I have another surprise for you and don't you dare spoil it!!" Wow, was he really saying no to a blowjob in Tharn's car? Dammit. He would have liked that. No, in fact he would have LOVED that. But he had a mission and not even the thought of a mindblowing blowjob from his boyfriend could ruin that.</p><p>"Okay, okay," Tharn mused and held up his hands in defeat, but the look in his eyes still spoke mischief. Yeah, he was still thinking about it.</p><p>He glanced at his lover out the corner of his chocolate eyes before he bit his bottom lip. "Hmm..but hold on to the thought. After the surprise and all and we have to drive back you can..do whatever you want." This was not unusual for him; not only did he always give in to his boyfriend but he also loved to put himself into Tharn's hands and let him take care of him.</p><p>Tharn looked like he was a kitten who had just gotten milk; "I won't forget it."</p><p>After a somewhat fifteen minute drive they reached their destination and Type stopped the car before he stepped out and walked to the back of the car to take out the precious bag and Tharn's guitar. Tharn was still unaware of what was in the bag which was the point. He wanted all of this to be a surprise.</p><p>"Okay, what now?"</p><p>When he turned around he looked at the other man who almost looked like a little lost child, and he couldn't stop a smile.</p><p>"You need to close your eyes."</p><p>Tharn blinked and the surprise was written all over his perfect face. "Close my eyes? Wait, where are you taking me?"</p><p>"That is the surprise, Tharn! Just do it plase and I will lead you there, and then I will tell you when you can open your eyes, okay?" He gave Tharn puppy eyes knowing they usually worked. He had an effect on him as well and he knew how to use it. "Just trust me, please?" But this was not just about some silly thing that he wanted Tharn to do for him. He was erious. He wanted the other to trust him and put himself in his hands so he could give him HOPEFULLY the best birthday ever.</p><p>And just like that he saw all surprise and wonder flee from Tharn's face, and he said "Okay, Type. <em>I trust you.</em>"</p><p>Could he be any more perfect?</p><p>Type smiled happily and went behind his lover to cover his eyes with his hands. "We don't have to walk too far, just a little, but don't open them until I say so!"</p><p>"Got it, kitten." He could hear the smile in Tharn's voice when he called him that and his cheeks blushed. That nickname never failed to give him shudders.</p><p>And then they were on their way! He led Tharn a few steps further until they reached the perfect spot and he stopped and took his hands off of Tharn; "Stay here and don't open your eyes until I say so! It will only be a second."</p><p>Even though Tharn had promised with his whole heart and soul to not open his eyes he still checked on him several times while he set everything up. He had come this far and he wasn't gonna blow it now and have Tharn see the surprise before it was PERFECT.</p><p>"Okay..this is it.." He whispered to himself as he admired what he had done. That had to be good. Now he just hoped Tharn liked it.</p><p>He sat himself down with his front towards his boyfriend..</p><p>"You can open your eyes now."</p><p>Tharn opened his eyes and at first he looked very confused and surprised at the same time. He didn't blame him cause this was not something he usually did.</p><p>The surprise was an evenig picnic underneath the stars. It was evening and the moon was winking at them from its favorite spot in the sky, and little stars shined brightly beside it. They were on a hall where they could look over town and Type was sitting on a warm blanket, accompanied by a box of strawberries and another container with melted chocolate. The now empty bag was tossed somewhere behind him and Tharn's guitar was placed nicely beside him on the blanket. He had also remembered to bring two waters to wash down the strawberries and chocolate, it wasn't expensive wine or anything like that, but what he had made right here he was very proud of.</p><p>"Tyyppeeee.." Tharn uttered a long version of his name in the kind of voice he always used when Type surprised him and he couldn't comprehend what was happening. "This..this is stunning! Is this what you have been so secretive about?"</p><p>The young soccer player felt relieved and the pressure in his shoulders disappeard. "Yes. I'm not a romantic or anything like that, but.." He suddenly couldn't find the words. Tharn liked it. He loved it. The smile and glow in his eyes said it all. So with a beating heart he spread out his arms and said; "Happy birthday, Tharn!!"</p><p>There was a long moment of silence before his body was suddenly tipped over by a big bear. Well, a big bear Tharn. He ran right into his embrace and made him fall, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he covered Type's body and hugged him tightly and nuzzled into him as if he was the kitten in the relationship.</p><p>"Thank you, Type, thank you, thank you..I love you. I love this. Thank you for doing this for me," the larger man mumbled into his chest, burying his face there and speaking right to his heart, and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.</p><p>"Don't be so dramatic, it's just a picnic."</p><p>"It's not just a picnic," Tharn said and lifted his face from Type's chest so their eyes could meet, and there was so much love and appreciation in Tharn's chocolate-filled orbs that he lost his breath right then and there, "it's something you planned out for me because you wanted to make me happy. And I'm very happy. Thank you, Type."</p><p>He knew he must be looking like a tomato by now with how much his cheeks and ears were blushing, and then Tharn lifted a hand to play with his left ear and he knew it must be very red, because Tharn only did that when they blushed.</p><p>"W-well, uhm..no need to thank me. Just..eat! Eat, there's plenty of strawberries and chocolate for you to eat," a flustered Type stuttered to his lover who smiled and finally got up.</p><p>Tharn sat on the blanket next to him and grabbed one of the strawberries from the box and took a bite. Judging from how his eyes lit up it tasted good. "Hmm! So good. They're delicious. You know just what I like."</p><p>Okay, there were many different ways those words could be intepreted, and the way Tharn smirked told him everything he needed to know, and he felt like he was blushing again. He probably was. Dammit.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever," he said and turned away to instead admire the dark night sky above them, but he could still feel a pair of eyes stare right at him. He had to playfully slap Tharn's arm before the man finally joined him in watching the sky, and together they ate strawberries dipped in melted chocolate and enjoyed the cool breeze of the night.</p><p>Type's gaze then darted to the guitar he had before placed on the blanket next to him. Now Tharn had moved it so it was situated at his feet, not in the way of where he was sitting. There was a reason after all for why he had asked Tharn specifically to bring his guitar.</p><p>"Tharn?" Said man turned to look at him, and immediately Tharn lit up in a smile. Would he EVER get used to seeing the effect he had on Tharn? The answer was NEVER. "Play for me."</p><p>The other glanced at the guitar before his smile turned wider; "Oh, so that was why you asked me to bring it. You want me to play for you?"</p><p>Type nodded and Tharn grabbed the guitar and confidently placed it in his lap.</p><p>"Well, how can I say no to such an adorable request?" He said and took off the necklace to wrap it around his guitar as a guitar strap instead, playing his favorite instrument, his lover, through his guitar. Type knew that was what Tharn was thinking and it made his heart jump.</p><p>Maybe Type should have asked his boyfriend to "just get going with it" and play for him, but this time he smiled and turned so he could easier look at him while he played. He was happy that Tharn said yes, not that he thought he would say no, and call him cheesy, but right now he just wanted to hear Tharn play and sing for him under the stars.</p><p>The first few chords hit and Type immediately knew the song; it was Hold Me Tight. A song Tharn himself had written and had played for him for the very first time..wow, that was so far back. Sometimes it felt like time passed so fast but that nothing was changing. They were still like they were back then. Happy, in love. But the difference was now that they were more mature and had come a long way. Back then they had just recovered from all the Lhong drama. Look at them now. Look at the bliss they had had for three years with more years to come.</p><p>It almost made him emotional to think about and he had to choke down the feeling of incoming tears as he listened to Tharn's deep and gentle voice declare his love for him once again. He didn't want to look like a whimp, so he softly tapped his finger to the beat and hummed along with the lyrics. No one, not even Tharn, could EVER make him sing. He wasn't a good singer, that was Tharn's place. But he could hum along and smile brightly as he admired the love of his life and felt his heart flutter in his chest.</p><p>When the song ended they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Tharn uttered "I love you, Type," and Type smiled and without hesitation said back to his boyfriend "I love you too."</p><p>The evening was lovely and was becoming much more than Type had thought it was gonna be. It felt amazing. To watch the stars, listen to Tharn sing and play guitar, not to mention eat delicious strawberries with chocolate. And Tharn seemed to LOVE his present because right after he had stopped playing guitar he put the necklace back on and pushed the pendant underneath his shirt, close to his heart.</p><p>Oh, speaking of strawberries..</p><p>"Give me a strawberry kiss."</p><p>Type raised an eybrow at his boyfriend who had crawled closer with his request, and a very wierd request at that.</p><p>"Huh??"</p><p>"Strawberry kiss. I want a strawberry kiss from you, Type," Tharn continued and wrapped his arms around Type's slim waist and brought him closer, "please? Pretty please?"</p><p>He didn't even know what a strawberry kiss meant. Was it one where you shared a strawberry? Or did he just want a normal kiss, but one that tasted of strawberries because he had just eaten one? Tharn was so confusing sometimes.</p><p>Either way, he planned on making Tharn beg even more for it. He wasn't gonna let Tharn get what he wanted just yet.</p><p>He smirked and turned his head away from his lover; "Nope, no strawberry kiss for you."</p><p>He knew he was teasing Tharn so damn bad. It was his birthday but he was gonna make him work for it, at least for now.</p><p>Tharn pouted and leaned in closer which made it even more difficult for Type to stay in this position, because Tharn was slowly putting more and more weight on him, and Tharn wasn't light. "Aww, come on, Type! I want one..just one? Come on, give it to me," the man said and started pressing kisses into his cheek which made him chuckle.</p><p>"No way! Never! No-THARN!!"</p><p>Luckily Type landed on the soft blanket but Tharn's weight on top of him almost punched all air out of him. "Tharn!-"</p><p>What he was previously gonna say was interrupted by laughter as a pair of veiny hands began tickling him, and it wasn't just the soft kind of tickling; no, it was a full on tickle war that Tharn had started, and Type turned into a giggling mess underneath his boyfriend.</p><p>"No stop! Please, Tharn!"</p><p>"Not until you give me a strawberry kiss!"</p><p>He could hear a mix of his own laughter and Tharn's, but Tharn was not the one who was being tickled right now! How dared he! But in the end, he knew that Tharn would keep on tickling and tickling until he surrendered to his request, and if things continued like this, Type's cause of death would be 'being tickled to death by his boyfriend'. So he really had no damn choice in this situation right now.</p><p>"OKAY! Okay! I will-please! I surrender!!"</p><p>Finally Tharn removed his hands and let him breathe, and he had to take deep intakes of oxygen to make his pulse stop beating so damn fast.</p><p>"That's my good kitten. Now, please give me my strawberry kiss," Tharn chimed with way too big of a smile and Type couldn't stop a shiver down his spine at being called his good kitten. He liked being good for his boyfriend.</p><p>Without anymore hesitation he leaned over and took a lonely strawberry from the box, and went back into his position underneath Tharn, now with the strawberry put halfway into his mouth, held between his lips and teeth. This meant he had one half inside of his mouth where he could already taste the sweet fluids, while the other was for Tharn to take.</p><p>He winked teasingly at the other man who looked down at him with desire blooming in those big eyes, and he stared into them while they came closer and closer until he could both see and feel Tharn biting off the other half of the strawberry. He could feel it by the way the strawberry moved in his mouth, and then more sweet fluids fell like a soft waterfall down his lips and chin.</p><p>As he chewed he watched Tharn do the same, and fire spread in his veins. Even though they were outside with a cool breeze accompanying them all Type felt in this very moment was heat, desire and love. He wanted those strawberry kissed lips in his own, that heavy body onto his own, hearing Tharn's deep voice whisper sweet nothings into his ear.</p><p>He was the one wanting the strawberry kisses now.</p><p>With a needy moan he grabbed onto the back of Tharn's head and wrapped his fingers into his soft locks, and pulled him down so he could crash their lips together the way they should have been from the very beginning. There were still leftovers of strawberry in their mouths and mixed together with Tharn's own sweet taste it created the best cocktail Type had ever tasted in his entire life.</p><p>It reminded him of the first time they had sex. He had pulled Tharn close after he had said he wouldn't have sex with someone who wouldn't kiss him, and then there was the ice cubes..oh lord, the ice cubes. A shiver went through his body just at the memory. They would have to do that again soon.</p><p>And yet again that memory also reminded him of how far they had come. Three years had they been together and SO MUCH had happened during that time, but here they were, unstoppable, unbreakable, and unable to tear apart. Just the way it should be.</p><p>Type suddenly felt emotional like when Tharn had played music for him, and he uttered a whine into the kiss before he kissed his lover deeper. He needed more, deeper, harder. Just MORE. He needed his man and the confirmation that he would ALWAYS be here with him and never leave him, not now, not three years into the future, not EVER.</p><p>Tharn seemed to get the hint and thrusted his tounge into his mouth and tasted every crevice of the hot grotto. It was hot and wet and filled with the sweetest strawberry fluids mixed with their saliva and never ending love.</p><p>He whined in dissatisfaction when Tharn's mouth suddenly disappeard, and he opened his eyes to find the other man pull off his shirt in one swift movement. Tharn had done this many times before, sat on top of him while he pulled off his clothes - and Type's as well - but this time somehow felt different, and the action always caused flutters in his stomach and heat between his legs.</p><p>His eyes raked over his now half naked lover and he ran his hands over his stomach and chest, and back down, caressing the soft skin pulled tight over strong muscles. There was once he wouldn't have dared to ever do that. Now he did it without hesitation. He wanted to feel his boyfriend in every way he could.</p><p>He arched his back so Tharn could pull off his shirt as well, and then he had a big, bear like man on top of him, but he didn't mind the heavy weight. No, he wanted it, and he took it as he wrapped his arms around Tharn's broad shoulders and made little cresent moon marks with his nails into the skin there.</p><p>The best feeling was the coldness and weight of the silver pendant with their initials, his present to his boyfriend that he had given him earlier today, against his naked chest <em>right on his heart. </em></p><p>----</p><p>"Ah!!..hnn, fuck Thaarn..don't.."</p><p>Type was immensely happy that no one else were around because right now he was moaning his heart out, and it was all because of his boyfriend. Said man was laying on top of him and grabbed at his legs to pull them up until he was almost folded in half and thrusted into him hard, making his body move up and down on the blanket underneath him. He had already cum twice and yet Tharn was desperate to make him cum AGAIN. He was already dirty with his own come on his stomach, sticking to his skin, and he could both hear and feel the stickyness pooling inside of him if the wet sounds were anything to go by.</p><p>"Come on Type, cum for me again..please.." Of course Tharn had to beg even when laying on top of him and turning him into a pretzel.</p><p>"I can't.."</p><p>"I know you can, come on baby.."</p><p>They both knew very well that he could come again. He wasn't even sure what was the highest ammount of times he had come in a row but it was DEFINITIETLY more than three. It was as if Tharn didn't have to do much other than just be Tharn and suddenly he begged for more and came over and over again.</p><p>Making love under the stars was really something else. There was the atmosphere of nature, birds chirping in the distance, the rustling of trees, blinking stars and a soft breeze caressing his sweaty skin. He needed to apologize to nature after this cause he couldn't pay as much attention to it because all of his focus was zoned in on his boyfriend. On the other hand, he wasn't sorry at all.</p><p>Suddenly the angle of their lovemaking changed and Type was sure he had entered heaven and scratched at Tharn's back like an angry kitten. He wouldn't be surprised if Tharn had scratch marks all over when they were done. He usually did. This was his way of marking up his lover while his lover like to give him hickes all over.</p><p>"Oh fuck! T-Thaarn.." He stuttered and felt the other's cock thrust right into his prostate over and over again. Tharn always did this, abused that sweet little spot to make him moan and shiver. And it worked every damn time. "Please please please...right there..nhnn!!.." After cumming twice already he was sensitive and his body was a shaking, sweaty mess. Every jab to his sweet spot was going right to his cock there was wheeping and the purple head was begging to cum once again.</p><p>"First you say "don't"..then you're begging me to keep going..fuck, Type..fuck I love you.." Tharn was moaning into his ear with that raspy voice of his and hearing his pleasure just from being inside of him was enough to push him right to the edge. "Come on baby..cum for me..now."</p><p>As if Tharn had control over all of his body, heart and soul, he snapped and shivered with rush after rush of pleasure as he came between their bodies with a loud moan of Tharn's name. He felt sore but in a good way. At one point his body would ask him to stop but he didn't want to stop, he just wanted to continue embracing his lover and do this all night and more.</p><p>His oversensitive orgasm lasted for a whole year, at least it felt that way, and once he came back to himself and opened his eyes to look up at the starry sky, he felt even more wet between his legs. Tharn had come just from making him come. Shit. They could continue like this for DAYS.</p><p>"Mhph!!" Tharn suddenly pulled out of him and he noticed just HOW sore he was, not to mention how Tharn's cum trickled nicely out of his swollen hole and down his thighs, and he trembled once again.</p><p>"Sorry," Tharn sealed the apology with a kiss to his lips before he cuddled up to him, "hmm..so soft.."</p><p>"Is that an insult?"</p><p>He felt Tharn's chuckle against his neck.</p><p>"Not at all, I love that you're soft. So hard on the outside but soft on the inside..you feel so good in my arms."</p><p>The way his boyfriend snuggled into him and hugged him tight made him melt. Tharn was a big bear-like guy but he was the soft hugging kind of bear. He gave in and with a smile leaned into the embrace and wrapped his arms around Tharn as well, feeling blissed and in love.</p><p>"The sky is so pretty..."</p><p>Type opened his eyes to look up at said sky, and it was truly pretty. No, it was actually beautiful. It was filled with glittery stars and a moon smiling down to them. He almost became embarrassed because it felt as if they were insulting the beauty of nature.</p><p>"Making love under the sky is really different," Tharn continued, and when he looked down at him, he noticed that those big and dark eyes were even more glittery than the sky. "Promise me something?"</p><p>In surprise Type raised an eyebrow; "What?"</p><p>A bright smile spread on Tharn's lips.</p><p>"That when we go back to visit your parents that we will make love on the beach."</p><p>Type's heart jumped in his chest and he blinked. "I..I didn't think you wanted to visit my parents again because of what my Dad thinks of you."</p><p>He both saw and felt the other man shug at his words.</p><p>"I know, but...at some point you have to go back home to visit and I wanna go with you. I'm never leaving you alone. Ever."</p><p>Type chuckled, a small rumble in his chest that obviously made Tharn confused if his frown was anything to go by; "You mean like you left me for DAYS to go visit family?"</p><p>Tharn pouted like a cute little puppy and cuddled closer to him, "you know I didn't want to leave you alone, and you know how much I missed you. I said sorry," he said, and how could Type EVER say no to that? He had accepted it by now; whenever Tharn begged or pouted or anything like that he couldn't say no to him.</p><p>"I know! I know, okay..fine. We can do it on the beach if you keep your promise to NEVER leave me again."</p><p>It was said teasingly as if it was a challenge, but instead Tharn smiled softly and his eyes turned into melted chocolate, so warm and sweet; "I promise. Never will I let go of you. You're stuck with me forever."</p><p>As always Type melted at that and felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips. Was it allowed to be this happy?</p><p>"I don't think I mind that."</p><p>"You don't think so??" Tharn's left eyebrow raised and the atmosphere turned from romantic to mischiveous. "I knew it, you don't wanna be without the mindblowing orgasms I give you."</p><p>Well..true. Sex with Tharn was AMAZING but that wasn't the only reason why he loved him.</p><p>"You just said it yourself, the orgasms are worth staying for," he said with a playful shrug, but he saw the understanding in Tharn's eyes, that he knew the truth. He no longer had to desperatly say that he loved Tharn and would never leave him, cause now Tharn knew it, and was confident in it, as well as Type was confident in the fact that Tharn would never leave him either.</p><p>Tharn smiled and the space between them began to lessen as he leaned closer and closer to him; "Maybe I should show you even more?" The look in his eyes turned dark and Type felt his toes curl. Just one look and he was done for, blood already rushing between his legs after cumming THREE FUCKING TIMES.</p><p>"Do it," Type dared, and a second after their lips met in a bruising kiss. He was sore, sweaty, and dirty, and yet Tharn never stopped wanting him. It didn't matter how he looked or how he was, Tharn always wanted him and needed him and loved him unconditionally. As he wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer to cuddle up against his warm body in the darkness of the night, and the glittery light of the stars, he poured the same feelings for his lover into their passionate kiss. He loved Tharn too, needed him too, wanted him too no matter what.</p><p>And just like that they gave the moon and the stars another show. And another. And another..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I need a hug, love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn and Type are in a little love-haze, especially after their perfect birthday picnic which continued throughout the entire night. Everything is going great (even when Tharn forgets to do the laundry even though he had promised to do it), and apparently Tharn REALLY wants Type to come to his next gig. Type can't wait to see what awaits him, but he, nor Tharn, have no idea what awaits them both which will turn the evening around....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATE 25-02-2021; I hope you came into the new year in an AMAZING way!!&lt;3&lt;3 I myself am having a pretty hard time which is why you're not seeing updates atm. I might have a slipped disk in my neck and I'm in a lot of pain every day. I wanna write all the time but can never find the words. I think I'm emotionally and physically exhausted and I'm trying to hang on as good as I can. Thank you so much for all the kind words and the support you always give me. I couldn't have a better audience than you guys. Take care of yourselves and have fun and stay strong!! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>This one took..well, a long time. I wanted to start by apologizing for this taking so long. I also wanted to apologize for not being completely open abt what was going on and why I took such a long time. To tell the truth I have been very demotivated to write. I began to feel pressured and stressed abt it, and I couldn't keep juggling school which has started, my art, writing, friends, family, and my health which will probs always be an issue. Therefore I put writing on the shelf to try and not feel so stressed and I'm sorry again for not being more open abt that. There's also Corona which is causing chaos all over the world.<br/>This chapter was almost done and so I decided to finish it and give it to you as an apology. I love this story with all of my heart and will continue writing on it as well as other stories. However I will be honest with you and say that I don't know how often I will post. I need to take care of my health and other stuff in my life, and I want to enjoy my writings. So I'm asking you to please be patient and wait for me, and thank you so much for having waited for me so long already &lt;3 I appreciate it a lot and hope you like this chapter. I have mixed some MewGulf into this chapter(you will know when you get to it) and I hope you don't mind it. If you don't like it, that's okay too. I love you all and I appreciate every single one of you for staying with me and reading my stuff. ENJOY!!&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>..But before you go read I will mention that I do have other social media that you can catch me on, including Wattpad where I post updates at the same time as here, and I'm also on Twitter and Instagram where I focus on my art. You're all VERY WELCOME to join me and talk over there and check stuff out. I would love to see you there &lt;3</p><p>Wattpad; https://www.wattpad.com/user/drkatrine<br/>Twitter; https://twitter.com/MGWanjaaiFamily<br/>Instagram; https://www.instagram.com/chocolateicecream101/</p><p>WARNING; A certain slur is used in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even the early morning was warm in the air which Type appreciated a lot, even if he was right now sitting in the driver's seat in Tharn's fancy Audi. They were on their way home after their sensual..picnic..thing. Whatever you wanted to call it. For some reason he was still the one driving and he wasn't sure why, Tharn knew the way back home so he could easily drive, but whatever, Type told himself and shrugged before he took another turn to the left. It was all about getting home now.</p><p>He stopped for red light and gazed out the corner of his eye at his lover who was sitting and playing with the silver pendant belonging to the necklace Type has given him the day before. Even dirty and messed up Tharn was still beautiful, like one of those grand staues, a statue which beauty never faded. Yes, they were pretty dirty and sweaty after their long night under the stars, and just the thought of it made Type smile. It had been perfect. </p><p>Then Tharn started biting and licking at the pendant, playing with it in his mouth, and heat filled his cheeks. Suddenly those big eyes turned to look at him and the man took the pendant out of his mouth once again; "What??"</p><p>Type shook his head and looked back at the road and drove once the light was green. "Nothing." However it had been FAARR from just "nothing". It had somehow turned him on seeing Tharn biting into the pendant. Such a loving gift that was able to become so sinful. That pendant had grazed over his back and chest and thighs and..everywhere. Throughout their night Tharn had taken him in several positions and he could still remember the feeling of the cold silver against his heated skin. Not even ONCE had Tharn taken the necklace off. </p><p>A few moments passed in silence where Type was still trying to get a hold of himself before Tharn's deep voice sliced through it; "Thank you for everything you did for me yesterday." </p><p>Type took a second to turn and look at his boyfriend who looked back at him with loving, warm eyes, and he smiled, having to force himself to look back at the road there was very boring to look at compared to his man sitting on the passenger's seat. "No need to say that. Please don't be corny. I did it because it was your birthday and I wanted to. Don't forget to make my birthday epic next time."</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't forget it," Tharn chuckled which warmed Type's heart, "though..I guess if I can't thank you with words I have to say thank you in another way.."</p><p>"Wait..Tharn, what do you-Tharn!" </p><p>Suddenly Tharn took off his seatbelt and dived down until he had his head in between Type's legs and proceeded to open his pants. "You know what seeing you drive my car does to me," he heard the other man chuckle down there, and he shivered. Was THAT why Type was driving right now and not Tharn!? </p><p>....Clever.</p><p>He remembered Tharn had said last night that he would like to give Type a blowjob while he was driving car, and yet he hadn't expected it to actually happen. And here he was, driving his boyfriend's fancy white Audi, with the owner of the car between his legs pulling down his boxers. Fuck. </p><p>"Tharn, I'm driving, this isn't for fu-ah!" He was interrupted by a moan he couldn't hold back when he felt a warm tounge teasing the tip of his cock and he melted. Okay, focus, FOCUS he told himself, he was driving a car after all and he wasn't gonna accept getting into a car accident because his boyfriend was giving him a blowjob while he was driving. </p><p>But damn was it hot.</p><p>Never had he thought he would find it hot to be blown while driving a car, it hadn't even crossed his mind, but now when it was happening he realised just how much he wanted it, and even after that long night they had had making love under the stars.</p><p>He became rock hard in no time and Tharn definitietly took advantage of that with the way he suddenly took aallll the way down his throat and swallowed around him. He could feel how every single muscle in Tharn's throat squeezed him tight, almost as if his mouth didn't want to let go of his cock, and he moaned from deep within his own throat. </p><p>"Thaarn..you're not playing..mhmm, fair.."</p><p>Tharn let go of his cock for just a moment to say "I never play fair" and then smirked at him before he dived right down between his legs agan and continued to make Type's knees feel like jelly. It was good Type was sitting right now or else he would probably have fallen on his already sore ass. But it was very true; Tharn never played fair, and neither did Type. </p><p>Okay, breathe and take a turn to the left, and next it would be to the right..oh, and there would be another traffic light soon so he had to watch out for that, and....Tharn's mouth was really warm and his tounge was teasing the head and it felt like fucking magic, HOW THE FUCK WAS HE SUPPOSED TO FOCUS!?</p><p>"Tharn..I can't.." He was so sensitive after their long night together and he could feel the warmth bloom in his stomach and between his legs. So many times had he cum, and yet here he was, ready to cum once again. Only for Tharn. </p><p>He couldn't stop writhing his hips and want more of Tharn's delicious mouth, while knowing at the same time that he had to focus on the road before him as well as the cars coming from all directions. He couldn't come now, he had to wait. </p><p>The traffic light. He could see it and the light was currently yellow which gave him hope. As soon as he stopped the Audi for red light he gave in for the pressure and surrendered while he trembled in the car seat and moaned his lover's name in ecstasy. "Thaarn!....fuck.." </p><p>Still trembling from the after effects of his orgasm, he leaned his head back against the leather seat and sighed. Meanwhile his boyfriend came up from his hiding spot and whiped off his mouth with a proud smirk and bruised lips. Fuck he looked good. He still didn't understand how someone could look this good after giving a blowjob. It was beyond him. Tharn also always praised him and said he was beautiful when he was giving him a blowjob and that he didn't understand either, but he accepted it and enjoyed the compliments. In fact he LOVED the compliments. He had a thing for it. </p><p>"Did you really have to do that? Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to drive and..THAT at the same time?"</p><p>Tharn still smirked and he wanted to kiss it off his lips; "I don't know, maybe you can show me one day?" The man said and leaned forward to give Type's soft cheek a kiss which was in much contrast to what he had just done between his legs. </p><p>However, the thought of blowing Tharn while he was driving the Audi did turn him on and he bit his plump bottom lip in excitement. It was the perfect revenge and the perfect pleasure. </p><p>"Thank you for the perfect birthday, Type." Tharn smiled against his cheek which also made him smile. He couldn't help it. Even though Tharn was corny his happiness was addicting as hell.</p><p>"Whatever, let's go home," the young soccer player said and continued to drive once the lights turned green. </p><p>There was a blush in his cheeks and a smile on his lips all the way home, and whenever he looked at his boyfriend, he looked just as giddy and in love. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"Tharn is usually not THIS late, are you sure he's coming Type?" </p><p>"He's coming, shut up, No."</p><p>"Ow, what did I do now?"</p><p>And then there was Champ who just chuckled at them and took another bite of his food. Seriously, that man was ADDICTED to food but Type could only understand it; who didn't like food? He was even guilty of it himself, he ran around like a maniac on the field and yet he still had a soft tummy, but he was lucky that Tharn liked his tummy and couldn't get his hands off of it. </p><p>He sighed and put his phone down after he had sent another text message to his boyfriend. Tharn was late because class ended late and here the gang was waiting for him to come and eat lunch with them. There was already food on the table next to him and a Sprite, all for Tharn. He had prepared right when he came in here, and so far Techno hadn't said a word about it, but knowing Techno, he would soon have to face a storm.</p><p>Also, it didn't help that the chairs were so hard to sit on because..well, he had a sore ass after Tharn fucking him the whole damn weekend, but he didn't complain. He was left to writhing uncomfortably in the chair and immediately stop once Techno's way too curious look turned to him. He didn't want to have to explain that his butt was sore because his boyfriend had taken him over and over and over again the whole weekend. Tharn's birthday had truly been a success. </p><p>"Sorry! I'm late, I'm sorry, class ended late because of the professor," Tharn said when he stormed into the big room and went right for the familiar round table, and sat next to his boyfriend. Type pushed the plate filled with food closer to him; "Eat before it gets cold, we don't have that long until class starts again."</p><p>"Mhmmm, Type, I didn't know you could be so cute."</p><p>When Type looked up at his best friend there was an annoying smirk on his face, nosy as ever, and he shook his head at him. Here we go again, he thought.</p><p>So in return he grabbed his fork and pointed it at Techno; "Say one more word and you will get this through your throat." He knew he was intimidating as hell. A deadly glare and the fork pointed at his friend was enough to make him back off with his hands in the air as he surrendered. </p><p>"Aish, Type, seriously you don't have to be so blunt."</p><p>Techno almost looked scared of his life which was a little funny, and Type put the fork back down with a smile. "When am I not blunt?"</p><p>"Very true," Techno said and nodded before he looked at Champ who nodded with him, and his mouth was so filled with food that Techno made a disgusted face and told him to finish chewing before he did anything else. Champ's exuse was as usual that he was hungry and they didn't have long, which was true. </p><p>Meanwhile when Type looked at his lover he was smiling so hard he was sure his face was gonna break soon. Apparently he liked the show. But then he said; "Yes, Type is very cute, I should know," and Type smacked him on the arm. "Just focus on eating!!"</p><p>"Tharn," Techno begun after having chewed another bite of food, which got Tharn's attention, "jesus, how do you know he's not gonna claw you to death in your sleep?" The man looked sincerely worried and Type rolled his eyes. He was such a drama queen.</p><p>Type didn't even have to look at his boyfriend to know that he was looking at him cause he could feel the delicious burn of those big eyes looking right through his soul, and once he turned his gaze to the other, he was right! He was looking very lovingly at him as if he was watching an angel; "Because he loves me."</p><p>The world stopped and Type wasn't sure exactly where they were, all he knew was the heavy beating of his heart in his chest. There was a time where he never understood the people who desribed how love felt. He found it silly, stupid, idiotic. But now he understood it very well cause sometimes it literally felt like his heart was going to melt because of Tharn. This was one of those times. </p><p>"And I like it when he claws me so I wouldn't mind.." Tharn then continued and Type's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Shit!! Why did he have to say that? There was no need for his friends to know what they did in bed!! Hopefully they didn't get it. In that very moment he got flashbacks, Tharn always took him so good and whenever he was under Tharn he would claw at his back, and Tharn would describe it saying "you're my angry kitty, I like it" and once they were done red scratching marks would be visible on Tharn's back.</p><p>"EEEEWWWW!!" </p><p>Judging by Techno's outburst he understood what Tharn meant and Type blushed even more. </p><p>Meanwhile Champ looked wierdly confused and looked at them all with big eyes before he turned to a disgusted Techno; "What do you mean "eewww"? Tell me, I don't get it."</p><p>"AAHHH Champ! Please have a brain sometimes, it's allowed!"</p><p>Type chuckled at dumb friends; "I thought I was the blunt one here-"</p><p>"SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear about you guys'...hnn..endavours!" </p><p>Looking back at his boyfriend Tharn smiled at him and he gave him a glare followed by the tiniest of smiles, but judging by the look in Tharn's eyes, he caught it, and suddenly there was a gentle hand stroking his knee underneath the table. Okay, he was embarrassed and Tharn was gonna hear for this once they came home, but it wasn't too bad. At least they could sit in their own world for a little before the bubble would break. </p><p>When they were all finished eating Champ and Techno left first, he wasn't sure why but apparently there was something that Champ wanted to show Techno, so he just shook his head and continued cleaning up. They both threw out the leftovers and put back the plates and cutlery, and Type lifted his backpack over his shoulder before he walked out of the cafeteria and into the large hall. Luckily not too many people were around. They might already be in class, he thought, and so he also knew he had to hurry.</p><p>"Type?" </p><p>He turned towards the other man when he heard his name, and he blinked; "Hmm?"</p><p>"I have band practice late today, so how about I do the laundry while you're at soccer practice, and then you can buy dinner that we can eat once I come home?" Tharn asked with a sweet smile on his face which was clearly there to persuade Type into waiting with dinner until he had come home from his late practice. Though as Tharn said he would do the laundry today, so it wasn't too bad.</p><p>Still, he couldn't stop himself from teasing him; "So you want me to starve for a little longer after I have been running around on the field?" </p><p>His boyfriend chuckled and stroked his arm so softly through the fabric of his shirt. "Come on Type, please? We always eat dinner together and I don't want that to change. I'll come back as quickly as possible, I promise."</p><p>Tharn was giving him the usual puppy eyes, and he knew himself well enough to know that he could NEVER  resist those, so he surrendered with a sigh.</p><p>"Sure, I'll bring dinner. I can wait."</p><p>"Thank you, Type!" His boyfriend looked so damn happy about it, and even pecked his cheek before he ran down the hallway almost like he expected Type to chase him down.</p><p>He was ssoooo close to doing it but held himself back. Or rahter, he was so surprised that he couldn't make his brain keep up with the new information, cause he was sure he had just caught a glimpse of the necklace with the silver pendant tugged nicely underneath Tharn's white shirt, the birthday present that he had given him the day before yesterday at his birthday. The only thing that had made it visible was that when Tharn had started running down the hall the necklace had jumped up from underneath the shirt, and the light from outside had hit the silver just right so it shined prettily, almost as if it was winking at Type from his its little secret spot. His cheeks blushed. Tharn was wearing his present and not just at home but ALL THE TIME, even to school!!</p><p>"Dammit, Tharn! You cheeky.." He cursed under his breath and watched his boyfriend walk away, still able to hear his chuckles from down the hall, and he smiled like a lovesick idiot who was high on his favorite drug; his lover. He kinda was to be honest, he couldn't lie about that. The new revelation of Tharn wearing his present EVERYWHERE was enough to make his heart flutter and he knew he wouldn't be able to get it out of his mind all day.</p><p>Suddenly the bell rung and his whole body froze. </p><p>"SHIT, CLASS!!"</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Type wanted to tell Tharn he wasn't gonna get ANY of the dinner he had bought for them. Why?? Well, it seemed like his boyfriend had forgotten to do the laundry before he left for band practice, which meant that when Type came home from his football practice the dirty laundry was still there, needing to be done, and there he was with dinner like he had promised. However Tharn hadn't kept HIS promise. He was annoyed at first but then he had decided to pull himself together and do the laundry so it was finished to when Tharn would come home. Even though he didn't wanna admit it he did it because he wanted to make Tharn happy and then they could just eat together once he came home and relax without the laundry being a bother, and judging by Tharn's latest text he would come home in a few minutes.</p><p>As soon as Type heard the door to the condo open he turned his gaze and saw his exhausted boyfriend walk inside with a bag over his shoulder that he almost threw on the floor. "Type," the man said with a smile on his lips, and Type couldn't stop himself from feeling proud at the fact that it was only when Tharn saw him that he smiled. "Thank you for preparing dinner, I really appreciate it."</p><p>At that Tharn gestured to the meal Type had prepared on the livingroom table, Type currently sitting in the couch and waiting for the other to come home, and now when he was home there was nothing stopping them from eating. However..</p><p>"You forgot something."</p><p>Tharn looked like a little confused puppy which was kinda cute; "What? What did I forget?"</p><p>He raised an unsatisfied eyebrow. Tharn couldn't even remember when he was the one who had made the promise? Idiot. </p><p>"You forgot to do the laundry before I came home which you promised in return for the dinner," he said, and he saw Tharn's shoulders fall as well as his smile. </p><p>"I'm sorry, baby." There it was, the nickname that always gave Type shivers in his tummy. "I was busy with homework and felt really tired so I forgot. I'm really sorry. I will go do it now," and then Tharn began walking towards the bathroom, but Type stopped him by saying; "I already did it."</p><p>Again Tharn got that confused little puppy look on his face when he turned towards Type in wonder, and Type couldn't understand how such a big man could be so cute. It was beginning to be a pain in the ass cause he couldn't resist Tharn. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What do you mean "what?" I meant what I said! I did the laundry before you came home because you didn't do it. Idiot." Type got up and went to the drawers where they kept their clothes to show Tharn that it was full of clean, nice-smelling and clean clothes. "There, are you happy? But next time keep your promise. I was tired too you know. I run around all day and even though I enjoy it, it is exhausting. See, I even washed your old precious band shirts and this time I did NOT fuck it up!!" He raised a finger at his boyfriend and he was sure he saw a smirk on his face, he probably still remembered when he had actually fucked it up. </p><p>"Look, it's right here..there!" </p><p>Type picked up one of Tharn's old bandshirts and threw it at his face. It landed perfectly on Tharn's face and covered his entire face and head which looked pretty funny, and suddenly laughter was rumbling in his chest at the sight.</p><p>The other man on the other hand stayed silent and frozen for a long moment before he grabbed the shirt and took it off his head, and now his hair was a big birds nest which was even funnier, so Type couldn't stop laughing. He wasn't even sorry for what he had done, it had all been worth it. </p><p>"You washed it, huh?" </p><p>Type stopped laughing when Tharn out of nowhere became very serious, but then a mischiveous look appeard in his eyes, and Type immediately knew what that meant, and he grabbed some of the clean clothes from the drawer just in time before Tharn started chasing him through the tiny condo.</p><p>"Type! You tease!" Tharn yelled, and now they were both laughing, the condo filled with giggles and curses as Type ran around the table and then to the other side of the bed before he tricked Tharn and ran over it instead of around it, and continued over the couch. Never did he think he had to do acrobatics in his own home but that was what it had come to. </p><p>And it was a lot of fun.</p><p>"Take this! And this! You will never catch meeeeeee." </p><p>Type used the clothes in his embrace as a distraction. From time to time he threw pieces of clothes at Tharn, wether it be right at his face or at his feet to slow him down and make him confused. Most of the time it worked cause Tharn had to slow down to throw the clothes off of him. It was a bit ironic how the clean clothes was now becoming a victim to their little game. </p><p>"Type come here!"</p><p>"NO!" </p><p>Sadly the game didn't last for long, the condo was very small after all, and Type felt a sudden hand grab at his hips which made him fall into the bed, and he was covered by his boyfriend's big frame. "No! Tharn, let me go!"</p><p>"Never!" Tharn protested, still laughing, and turned Type around so they were face to face, chest to chest, bodies colliding like one and heat filled Type's chest at being so close to his lover. He was used to it and was close to Tharn EVERY DAY and yet that feeling and both lust and love never disappeard. </p><p>Type stared up into a pair of large brown eyes that stared down at him as well, and they were filled with so many emotions he wasn't sure how to describe them. It was mischiveous-ness from their little game, and love and need, all piled into one big emotion. He could feel Tharn's chest move rapidly against his own and he was somehow filled with pleasure to feel his lover breathe against him, chest strong and hard and yet amazing at being his pillow every night. </p><p>"Seriously..thank you for doing the laundry for me, Type. I really appreciate it. And you got us dinner too. I promise to do the laundry next time," the other apolozied cutely and smiled his million dollar smile down at his out-of-breath self. </p><p>His cheeks warmed up a bit which he HATED and looked away with a frown. "Whatever, there's no need to thank me. I did it and that's it. You just remember to next time." He didn't know how to handle all these lovey dovey feelings that bloomed inside him, plus he felt bad that Tharn felt the need to apologize. It was cute but still, Type had done it because he wanted to, even if he didn't want to admit it. </p><p>"I will," Tharn promised and the smile was evident in his voice. Then a warm mouth touched his ear and started playing with his earlobe causing a shiver down his spine, and he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>He could feel Tharn smile against his ear as he whispered; "Showing my gratitude."</p><p>Little hot breaths of air grazed his skin and he flushed even more, and he was pretty damn sure his ears were too and that Tharn could even feel it against his lips. </p><p>"You showed me your gratitude the whole weekend, you know?" Type raised an eyebrow and looked up at Tharn with a glare. Tharn had even made his ass hurt, that was how much he had shown his gratitude. "I appreciate your gratitude but I'm still sore."</p><p>"Well, then I will just take EXTRA good care of you." </p><p>His boyfriend's voice put a pressure on the word "extra" and Type was VERY well aware of what that meant; it meant cuddling, a billion soft kisses, and taking Type so fucking slow and soft he would be sure he was gonna die. </p><p>That didn't sound so bad right now and Type couldn't lie to himself. He wanted it. Even after a whole weekend of fucking he still wanted Tharn. That would probably never change. </p><p>"Are you sure you are capable of that?" He teased his lover with a smirk and felt a thrill in his stomach when Tharn looked offended. </p><p>"Are you doubting my skills?"</p><p>"Hmm.." Type shrugged. "Perhaps."</p><p>Tharn's face cracked into one big smile, his eyes turning into cresent moons, and suddenly the man was all over him, trailing little kisses to his cheek and nose and down his neck which made him stretch it invitingly, begging for more. "I gotta show you then. My skills are top tier." </p><p>The young soccer player turned his head and connected their lips, giving Tharn permission to proceed, and Tharn took the hint and brought him closer with his hands on his hips. Tharn felt so warm and he tasted like sweet strawberries, and even though Tharn hadn't showered from his outing with the boys during practice, he didn't care. He wanted Tharn, with or without the shower. Who cared anyway. </p><p>Tharn's skills were indeed top tier and Type didn't complain as he let his boyfriend take him apart slowly and lovingly.</p><p>----</p><p>"Don't you think it's time to shower now?" Type asked his boyfriend grumpily as he looked at him up through his dark eyelashes. They had done two rounds and were now laying in bed butt naked with just the covers halfway on their bodies. Type felt sticky, and not just from sweat but also from..other things. If he moved he could sense the trickling of Tharn's cum down his thighs. Maybe he should be disgusted with it but it was a sensation he very much liked. He could never be disgusted with his boyfriend marking him at his very core and saying that he was his. </p><p>"Are you saying I'm dirty?"</p><p>The reply in return was teasing and Type spotted the smirk on his lover's face. "Tharn, you ARE dirty."</p><p>Tharn's laugh was music to the young soccer player's ears, and suddenly the other's broad body loomed over him and pushed him seductively into the bed.</p><p>"But you like me that way.." He could feel the hot breath on his lips when Tharn came closer and closer, inch for inch, and Tharn's newly semi-hard cock was pressing against his thigh. It made him shiver and he couldn't deny that he did indeed like Tharn that way..but he wasn't gonna let him have it so easily.</p><p>So he turned his head so Tharn's lips instead touched his cheek; "No, you're dirty!" He placed his hands on his lover's strong chest to keep him from coming closer, but even as a soccer player he was strong enough against his favorite drummer, and said man wrapped his arms tightly around him and continued to try and get kisses out of him. With adorable giggles falling from his lips, Tharn moved his head rapidly fourth and back to every side that Type turned his head, wanting his lips. </p><p>"Gimme!"</p><p>"No way in hell!!"</p><p>Now even Type could hear his own giggles in his voice and he sounded a lot less insulted now which hadn't been the purpose, but he couldn't help himself, and especially not with his Tharn's fingers suddenly found their way to his stomach and began tickling him. That was one thing he hated about himself; he was ticklish. Therefore he was a very easy target for a certain bigger and somehow stronger man.</p><p>Type even wiggled underneath his lover and maneged to turn onto his stomach so it was harder for Tharn to tickle him, but he was soon devastated when he found out that Tharn just tickled his sides instead. The covers were completely ruined and almost thrown off their bodies. There was no need for it as two lovers played around naked in bed, and Type didn't want to know how this looked like because then he would probably cringe real hard. </p><p>Tharn then finally stopped and wrapped his arms around Type from behind, and Type took deep breaths to guide oxygen back into his lungs. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against what was now Tarn's pillow, feeling a bit exhausted from today. However, somehow Tharn always maneged to give him more energy and make him smile even when he was exhausted or didn't feel good in general.</p><p>"You're mine," Type heard Tharn mumble against his shoulder which he kissed, hot breath and lips caressing his skin and he trembled underneath him. He was sure that Tharn's grip had gone tighter on him. From a playfight the atmosphere suddenly felt more sincere and serious, and he smiled into the pillow; "I'm you'rs."</p><p>At the confirmation of the truth Tharn smiled and pressed more kisses onto his skin, travelling from his shoulder to his neck, and Type stretched the collumn to give him more space to play on. He squeezed the pillow in his hands and relaxed against his lover with a low moan. There was something so sensual about feeling his lover against him like this; naked, bare, sweaty and sticky from love making. Tharn's cock settled in between his cheeks where Tharn could probably feel himself trickle out of his swollen entrance, and he couldn't stop grinding back against it in slow circles.</p><p>"Mhmm..Thaarn.." </p><p>Out of nowhere Type noticed a strange sound which interrupted their moment. When his chocolate eyes landed on his phone on the bedside table he cursed under his breath. Dammit! Who dared to interrupt them now? It was late, couldn't they be left alone for a little? </p><p>With a sigh he reached for his phone and didn't even look at the display before he pressed the green button, which could quickly had gone wrong. Luckily it was just Mr. I-can't-keep-my-mouth-shut on the other end. </p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Damn, Type! Why are you even so scary over the phone? Anyway, I have a favor to ask of you."</p><p>Type looked back at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes; "What is it? We're busy."</p><p>"W-what do you mean "we're busy"?" </p><p>He felt movement behind him when Tharn repositioned himself with his mouth right next to the phone and said; "Hello Techno."</p><p>Type couldn't hold back a smirk. Three years ago he would have KILLED Tharn for this. Not even he was this bold back in the day. Now he felt proud and couldn't wait to hear Techno's reaction.</p><p>"Wait..don't tell me you're.."</p><p>"Yes, Techno, we're naked in bed together. Unless you wanna know the details I suggest we end this call right now."</p><p>"OKAY OKAY I'm going, alright? Let's..let's talk tomorrow!! I have already heard enough. Oh my goooooddd.." Honestly Techno sounded like he was having a heart attack in this very moment and it was very amusing. </p><p>"Byee Techno!" </p><p>Type threw his phone away and wiggled into a more comfortable position so he could face his boyfriend and wrap his arms around his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at him and thrusted his hips upwards until their lengths met which made a pleasant shiver run down his spine. "Now, where were we?"</p><p>"I think we wereeee.." Tharn's facial expression was as if he was thinking about it for a moment, before he leaned down and pecked Type's lips, "right here."</p><p>Type smiled in satisfaction and leaned up to let their lips meet in a passionate kiss consisting of tounges and saliva. It was dirty but also a symbol of their love and desire that never faded, and the wet sounds were bouncing off of the walls. They were making their own music with their naked bodies. It was intoxicating and at their newly found rythm hips began grinding against each other, and Type moaned into his lover's mouth and tightened his grip around him. </p><p>"Nhnn.."</p><p>He felt his boyfriend smile against his lips. "Do you like that?" He mumbled, hot breath ghosting against Type's skin when he once again dived down to his neck and nibbled it until Type was sure there would be a bruise. Tharn marking him really did something to him, he liked the feeling of it as well as seeing it in the mirror. </p><p>"Yeess.." He moaned for his boyfriend and tugged harshly at his locks. He was sensitive from the last two rounds and yet here he was, wanting more. It wasn't a surprise at this point. He was rapidly becoming hard again and it was all because of Tharn.</p><p>Suddenly those soft lips disappeard from his neck and he opened his eyes in dissatisfaction. Tharn moved away to look down at him and their eyes met, both messy and dark and hazy with need. "I need to ask you something real quick."</p><p>Lovely timing, he thought to himself but didn't voice it. "What?" He asked with raised eyebrows. He wondered what was so urgent to ask him when they were about to make love again.</p><p>"I have a gig Friday next week at P'Jeed's bar, and..I wanted to invite you," Tharn said and almost looked like a lovesick idiot with that shy smile on his lips, "you can invite your friends of course. It's just..we have some new songs now and P'Tum is gonna be there to sing, and it's gonna be a good time. I wanted you to be part of it."</p><p>Something told Type that those were not the only reasons for Tharn wanting him to be there. The look in his eyes and the way he smiled..well, he felt as if Tharn was holding something back for him. He was immediately curious as to why Tharn wanted him to come so badly - other than the fact of boyfriends supporting each other.</p><p>He nodded; "Sure, I'll come. I will see if Techno and Champ wanna come as well, we'll see what they say." The pure happiness that his response lit in Tharn's eyes was enough to let him know that he had made the right decision. Seeing Tharn this happy always made him happy too. He loved admiring his boyfriend when he couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>For a long moment Tharn just stared at him with so much love in his eyes that Type's cheeks flushed from embarrassment and his stomach curled into a storm of butterflies. "Well, if you're not gonna do it then I will!" He said grumpily - or rather because he was so shy in the spotlight of his lover that he didn't know what to do with himself - and crashed their mouths together once again to continue from where they left off.</p><p>The best thing was that even if Tharn was naked, he never took off the silver necklace that Type had give him for his birthday. NEVER did it leave his chest where his heart was, and Tharn continously pressed the pendant into Tharn's skin to remind him of that it was there.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ON THE OTHER END OF THE PHONE CALL..</strong>
</p><p>Techno's heart beat so fast. Was he having a heart attack? Hopefully not. Heart attacks were bad so he would like to avoid them as much as possible. The thought of Tharn and Type in bed together made him shiver, and not the good kind of shiver, no, THE VERY BAD kind of shiver! He already had enough from back when he had been a witness to them having sex while he was laying on the couch, drunk yet not so far gone that he didn't notice how boxers landed right next to his face. </p><p>He would like to NOT have that happen again EVER!!</p><p>
  <em>"Now, where were we?"</em>
</p><p>Techno frowned. That was Type's voice. But..Type had just hung up. How could he still hear him?</p><p>
  <em>"I think we wereeee..right here." </em>
</p><p>Wet sounds ensued and Techno turned red. When he eyed his phone he realised that Type had - probably HOPEFULLY on accident - left the call open, which meant..Techno could hear everything. Everything.</p><p>
  <em>"Nhnn.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you like that?"</em>
</p><p>NO HE DEFINITIETLY DID NOT LIKE THAT!! His whole face turned into a tomato and he quickly pressed the red button to end the call. If Type wasn't gonna do it then he would cause he had no intention of listening to his best friend having sex..</p><p>Now he was gonna be traumatized for life..<strong>AGAIN.</strong></p><p>----</p><p>As soon as they all arrived at P'Jeed's bar it was pretty obvious that the atmosphere was good and people's mood was high and well. The endless chattering and the smell of alcohol hanging in the air was enough to go by, at least to Type who stepped inside that one Friday evening WITHOUT his boyfriend. However, there was no need to panic. Tharn was already here with P'Tum and the rest of the band, preparing for their little concert, and Type was filled with a mixture of excitement and curiosity since Tharn had been very persistent about getting him to come tonight. Every since that one day where Tharn had invited him - AND in bed - he had been curious about what was gonna happen, and judging by his boyfriend's never-ending smiles and glowing eyes, he could only assume it was something good. Hopefully.</p><p>The lights in the familiar bar were a mixture of reds and purples while the stage was lit up even more. It created a cozy environment that screamed alcohol and fun at the same time. It was no surprise that all of them went to sit by the familiar round table close by the stage. Now it was almost a ritual to sit as close to the stage as possible whenever Tharn played. For a short moment as Type sat down and looked at the empty stage, his thoughts went to Tar. P'Tum was singing tonight, and he could only imagine Tar would like to be there for it if he could, but he was still stuck in France. Perhaps he should text him after this to let him know how it went.</p><p>"ALCOHOL!! Yes, we're in desperate need," Techno said and raised the glass of whatever the fuck that was into the air and afterwards took a sip. Type shook his head. Meanwhile Champ went right to the chicken wings which had been prepared for them. Damn, P'Jeed was fast. He turned his head and found the woman within his gaze. She looked up at him and gave him a bright smile and a wink. With that it was obvious that she had been the one to prepare this for them form the very start. She knew they were coming tonight, which meant Tharn had told her. Not that that was a surprise. Tharn always told her. He seemed so proud of getting his boyfriend to come here to see him in his spotlight, even after three years. </p><p>Meanwhile Techno and Champ had gotten into what appeard to be a somewhat heated conversation.</p><p>"Champ, can you believe we were invited last? We're the best friends, ALWAYS supportive, ALWAYS here whenever someone needs a hand, and yet we were the last to know about this."</p><p>Type raised an eyebrow and turned around on his chair and grabbed his own glass; "Maybe it's because you're so annoying, or perhaps it's because you're not the boyfriend."</p><p>Champ started laughing and Techno shot him an annoyed glare. As always Champ was completely clueless and found it funny. Meanwhile Techno was offended by the teasing even though his teasing was true in at least one way; Type was the boyfriend and so he had the boyfriend privilege. He was very honored to always be the first one to be invited. He didn't regret a single thing.</p><p>"OH OH it's starting! Look!" Champ almost screamed throughout the entire bar which made Techno slap his shoulder. Type turned around so he was faced the stage, and Champ was right. There his boyfriend was, stepping onto the stage and taking his spot behind the drums. For a second their eyes met and Tharn shot him a blinding smile. Type returned it with one of his own smaller and gentle smiles, feeling as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest already. There was something about seeing Tharn behind those drums and swinging those drumsticks into the air like a true pro.</p><p>The small concert began and he started moving his head from side to side to the songs. Most of them he knew while some were unfamiliar to him. These must be the new songs they had been working on. Maybe this was the reason why Tharn so badly wanted him to come? He still wasn't. Something told him there was..more. Unable to stop himself he fished his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of P'Tum singing with overflowing emotions into the microphone. With a smirk on his plump lips he found Tar's phone number and sent the picture to him. There!! Now Tar was kinda a part of the moment as well. He could look at the picture and imagine here was there. Just in case he also snapped a picture with everyone frame, refusing to admit that for a long moment he became distracted and zoomed in on his boyfriend smiling at him while murdering the drums in the most attractive way. </p><p>Techno and Champ seemed to have a lot of fun as well, they were bobbing their heads to the music and complimented Tharn, as they should, and Type smiled proudly. When the show was over everyone in the bar clapped but it was no surprise that Techno's extra enthusiastic claps overtook the applause. Type sometimes wondered just how much caffeine Techno drank in a day. A part of him did not wish to know..</p><p>"Guys, that was SO awesome!" Techno shouted with a big smile on his face but was shushed by Champ shortly after. The reason was that everyone came down from the stage and joined them at the table..except for Tharn. He was still on stage but was moving stuff around until he sat down in a chair in front of a microphone with a guitar in his arms. Type's dark eyebrows pulled together in his forehead from confusion. They had played all their songs, seemed to be done, yet weren't. He turned around towards P'Tum and asked; "What's this?" </p><p>The other man smiled as if he was trying to hold back from spilling his secrets.  "Just watch," he said.</p><p>And Type did just that. He turned around to face his boyfriend and the first thing that caught his eye was how emotional the look in Tharn's eyes was. He had seen that look before. Actually, he had seen it MANY times before, but it had always been only when Tharn had sung "Hold Me Tight" for him. For a moment he thought that was exactly what he was gonna do, but then Tharn's fingers began to dance over the strings, and the melody was a different one. </p><p>
  <em>"You are the warm breeze that pass through me when my heart is shaking</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a morning sun that clear away my loneliness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are the drizzle wind that blow to delighted my heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a shining star in the darkness night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are every season that I’m waiting for, the only one in my heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In this world, there is any other words more than love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I can repeat to you, How good do I feel for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All of my heart will be only for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are the love song that I always listen every night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You are thе sweet dream on my longest night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You are my today, Tomorrow and еveryday</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You are the last one that stop my heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are every season that I’m waiting for, the only one in my heart."</em>
</p><p>For the billionth time Type felt as if he was gonna explode right in this very chair. It was a bit frustrating because he couldn't just run up and hug his boyfriend in front of everyone while he was still peforming, but he really really wanted to. In between the catchy melody and the sweet, loving lyrics he could feel the boys' gazes on him. THIS was why Tharn had asked him to come. THIS was why this evening was so important to him.</p><p>Tharn had written a new song for him. </p><p>Type couldn't do music, he couldn't sing neither could he dance. Often he admired his boyfriend for being able to do basically everything that had to do with music and master it. Tharn was a man who was filled with emotion, and every time he played and/or sung, he opened up his chest so the world could see his heart and let it all go, wether it be going at the drums or singing to his heart's content. In this moment Type felt as if his chest opened as well and showed his heart, but only to Tharn, only for him to see, and let his lyrics flow and bury themselves deep inside of there. </p><p>It took him a second to realise that the song was over, and everyone's applause brought him out of his trance. With a confused look he clapped as well. He wanted to show his boyfriend that he loved it and that he was proud of him. Meanwhile his heart was still stuck on what had just happened and he had to admit he would love for it to last forever. He wouldn't mind waking up, falling asleep, maybe even dying to Tharn's voice.</p><p>Finally Tharn came down from the stage and joined them at the table, and he was met with a bunch of cheers and smiles. Techno couldn't stop talking about how awesome he thought the peformance was, while Champ talked with chicken in his mouth. Nothing unusual there.</p><p>Of course the spot next to him was empty and the boys had kept the seat empty on purpose, knowing that it was for Tharn and Tharn only. When Tharn sat down and their sides collided Type was filled with warmth. It was great to watch Tharn peform, but even better to have him close. Not that he was gonna say that in front of everyone here, but he hoped the way he slightly leaned into his lover's touch said enough. Type wasn't very good at using his words but Tharn knew him better than anyone else. The smile Tharn shot him a second later confirmed that.</p><p>"Did you like it?" He asked. He saw the hopefull look in his eyes and he was afraid he was gonna blush in front of everyone. Not that they hadn't seen that before though....but he would like to keep it from them as much as possible. </p><p>"What's the name of the song?" </p><p>His voice was soft, words spoken gently into the air around them which had become their own little bubble. He knew he was answering a question with a question, but he couldn't control his curiosity anymore. He wished to know the name of the song Tharn had made for him.</p><p>"Season Of You."</p><p>Those three words echoed and settled into his heart just like the lyrics had. He wasn't a romantic even though Tharn kept telling he was a "secret romantic", but he knew exactly what that title meant, and what the lyrics meant as well, and they were just for him. </p><p>"Tharn, it's time for alcohol!! Drink, drink, drink! Let's make a cheer," Song excitedly mused, and their little moment was interrupted. Type almost wanted to punch him, but of course he didn't. He couldn't. He really liked the guy and actually found him very entertaining. They all grabbed their glasses and raised them into the air in a cheer. This was one of those moments where Type felt the happiest. He hoped he would always have this; Tharn, Techno, Champ, everyone. Perhaps that was why he was sometimes so afraid of losing it all in the blink of an eye. Luckily he had his boyfriend to remind his every time that he had nothing to be afraid of. Not anymore. He was right where he was supposed to be.</p><p>After taking a sip of his drink he playfully bumped Tharn's arm with his elbow. In response Tharn turned around and looked at him with a questioning look that reminded him a lot of his own that he had had not too long ago. He then smiled at his boyfriend and shaped the words with his lips; <em>"I loved it."</em></p><p>It wasn't a verbal answer, at least not one to be heard, but watching his lips move and shape the confession Tharn seemed very happy. His smile became even brighter than before and he could almost feel in his very bones how his boyfriend wanted to jump up and down from happiness like a small child. </p><p>Underneath the table he felt Tharn's bigger hand envelop his own, and he laced his fingers in between Tharn's. No one saw. No one knew. It was their little secret while confessing deep feeling to each other in front of all of their friends who were currently much more busy laughing at each other in a haze of alcohol and joy. Meanwhile the two lovebirds were sitting embarrasingly close to each other, and he would NEVER admit how he was staring at his boyfriend just like his boyfriend only had eyes for him for the rest of the evening. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"Tonight was amazing, wasn't it?" </p><p>After saying goodbye to their terribly drunk friends they walked out of P'Jeed's bar hand in hand, fingers laced together like they had been all evening. Of course it wasn't without saying goodbye to P'Jeed herself and she had kept going on and on about how amazing Tharn and the band was and that she wanted to see them play there again soon. Tharn had been very honored and it was already part of the plan to play there again sooner rather than later. Type was happily aware of that next time he would be here too to support his boyfriend, and the next and the next and the next and the next. NO WAY IN HELL was he gonna miss a gig. EVER.</p><p>It wasn't a surprise that Techno was the most drunk and he had clung to Type's shoulders like a little child. It was a miracle that Champ had been able to rip him off. Champ had also been the one offering to bring Techno home. Everyone were very grateful for that. Just in case Type asked him to send him a text when they were home and well. You never knew with Techno. </p><p>Meanwhile he left with the star of the evening and he felt very proud and happy about that.</p><p>"You sound cheesy, but yes," he teased his boyfriend with a small chuckle, and Tharn followed up with one of his own, blessing his ears with the sound of his deep giggles. He liked when his boyfriend was cheesy and he didn't wish to change that for ANYTHING.</p><p>"Do you want to just go to bed when we come home oooorrrr....."</p><p>Type raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye; "What are you hinting at?"</p><p>"Nothing." But Tharn's cheeky smile said enough. He was thinking of doing something COMPLETELY different than just sleeping. He wanted their bed to be used for something else. </p><p>A blush spread across his cheeks and he suddenly felt very overwhelmed with feelings right in the middle of the dark parking lot. "Tharn!! We're in the middle of the parking lot!!"</p><p>"But there's no one here," Tharn chuckled and Type shook his head in return; "That dosen't matter!! That's.." </p><p>Tharn stopped walking which meant Type also had to stop given the connection between their clingy hands. This was very sudden and he had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that Tharn no longer looked like his happy and cheeky self like before, it had been replaced with something else. Something cold and dark, darker than their surroundings only lit up by the street lamps. He was looking at something ahead of them and Type followed his gaze until it hit the familiar white Audi of which Tharn had arrived in this evening. Upon realising what he was looking at his heart dropped and he couldn't move, frozen to the pavement just like his boyfriend.</p><p>On the fancy Audi that was usually so pretty and white it was spelled with big red graffiti letters across the side; "<strong>FAGGOTS</strong>."</p><p>Type was speechless. It was as if everything around them had stopped and the only thing that existed was them and that terrible slur written on Tharn's car, a slur which was also very familiar to him, and that pained him even more. He didn't know how many seconds or minutes passed before he maneged to force his eyes away and instead look at his boyfriend who was still completely frozen on the spot. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Tharn's shoulders in a warm hug and felt Tharn's hands squeeze his shirt on his back shortly after. He wanted to make Tharn feel better but didn't know how to. He couldn't forget the sight of the Audi covered in red graffiti which almost looked like <em>blood. </em></p><p>It kept screaming at them both and he knew it; <strong>FAGGOTS, FAGGOTS, FAGGOTS, FAGGOTS....</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I'M SORRY FOR THE ENDING D: &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on a smut ride for TharnType right now, don't come at me....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>